<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fae Tree by Alannada</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217675">The Fae Tree</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alannada/pseuds/Alannada'>Alannada</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Humor, Not Beta Read, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:07:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>62,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alannada/pseuds/Alannada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome wanted to be a priestess, but her grandfather didn't approve. But what happens when she discovers a hidden room, with a sleeping boy pinned to a bed?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Inu no Taishou/Izayoi/Sesshoumaru's Mother, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The story idea came to me in a dream somewhere in the second half of April. I am posting the first chapter now, let me know what you think. The rest of the story will be uploaded when I have it all typed, but since it's not going to be a terribly long one you shouldn't have to wait for long. Anyway, hope you like it.<br/>Tell me what you think about it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center"></div><div class="center">
  <p>Art by thunderpot &lt;/center</p>
  <p>There was something new and exciting about this place, despite the fact that it was obviously old and far from being exciting. It was a place of prayer and contemplation, of studious meditation and insight.</p>
  <p>It was the shrine led by her father's family for generations. Now the shrine owner was her grandfather, who so graciously allowed her mother, brother and herself to move in after they lost their home and belongings to a fire. Their mother had to sell the land and they made the trip across the country to start anew in the place where her deceased father had spent his young years.</p>
  <p>Kagome looked out of the window of the small, humble carriage that delivered the mail and, on occasion, also people. Her mother sat beside her, optimistic as she spoke about her father-in-law and their new home. The shrine was an old one, the shrine owners were well-respected in the town that spread close by. Souta listened to their mother, his big eyes full of hope. The boy, according to grandfather's letter, was going to be schooled and raised as the successor of the old priest, so he could take over the shrine.</p>
  <p>Kagome couldn't help, but wince internally at the memory of the letter - it was formal and to the point. They were welcome to live under her grandfather's roof and eat from his table, but she had little doubt, that the only one he really wanted there was Souta.</p>
  <p>She decided not to dwell on it and instead observe the landscape they were crossing. The road went in wide bends, like a meandering river, fields and pastures covering the flatter parts of the land while lush thickets and forests covered the hills that rolled to the distance. It was like the road was the divider, outlining the wild hills and bordering the fields. Small villages dotted the countryside, with tower of shrines rising tall and slim against the cloud-littered sky. Sometimes she could spot a farm lost in the fields.</p>
  <p>"I remember how Toshiba took me to visit his parents when we were just engaged," their mother was in full blown storyteller mode. "It was such a beautiful place, the shrine hidden away in between the hills."</p>
  <p>"Do you think grandpa will let us explore around?" Souta asked hopefully.</p>
  <p>"I am sure he will," the middle-aged woman smiled. "It is like the shrine stands like a watchtower on the border of the civilization, really. The forests there are vast and wild, so you two will have to be careful and not wander to far in. It might be dangerous and easy to get lost."</p>
  <p>'We will be careful, mom," Souta said and Kagome gave a nod of affirmation from herself. "I just can't wait to get there and see where dad grew up!"</p>
  <p>"It is a really big and lovely house," mama continued her story. "We came there during late spring, when all the flowers were blooming and so colorful..."</p>
  <p>Kagome looked out again, her mother's voice filling the silence.</p>
  <p>The carriage moved down the road with the speed of the four horses running at an easy,. pretty fast gait. They stopped in a few towns, so the driver could deposit the bags of mail or packages to the post office. Each time the horses happily used the break to get some food and drink. The little family also refreshed themselves before the journey resumed.</p>
  <p>The inside of the carriage was rather stuffy and humble. It was not as uncomfortable as one could think but they were moving for hours and Kagome felt a bit stiff despite the breaks. Her head ached mildly from the vehicle jumping on some holes in the beaten road. She had tried to sleep but it only caused the ache to deepen.</p>
  <p>The Higurashi shrine was drawing near and Kagome couldn't help, but think about it and her future there. Souta was going to love it, the boy was always so cheerful and easily made friends. He liked open spaces and outdoors in general. He was also going to learn and become a priest, something he wasn't that fond of at his young age, but what - Kagome was sure of it - he would appreciate in the future. She loved to learn and read when she had a chance, telling Souta what she'd learned had always made him smile. He was just a young boy, who loved stories and was just starting to appreciate the knowledge contained in books.</p>
  <p>Her mother was going to take over the duties of the lady of the house. Grandfather had a maid who took care of cooking and cleaning, but Kagome had no doubt that her active, doting mother would quickly take over the helm, overseeing the maid's work and making herself useful. She'd raised a pair of children, had taken care of everything with only Kagome as her helper. Their old home had always been tidy and they had always had food - even if not very fancy at times.</p>
  <p>With Souta and her mom Kagome knew she was going to be happy at the shrine. They were a family, together they could do whatever was needed. She also hoped that her grandfather would over time grow to at least like them. They were his family too and, even if Kagome was a bit uncertain, she was willing to give it a try. After all, it was her father's father.</p>
  <p>And it wasn't like they had other options.</p>
  <p>She bit her bottom lip. It was the start of a new chapter in her life and she wanted to think positive, but she missed her old life and home in their town. She missed her three air headed friends, their Sunday walks in the park, the holiday afternoons when they visited each other to bake or paint or read poetry.</p>
  <p>Kagome hoped that she could make new friends in her new home. Who knew, maybe she could even find love. She had little hope of finding a man that would appreciate her personality, but one should never rule out a possibility of a miracle.</p>
  <p>"Mrs. Higurashi!" called the driver, his voice cheerful and jovial. "We're almost to the Higurashi shrine!"</p>
  <p>"Thank you!" Kagome's mother called back. Souta and Kagome pressed their faces to the glass of the windows, eager to see their new home as the carriage took a bend to follow a thinner road that led a bit away from the town that was just ahead following the main road. The shrine was maybe a half of a kilometer down the road, the tall tower standing straight in between the hills covered in lush forest. The view was painted in vibrant colors that seemed to shine in the sunlight. Kagome felt a shiver of anticipation and anxiety as they approached.</p>
  <p>Soon the horses stopped in front of a big gate and Souta jumped out first, followed by Kagome and their mother. One of the horses neighed, the sounds of the birds chirping in the forest nearby filled the air, that carried various pleasant scents of nature. The driver was removing their baggage from the roof of the carriage and handing them to a young man in plain clothing.</p>
  <p>Kagome sighed, happy that they finally arrived. She took a deep breath of the fresh air and smiled shyly at the man, who inclined his head in acknowledgment of the small family. Short farewells were exchanged with the driver and the carriage rolled back the road towards the town. The young man wiped his hands on his thighs and approached, a kind smile on his face.</p>
  <p>"Hello and welcome at the shrine," he said in a quiet voice. "I am Hojo and I work as a hand. I take care of the farm and field, and repair things around the property. It's nice to meet you, Mrs Higurashi, Miss Higurashi and Mr Higurashi."</p>
  <p>Kagome couldn't help, but smile at his kind words. Her mother offered a smile of her own.</p>
  <p>"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hojo," she responded. "Kagome, Souta," she gestured to her children, "and I are very thankful that you came to help with our baggage."</p>
  <p>"Oh, it's no problem, Mrs Higurashi," Hojo shook his head. "Priest Higurashi told me that you were to come today, so when I saw the carriage, I came to help. Priest Higurashi waits for you in the house, he caught a cold, so he couldn't come and greet you. Go ahead, I'll bring your things inside."</p>
  <p>"You're such a kind young man, Hojo," Kagome's mother said. Souta smiled and muttered a thank you, which Kagome repeated with honesty.</p>
  <p>Maybe their grandfather was just a tad too formal in his letter, but was actually one of those warm people/ Maybe he was as anxious to meet them as they were? After all, he was their father's father, he couldn't be a bad person. And Hojo seemed so honestly nice, she doubted someone like him would want to work for a heartless man.</p>
  <p>The house and the small farm was located behind the gate, fenced off from the forest that seemed to start just behind the boundaries of wooden bars. The shrine with its tall tower was to the side, also fenced off to prevent the wildlife to encroach on the sacred ground. Behind both halves of the property, partially obscured by the bulk of the house, Kagome noticed was an orchard.</p>
  <p>All of that she saw as she followed her mother inside the house - a spacious wooden structure, with walls painted white and with dark brown shutters on both sides of each window. It had was much bigger than the house she had grown in, but not nearly as big as some of the manors she'd seen. Carved wooden banister encircled the front porch, that curled around the side of the house, the banister posts supporting the veranda roof. It was a pretty house, obviously well taken care of.</p>
  <p>The interior was a bit shadowy, with creaking floor boards and narrow staircase. But the kitchen she glimpsed through an open door as they walked deeper inside, was full of sunlight and homely. The living room on the other side of the corridor was furnished with dark, heavy and obviously old furniture, a few bookshelves filled with books lining the walls. She didn't have a chance to see more, as she had to walk after her mother.</p>
  <p>They walked into the next room down the corridor, that had even more bookshelves and comfy chairs - it was obviously a study room. Behind an oak desk, in a tall-backed chair, sat her grandfather.</p>
  <p>In gray robes of a priest, his hair gray as well, he looked a bit as if covered in dust. Only his eyes were dark and shining in his wrinkled face as he looked at them. He had a cup of hot tea in his hand, an open book laying on the desk in front of him.</p>
  <p>"Ah, so you've arrived. Good," he said when they all bowed properly. "Hana, Kagome and Souta. I presume your journey went well?"</p>
  <p>"Yes, father," Kagome's mother replied quietly. "The boy who works at the farm said that you are unwell? Is there anything I could help with? I was assisting Toshiba at his practice and know some remedies..."</p>
  <p>"Don't bother. I already took the concoction that will see my headache gone and tea will cure the rest," the old man cut her in, his voice polite, but rather gruff. "Get settled, all of you. There will be time for talk later."</p>
  <p>Kagome smiled shyly at the old man, before following her mother out of the study. He returned his smile, albeit it wasn't as radiant as she remembered her father's.</p>
  <p>Following her grandfather's instructions, they climbed upstairs and found themselves in a corridor much like the one downstairs, five sets of doors lining the walls, three on one and two on the other side. Souta was to sleep i the room on the right side, the last one of three, the middle one belonging to the priest. The women had to live on the left side. Kagome's mother in the room nearest to the stairs and Kagome in the one that had door facing her grandfather's.</p>
  <p>The young woman stepped inside her new bedroom and smiled. It wasn't anything fancy, just a simple bed, a wardrobe and a small table with a chair under the window, but it was tidy and obviously had belonged to a girl sometime in the past. The wallpaper was pale pink with plum flowers dotting it, there was a small table with a bowl and a pitcher of water.<br/>A potted plant stood on the windowsill and a patchwork quilt covered the bed.</p>
  <p>Inspection of her new living space done, Kagome went to help Hojo bring in their bags, Souta was already doing the same and excitedly asking poor Hojo a thousand questions. Kagome reminded her brother to stay on the quiet side, their grandfather was not only not used to many people in the house, but also had a headache. It was better to not annoy him from the start.</p>
  <p>It took two hours to get them all settled, both of them helping their mother. When all was done, Hana urged her children to go explore the farm while she went to help the maid and discuss housekeeping with her as they prepared dinner.</p>
  <p>The sun was nearing the horizon, but it was still at least two hours until the sunset. It was casting growing shadows behind all the structures and trees. Kagome let Souta choose their path, so they first went to see the barn, with a horse, a cow, a pair of goats and a handful of pigs inhabiting the space. They spotted in total three cats, but only one of them came to greet them, a pale fat fellow with darker spots all over his body. They also met the farm dog, who barked at them until Hojo came to help them introduce themselves to the cute, but loud brown mutt with his tail curling on his back. Hojo showed them where the shed with tools was, where was the coop with chickens fenced off so they couldn't destroy the vegetable garden that was tucked between the coop, the shed wall and the orchard.</p>
  <p>It all was familiar to the siblings, their own house having a small farm where they helped during the harvest time or to feed the animals. It was familiar and made this new home more homely in a way. Kagome liked animals, spending time tending to them would be pleasant.</p>
  <p>The orchard was pretty standard, with apple, cherry and plum trees growing in neat rows. They admired their barks, painted white with lime to prevent rabbits and other animals from eating the bark off. It was a soothing place, Hojo looked at it with pride when Kagome praised him for taking such good care of the trees and the whole farm. It was easy to see he liked his job,.</p>
  <p>Only one tree grew out of place. It was tucked in the cherry section of the orchard, but it was obviously not a cherry tree. For one, it was twice the size, its trunk tall and wide like a pillar of some chapel. Its branches spread wide and it seemed no one had cut them to shape like the other trees. Kagome approached it, Souta at her side, as they admired the unfamiliar tree. It had dark green leaves and the most unusual flowers. They were similar in shape to cherry flowers, but were much bigger. The insides were radiant white, while the borders were red like wine. It looked out of place and yet, somehow right where it should be. The scent of the flowers made Kagome feel a bit dizzy with how sweet and strong it was, a very pleasant feeling of serenity filling her. Her tension left her body and she relaxed her shoulders, inhaling deeply.</p>
  <p>"Ah, you found the fae tree," Hojo said, walking to stand next to the mesmerized siblings.</p>
  <p>"The fae tree?" Kagome asked, not looking away from the branches swaying gently on the breeze.</p>
  <p>"Yes. It's a weird one, this one. It blooms much later than other cherry trees, and it not always produces fruit, but when it does, the wine made out of them is potent and sweet," Hojo explained. "There's a folk tale that long ago one of the Higurashi priests sealed a fae inside this tree, but it's just an old wives tale."</p>
  <p>"It's so pretty," Souta said and went to pat the smooth trunk, Kagome realized that it was the only one not painted white. Still, it had no marks of being nibbled on. Only one darker spot, not bigger than two centimeters,, marred the light brown surface around two meters above the ground.</p>
  <p>"Yes, it is," Kagome agreed and reached up a hand to touch the silky petals of the flowers growing on a branch she could reach from the ground. "And it smells so nice."</p>
  <p>"If you want, miss, you can take a branch or two to your room," Hojo said with a smile. "It's already too late for it to have fruit this year, and I'm sure the priest won't mind. Besides, they say that the scent of the flowers brings nice dreams."</p>
  <p>"Really?" Souta glanced up to the canopy overhead. "That's a magic tree, alright!"</p>
  <p>"I guess it has a nice smell to the flowers," Hojo shrugged. "The priest says that it's too strong, but the wine is really good."</p>
  <p>Kagome looked from the young man to the flowers she was touching. With a smile, she followed the length of the branch with her fingertips where it grew out of a thicker branch. She was about to grip it harder and pull, but as long as her fingers curled around the spot, the branch snapped quietly under her touch and Kagome was left with a twenty centimeters long piece, adorned with flowers and leaves, while the tree limb swayed over her head.</p>
  <p>Blinking in surprise, she smiled when Souta came over to inspect the flowers closer. The girl let him before Hojo had to go and milk the cows and she and Souta went back inside the house.</p>
  <p>After the dinner, which was a quiet, but pleasant affair, Kagome went up to her room to find it filled with the sweet scent of the twig, now standing in a clay vessel with water on the table. The young woman smiled and stroked the petals for a moment, before looking out of the window, at the orchard and forest behind it, slowly getting darker and darker as the night was taking over the sky. Not wanting to light a candle, Kagome quickly changed into her nightgown and slipped into the bed, ready to retire after a long, eventful day.</p>
  <p>Kagome stretched in her new bed finding it comfortable enough, even if it was narrower than her old one. The quilt was heavy and the pillow was way too big, but it was warm and smelled of fresh air. She listened to the silence, the quiet creaking of the house somewhere outside of her room, the wind rustling in the leaves of the vast forest that surrounded the shrine grounds from three sides. She sighed and sank in the bedding.</p>
  <p>She was fast asleep when the moonlight touched the branch of the table,</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just to answer the questions some of you had. Nope, it isn't Japan. It isn't Great Brian either.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The forest was dense, full of ancient trees. The undergrowth was thick, fallen trunks decaying where they fell, leaves and fallen branches crunching underfoot. The air practically sang with fresh, wild scents of forest flowers, rich dirt and lush vegetation. It was hot and tasted of sunlight. Birds sang overhead and a herd of roe deers with a few fawns grazed in the middle of a small glen near a bubbling stream. Green and golden light seemed to drip down from the canopy of branches above like honey. </p><p>Branches swayed and flowers bowed their colorful heads as she ran past them. Her hair whipped on the wind as she leaped over the fallen logs and rocks on her way, switching between racing on the ground and leaping between sturdy, rough branches of the trees. The terrain wasn't flat, which made the whole experience even more exhilarating. She was free, she was fast, she was strong. Nothing could stop her, nothing dared to challenge her right to run, to laugh, to be herself, to dwell in the forest-covered hills. She was free to sing, to dance in the moonlight, to play the sunlight beams as if they were strings of a harp. Her heart beat fast, her blood rushing through hr veins, she let her bare feet carry her. Her loose-fitting robes not restraining her in the slightest as she dashed through the land. Her aura spread around her like a windblown mantle of power, like a tail of a comet.</p><p>She realized that she was headed towards a certain destination. Her nostrils flared as she caught the scent. She felt her lips smiling, she wanted to be where the scent originated from. She wanted to climb the smooth, ageless branches, she wanted to nap in the highest branches. </p><p>Noodle, the farm dog, barked outside of the window, waking Kagome before she could reach the destination she was running towards. She sat p with a sigh, it was the third night she had this dream, the third night she was living at her grandfather's shrine. The sun was up, it was time to get up herself. </p><p>She pulled on a plain green dress and made her bed, before she walked to where the corner housing her small washing area was. She splashed some water in her face and quickly tied her hair in a loose  tail. It was a familiar routine by now. After that she went to open her window and let in fresh, summer air. Her window faced the orchard and she stood there for a moment, admiring the various shades of green, gleaming in the sunlight. </p><p>Suzaku, Hojo's wife and the maid at the house, was probably already starting the fire in the kitchen fireplace. The young couple lived in a small hut near the Higurashi house, which gave them privacy, but Kagome guessed that during winter was tiresome, since they had to come over really early to work - Hojo to tend to the animals, Suzaku to start working on the breakfast. </p><p>Kagome smiled before she went to go help the maid. Today, while Suzaku and Mrs Higurashi were going to go to the town and visit with some of the ladies Kagome's mom knew from the time she'd visited the shrine. Mrs Higurashi had exchanged letters with at least two of them over the years and now was eager to see them and rekindle their close bonds from the past. Since Kagome's mom was going to act as the mistress of the house, at least until Souta took a wife, it was important for her to not only attend the weekly market, but also meet the farmers selling their products. Kagome was also glad that her mother had some old friends here, the middle-aged woman was a very social person and would want to meet the ladies of the town as soon as possible. It was just a matter of time her mother joined at least one circle or ladies meeting for tea, sewing and some healthy dose of gossip. </p><p>Kagome hoped to join Souta for his first lesson as a priest - it was going to occur around midday. Last night, during the supper, grandpa had declared that Souta had had enough running around and exploring the grounds, it was the  time for him to start his studies. Kagome smiled, remembering the boy's pout. Souta wasn't too keen on the learning, but it was inevitable. Kagome guessed it was best to start training young, so he had enough time to get good at that. Actually, Kagome was a bit envious of him, since he was going to be the next priest of the shrine. </p><p>She also hoped she could learn alongside him, so she could become a priestess. Priestesses were much rarer than priests in the times of peace, but it was a way of life that enticed Kagome. She knew she could become a good priestess, help others and try to make the world a better place. She could work at a bigger shrine, helping the main shrine keeper, or move to a tiny village shrine, where she could work to support herself and help others. </p><p>It was much better than becoming a housewife, at least to her. She was a decent cook and liked to clean, but she liked the idea of being independent. Sometimes she daydreamed about being a boy instead of a girl and going to a university like her father, becoming a medic and healing people. Boys had much more options for what to do than girls, sadly. Still, she was living at a shrine now, with a real priest who was her grandfather. She was positive that he'd not mind her learning alongside Souta, especially if she was a good, obedient student. </p><p>Quietly, Kagome walked down the corridor, not wanting to wake anyone who might be still sleeping. Grandpa seemed to have a habit of not leaving his bedroom before the call for breakfast, Souta loved to sleep as long as he could and her mother liked to sew in the fresh morning light. Which left Kagome to go and help the maid before they all came down. Kagome didn't mind much, since this way she could enjoy the first tea of the day while helping the woman that was just a few years older than herself and five months pregnant. She guessed that when the time came for the young mother, Kagome would take over the morning meal preparing duty to relieve her at least a bit. She wasn't too skilled of a cook, but she could make eggs and bacon decent enough. </p><p>Besides, the maid was a pleasant person to talk to. She  liked to tend to the vegetable garden and to flowers, finding pride in how tidy and pretty they were. She was usually quiet and shy, but Kagome had high hopes to have a friend in hr. </p><p>They were putting the plates and silverware on the dinning table in the living room, when Kagome spoke suddenly.</p><p>"I had the same dream again," she said with a smile as she looked at Suzaku. "The one where I  run through a forest."</p><p>"I think it's because of all the forest around here, Miss Kagome," the maid, a tiny, dark-haired woman with round face and kind eyes, smiled. "I think it will go away when you go for a stroll in the forest. Just not too far, there are wild animals there."</p><p>"I will go for a walk there when I have a free while," Kagome nodded. "Bu I hope I will still have this dream, it was very pleasant."</p><p>"Maybe the land kami greets you or sends you a message? They say that some of your ancestors could receive messages in their sleep," the woman said, her eyes wide and curious. "I mean, you are not a priestess, but you might be one day, right?"</p><p>"I hope so," Kagome smiled. "And if it's from the kami, I am really grateful for the dream."</p><p>Soon after the rest of Kagome's family came down for the meal, Hojo came in to join them, smelling of hay, his hands freshly washed after his morning work. Souta stood next to Kagome beside the table when their mother and grandfather took their places. The priest lifted his hands and spoke a short prayer over the food waiting on the table. They all bowed their heads and prayed for a moment, thanking the deity for the food. At the sign from the aged man, they all sat down and started to eat. The meal was a quiet, rather short affair, Kagome spent it planning how to finish her chores as soon as possible, so she could join her brother.</p><p>The stew for lunch was already done and all it needed was to be heated when they wanted to eat. Since it was very unlikely that Mrs. Higurashi and the maid would be back for lunch, it was going to be her task to serve the meal. She also had to feed the chickens and collect the eggs - it was one of the things she was doing daily. There were also other things to do, like sweeping the yard and the area surrounding the shrine, making sure both looked neat and tidy. She'd promised Suzaku to water the flowers and the vegetable garden. </p><p>As soon as the dishes were done, Mrs. Higurashi put on her hat with a tiny lavender branch sticking out from under a pale violet ribbon and climbed up onto the cart with Suzaku. Kagome saw them off, the horse neighing as he pulled the cart out of the yard. Noodle lazily looked after the vehicle, but didn't move from where he rested near to the house steps. Kagome quickly closed the gate and went to her work.  </p><p>Kagome worked hard the entire morning, keeping in mind.that the faster she was done the faster she could go join Souta.. Happiness and eagerness filled her heart as she carried the buckets of water from the well to the garden and swept the yard with enough energy to cause small dust clouds.</p><p>Finally done, she washed herself at the well, made sure that she looked tidy and ran back inside the house and to the study to join Souta. She was going to be a priestess, just like her ancestors had been, she was going to be able to help people, purify bad energies and defend helpless humans against the dark entities that lurked in the night. As she entered the study, Kagome blinked, finding only her brother there, seated at a table under the window. </p><p>"Where is grandpa?" she asked as she walked inside the dark room. Only where Souta sat the daylight illuminated the area near the table, the rest of the room was shadowy and cool, especially to Kagome who had spent the whole morning outside in the warm sunlight. The boy sitting at the table looked up from a huge book he was reading. His dark brown eyes lit up when he saw his sister.</p><p>"He has a visitor to the shrine. He told me to read until he's back," Souta winced and cast a glance to the window through which they could see the garden. There was a twinkle of longing in his gaze.</p><p>"If you want, I can read with you," she smiled and went to sit down in a chair next to him. The chair, as he rest of the furniture, was made from dark, heavy wood that made the room look luxurious and somber. The boy pushed the book towards her with a happy smile.</p><p>Back in their old home she used to read to him since she could do it. It was one of the things the siblings enjoyed doing, especially during rainy or snowy afternoons.  Souta sat more comfortably as she started to read in a quiet voice. Kagome's fingertips slid over the edges of the pages as she read, Souta observing his sister leaning over the huge tome. </p><p>The book was about history of the Isle. It started with the story of how the Isle rose from the sea, how the kami chose the first high king of the new kingdom, how over the uncounted years princes and heroes defended the land from all kinds of enemies, how priests warred the dark entities and defended the folk from the fae that ruled in the wild forests and tall mountains.</p><p>In each story it was the kami who led the chosen warrior or prince to right the wrongs, to defeat a foe, to free the oppressed. And often fae would try and stop the chosen one, or put his resolve, wits and strength to the test. In many a tale it was a fae who was the evil that had to be slain or driven away, since the wild creatures were often violent, blood thirsty and malicious. </p><p>The kami were like the sun, blessing humans with warmth and light, while fae were unpredictable like the wind. While the kami were beings of goodness, protection and order, the fae brought chaos and often hated humans. It was best to avoid them, since one could never know if they were going to kill them, merely trick them or offer assistance - which often required a great price to pay. They could gift the hero with a magical sword. but they also preyed on the travelers, brought bad luck and were vengeful. One who outsmarted a fae was likely to be a target of a major curse. The artifacts given to heroes often failed them in the time of need. The artifacts bestowed on the faithful by the kami never failed them, the blessings never had hidden traps in them.</p><p>Luckily, it was rare for a human to meet a fae. They rarely came out from the wild to torment the citizens of the Isle kingdom. There was a saying that their magic couldn't withstand the sound of shrine bells and that one chased by fae should seek refuge at a shrine and pray to the kami for protection. There were also other ways to avoid being targeted by fae, like wearing one's clothes turned inside out. Children were also wearing tiny red threads sewn to their clothing to deflect fae's curses and prevent abduction - the spirits of the wild often changed human infants for clay dolls. No one knew what happened to real children kidnapped by fae. Kagome was thankful that such instances were rare in this age, no parent should lose their child like  </p><p>She read through the history of the Isle, some of the tales they already knew, like the story about the evil duke, who killed the king and was punished by the kami to be changed into a crying sword, which was gifted to the mourning prince, who then slew a dragon with it, freeing a village from the beast.</p><p>But there were stories Kagome and Souta didn't know, like the one where fox fae led a hero through a swamp to test his resolve, before giving him a flaming sword witch which he could battle and rescue his fiancee from a terrible ogre. The siblings paused and talked each such new story over, trying to imagine themselves in the place of the heroes. It was fun and helped Kagome to keep Souta focused as the time passed.</p><p>"I'd not follow the blue fire at night,,no matter how pretty it was," Souta declared. "I don't want to get led into a swamp by a fox."</p><p>Kagome chuckled and nodded, brushing her fingertips over an image of a fox standing on a patch of grass in the middle of a swamp, a dirty man reaching towards the animal, who had a small eerie blue light burning on the tip of its tail. </p><p>"Yes, it's better to rather pray to the kami for guidance." Kagome agreed. "No magic sword is worth swimming through the stale water and having frogs and other animals in your hair." she shook her head. </p><p>"Frogs are fine, but if you get a flaming sword like Hiro No Beard, you will get your magnificent beard burned during a fight!" Souta pointed out with a giggle. "I bet the fae was envious of the beard and made sure he'd burn it away with the sword!"</p><p>"He should've given the sword to a priest to get the malice purified out of it before he used it." Kagome laughed with her brother.</p><p>It was so good to laugh together, even in this rather grim room. Kagome knew many girls didn't have a close bond with their brothers, but Souta and she were always together, playing and studying. And now they were going to learn to be servants of the kami together.</p><p>That was when their grandfather came back. The siblings fell silent as the old man looked at them sternly from the doorway. He wore a simple, gray robe of a priest, as was his usual way of dressing. He looked first at Souta, then at Kagome..</p><p>"Kagome, you shouldn't distract your brother from his studies," he said gruffly. "Kami know he's an active child, who loses his focus easily."</p><p>"I didn't lose my focus, grandfather!" Souta pouted, a light blush on his face at the remark. "We were reading the book you told me to read! Kagome reads much better than I do."</p><p>The boy pointed to the book still lying on the table in front of Kagome, who was biting her bottom lip, feeling a wave of anxiety. </p><p>"Even more reason for you to train your skills, young mam. A priest should read flawlessly," the old priest said sternly and Souta lowered his head. With a heavy sigh the boy pulled the book back to where it had been before, in front of himself.</p><p>"Yes, grandfather," he said in a resigned tone of voice, gluing his eyes to the paragraph where Kagome had stopped reading. From time to time his mouth twitched as he tried to piece together harder words.</p><p>Kagome looked at the old man, who was still staring at her expectantly from beside the open door. The silence stretched for a while. Her grandfather didn't like to talk much outside of his priestly lectures to the people. Since their arrival he'd spoken to her just a few times, but she knew he wasn't shy about voicing his opinions. It felt more like now he expected her to do something without him saying anything, willing her to just figure out what he wanted.</p><p>Nervously, the girl clenched her fists in the fabric of her dress over her lap, trying to figure out how to word her wish and convince the old priest to allow her to learn alongside Souta. Whenever she'd tried to speak about it before, the discussion somehow had went towards a different subject.</p><p>It was quite frustrating, to be honest. </p><p>But now there was no way the conversation could go another way. Kagome took a deep breath and straightened her back, looking up as she opened her mouth to speak.</p><p>"You are free now, Kagome," her grandpa's voice cut across the speech she had on the end of her tongue. "I am here to watch over Souta's studies. You can go do some sewing or patchwork if you are done with your chores."</p><p>Sewing? She wasn't very good at that, she didn't have the patience to make her stitches even. </p><p>"Um..." Kagome started and faltered as she looked at the wrinkled face of her grandfather. "Actually... I hoped to..."</p><p>"Oh, well, it's such a lovely day." the old man smiled with his thin lips. "You can go have a walk, as long as you don't stray too far into the forest. You could collect some wild flowers for the dinning table."</p><p>She was planning to go for a walk in the near future, but not right now. And she wouldn't pick up pretty flowers just to have them slowly die in a pot on the table.</p><p>"I hoped I could learn along with Souta," she blurted out, causing the old priest to frown a little. "I always wanted to be a priestess. And I promise to be a dutiful student. I won't be any trouble, I swear."</p><p>Well, it wasn't as pretty as she wanted it to be, but it was sincere and had to do. She looked pleadingly at the aged man, biting her bottom lip. She finally got to make her wish, now it was up to him to decide.</p><p>"Yes, grandpa, allow Kagome to learn with me," Souta chimed in. "She's pretty smart, for an older sister. She can write and read very well and she isn't as annoying as girls can get."</p><p>Kagome felt a wave of warmth at her brother's words. The boy was sometimes a pain in the posterior, but he was a good kid. And it was obvious grandfather favored him, so having him on her side wouldn't hurt.</p><p>"Women don't  become priestesses in the time of peace and prosperity," the old man stated after a moment. "Only when men are busy defending the Isle, are priestesses needed. Or when they can't find suitable husbands to wed. There is no need for you to dedicate your life to the faith and abandon your womanly right."</p><p>His voice and face were calm and kind, as if he was enlightening her on the benefits of wearing a hood over one's head when it rains. Still, it was a 'no' and Kagome clenched her firsts more, trying to find a way to make him change his mind.</p><p>"But I want to help others," she objected, her voice a bit louder. as she pleaded hen cause. "I don't care for marriage and kids. I don't mind working to support myself."</p><p>"You say it now, but give it a few years and you'll change your mind," the priest shook his head. "I won't subject my granddaughter to a life of regret. I have decided, Kagome. You are not going to be a priestess."</p><p>The tone of his voice indicated that he had no doubts about it and there was no room for discussion. Kagome's lower lip trembled as she looked into the face that resembled her kind, loving father. There was no hate, only firmness in the old priest's expression, which was even worse. He denied her wish because he thought it was for the better.  His decision was one made out of concern, even if his reasons were wrong.</p><p>"But, grandfather..." she uttered, feeling tears threatening to fill her eyes.</p><p>"Can't she join us for now?" Souta  asked, obviously trying to help his sister. "I mean she won't distract me and she can learn until..."</p><p>."Souta," their grandfather sighed heavily. "It's not acceptable. Kagome is a daughter of a well-respected and wealthy family. There is much she has to learn in order to assume and perform her duties as a wife in the future, she can't spend her time lingering around dusty books and learning things she won't need."</p><p>"Besides," he continued as he looked sternly at them both. "I cannot limit my time schooling you, I am old and weary, I won't be able to perform as a priest for much longer. You have to learn and perfect your skills fast."</p><p>"But... I could..." Kagome started, but the priest lifted a hand.</p><p>"Silence. It's final Do not bring up this foolish daydream again. It might have some allure to wear robes of a priestess, but it is a hard work to battle darkness and lead the community according to the will of the kami," Mr. Higurashi declared firmly. "It is not a task a feeble female can perform correctly. And the town will soon be in a need of a good priest when I retire. Stop your foolishness, you two."</p><p>Tears filled her eyes and Kagome fought not to allow them to  fall. She clutched the fabric of her dress in her hands so hard that her knuckles were white. She could see Souta's sympathetic expression from where he sat beside her, his own head lowered. </p><p>"Now, stop stalling," the priest said. "Souta, continue your reading. Kagome, go to your room."</p><p>Kagome lifted her eyes to her grandfather again and saw the glint in his eye, one she remembered her father had had when he'd went to heal people that were in a really bad shape, just to bring them back to health. It was the stubborn, steel-hard determination of Higurashis. </p><p>She stood mechanically and pushed the chair back close to the table, a sense of defeat and finality filling her heavy heart. She wasn't going to sit here any time soon. She touched Souta's back as she walked behind him and around the table, trying to silently tell him that she was going to be fine.</p><p>Her grandfather smiled at her when she walked towards the door.</p><p>"Don't be sad, child. It was just a fantasy that many a girl have at some point in life. Soon you'll see it this way as well. Don't worry, I will make sure you will get a good husband when your time for marriage comes, a young, wealthy and handsome one, a respectable man who will take care of you."</p><p>Kagome felt an urge to shout, but knew it wouldn't help, it'd just make her grandfather think she was childish. Instead, she stopped in the door and looked back at her grandfather sitting down in his favorite chair. She wanted to tell him she didn't want to marry and that even if she wanted there would be no man that would appreciate her personality anyway. But she knew he'd think her over dramatic.</p><p>It was all stupid. She was a girl, so what? She could be a priestess if she put her mind to it. She could be as good as any priest. She certainly wasn't going to silently let her grandfather choose a husband for her. She was a Higurashi too, which meant she was as stubborn and determined as her grandpa, that she wasn't going to relinquish her dream only because he said 'no'.</p><p>So, instead of saying anything, she bowed her head properly and left the room, making sure her steps were as silent as usual as she climbed up the stairs to her room.</p><p>It was when she was in her room, behind the closed door, when she let her tears of frustration and disappointment fall. She fell onto the bed and hit the pillow with her fist, sobbing at the injustice in the world.</p><p>"It's so stupid!" Men could be independent and support themselves, and follow their dreams. She, a girl, wasn't even allowed to try.</p><p>Which only made her want to prove them wrong more.</p><p>It was after a few minutes of crying that she realized that she could hear music.</p><p>Holding her breath and tensing, Kagome listened to the silent melody, a strange instrument she'd never heard before. With a frown she sat up and looked around, confused and disoriented for a moment. The tune was so otherworldly, nothing like Kagome knew. It was making her feel better, somehow. It made her want to leave all her worries behind and just follow the rhythm of the music that seemed to come from nearby, but there was no one who could play - she was in the house alone with Souta and her grandfather, who were certainly not in possession of any kind of a flute - or what she supposed had to be a strange flute.</p><p>Besides, the sound was coming from behind the wardrobe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting on her bed, head tilted, tears drying on her cheeks, Kagome stared at her wardrobe in a mixture of confusion and bewilderment. </p><p>Over the last minute the music grew a bit louder, but still remained quiet enough to be pleasant. She still couldn't determine what instrument it was, but it was no difference, actually</p><p>The more concerning thing was who was playing it, since she was sure it wasn't her grandpa or brother. Was there someone else in the house? She frowned, since their arrival she hadn't seen anyone else around the house besides her family, the maid and her husband.</p><p>As the music banished her distress, at least for now, curiosity replaced it. Was there a secret denizen of the old house? Why was their presence kept hidden? Without thinking about it she wiped her face and sniffed a few times, feeling her previously shaking and tense body relax as the sound washed over her. </p><p>She looked at the wardrobe and the wall against which it stood. There had to be a room behind it. Slowly, as if the music was a skittish animal that could be scared by a sudden move, the girl walked out of her room. The melody was barely heard in the corridor as she walked towards the back of it. There was only one door in this part of the hall, the one leading to Souta's room. The wall opposite to them was blank, with no sign of a doorway.</p><p>Puzzled, the girl returned to her room and approached the wall behind the wardrobe. one thing was pretty clear, the walk was much shorter inside her room that outside, which meant that most certainly there was another room hidden in the corner of the house.</p><p>A room that couldn't be accessed from the hall.</p><p>Why? And how someone could get in without a doorway? There most certainly were no entrances from the outside of the house. There weren't even any windows, she was sure of it. </p><p>Confused and more than a bit weirded out, Kagome lifted a hand and knocked at the wall. The knock sounded predictably just like a knock to a wall should.</p><p>But the music abruptly stopped.</p><p>"Hello?" Kagome uttered, feeling foolish. Here she was, standing in the corner of her room, knocking at a wall and calling out.</p><p>And getting no answer beside the silence.</p><p>Slowly, Kagome walked back to her bed to sit on it, staring at the wall. It looked normal, just like it always had looked. The room was as silent as always, nothing was out of order. </p><p>She;d be almost willing to think that the music had been her imagination playing tricks on her, but she wasn't blessed with such vivid imagination. She knew she'd heard a strange flute. She knew there was a closed off room behind this wall, one that had no entrance, unless there was a pair of doors behind her wardrobe.</p><p>Which should be creepy, since there was no way to move the heavy wooden furniture without help of at least one person and without making lots of noise. And leaving marks on the floor. In short, there was no easily way inside that room. There was a person stuck in there, for some strange reason, imprisoned in the old house for kami knew how long. Yet somehow it wasn't scary at all, it was intriguing.</p><p>Somehow all that had transpired downstairs felt as if it was of little importance. She knew that she wanted to help people and not be tied to a man, she knew that she'd find a way to follow her heart. Almost serene sureness of this fact filled her heart with quiet resolve. </p><p>And she was going to find out who was living on the other side of the wall - she was sure there was a someone stuck in there. She just had to move that wardrobe and find out. And when she did, she'd ask how they managed to make her feel so good with only a bit of music.</p><p>"I will find a way to move you," she told the wardrobe firmly. "I will solve the mystery."</p><p>With that declared, Kagome went out of the room, planning to make some tea to go with the lunch. It was probably high time she started heating the stew. Her grandfather wouldn't have a chance to comment on her being emotional and not having the dinner ready when he and Souta had their break.</p><p>.</p><p>An ear twitched. A pair of yellow eyes stared at the wall in front of them. </p><p>"Sure you will, you Higurashi wench."</p><p>.</p><p>A whole week passed before Kagome heard the melody again.</p><p>It was a rather busy week. The first evening after her failed attempt at convincing her grandpa to teach her, she met up with Souta and her brilliant brother offered to rely all the knowledge bestowed on him by the old priest to her. This way, as he told his suddenly starry-eyed sister, he could make himself remember the teachings better. None of them saw things their grandfather's way, being raised by parents who had been more akin to partners than to a man and his housewife. Of course, Souta wanted something in return - as a result of it Kagome suddenly changed her diet, giving all her cake pieces to the young boy, unless the cake was one of the few Souta didn't like.</p><p>The siblings decided to use their walks to exchange knowledge, since they established a new routine of having a walk before supper every evening. It was a bit like their walks in the park that had been located near their old home. Now, walking in the forest near the shrine, the siblings talked and laughed, looking for herbs and interesting rocks. Instead of separating them their grandfather gave them a new reason to spend time together. </p><p>Their grandfather seemed to be pleased that Kagome was not throwing any tantrums or trying to make him change his mind. One day, as if to make up for his brash refusal of allowing her to learn, he gave her a painted box of sewing tools, which had once belonged to her grandmother.</p><p>Mrs. Higurashi probably didn't even know about that afternoon, busying herself with maintaining the house and the activities of the crochet group, which she joined on invitation from one of her old friends.</p><p>Things settled down over this week. The Higurashi house fell into a pattern of predictability and stability, each member of the household taking care of their work, spending their free time in which ever way they wanted. In Kagome's case - when she wasn't taking a stroll with Souta or going with her mother to meet and befriend daughters of her friends - it meant trying to move the heavy wardrobe.</p><p>The pesky piece of furniture, old and sturdy, was stubbornly refusing to move more than a few centimeters over this time and Kagome was getting frustrated. A couple of times she was about to ask Hojo to help her move it, but every time she thought about asking someone for help, she felt reluctant. What was she supposed to tell them anyway? There was a music coming from behind that wall a few days ago and I want to see if there are doors behind the wardrobe?</p><p>She didn't want to share her secret with anyone. It was her mystery to solve. Well, after solving it, she'd probably let Souta know, but she wanted to be the first one to see if there was a doorway and cross it if there was.</p><p>So, a week passed, with no sound from behind the wall.</p><p>Until the day when grandpa and Souta went to visit a priest in a neighboring shrine. They were supposed to stay for the night, especially since the weather was rapidly changing from heavy rains to hot and stuffy,.</p><p>So, for the first time in a week, Kagome was not going for a walk this evening. She was sorting the balls of colorful yarn from a box she'd found in the attic the other day, when she heard the sound of the strange flute again.</p><p>She froze, looking up at the wardrobe in silent shock. It only grew louder in time. It was a different tune from the previous one. The first one had been soothing and encouraging, this one was... playful and daring. She felt as if she was drunk and sober at the same time. She wanted to sing and to laugh and run to the forest, to spin and dance in one of the grassy meadows, knocking the dew from the grass blades. She wanted to challenge the world and its order, to spread her arms and fly, to throw herself on the ground and watch the wild flowers grow.</p><p>And most of all she wanted to uncover the mystery of who was playing the flute.</p><p>"Um..." Kagome pushed the balls of yarn from her lap, not caring where they fell and rolled away from under her feet. Slowly, she approached the wall next to the wardrobe. The music was so strange, it came back so suddenly and with no reason she could think of.</p><p>But it was as real as before. It was not her imagination.</p><p>She put a hand against the wall and sighed, feeling the smooth wallpaper under her skin. Then she moved her head closer, trying to peer behind the wardrobe, but it was too close to the wall. She rested her other hand on the side of the cabinet, trying to support herself as she leaned in closer... </p><p>Just to stumble and hit her head on the wall when the huge, previously unmovable piece of furniture practically moved out of her way, sliding soundlessly across the floor boards for at least a good twenty centimeters.</p><p>"Ouch!" she yelped and rubbed her cheek where it hit the wall.</p><p>The music got a bit louder in her ears. It almost sounded amused at the startled girl staring at her hand and arm, that was now outstretched. </p><p>"What?" she muttered and experimentally pushed. </p><p>The wardrobe slid a bit further, acting as if it wasn't made out of wood, but wool. It still felt like it should, just didn't act like it should. How peculiar...</p><p>She felt a surge of excitement rush through her. With a happy, triumphant smile she took a step forward, knowing that she was this one step closer to solving the mystery. </p><p>A part of her felt a bit anxious, wanting to go and tell someone about the music and suddenly movable wardrobe. But after a short moment of considering this option, she shook her head, discarding it.</p><p>Kagome wanted to be the first one to explore, to solve the mystery. It made sense, it was she who heard the music. It was her room where it could be heard. It felt a bit personal, intimate, a challenge she should face on her own. Besides. Souta wasn't there and he was who she wanted to show the hidden room the most, he'd love to find out that their new house had a secret like the manors from stories. </p><p>She wasn't sure if she wanted to alert the others about her finding - most certainly not before she had a chance to get on the other side of the wall. What if somehow the old priest and Hojo family knew of the hidden room and its inhabitant?  What if it was their dark secret? What if no one was supposed to know, to learn the identity of the person playing the odd flute?</p><p>Then revealing she knew of this would be a disaster - not only would she get in trouble, it'd also most likely mean she wouldn't see the other room. She had to investigate on her own and not alert anyone else. She wouldn't let her anxiety hold her back, when she knew there was nothing bad going to happen. She didn't know from where this knowledge came, as she didn't understand why the odd music still ringing in her ears was soothing her. Her intuition told her it was going to be fine and she trusted her gut. Her heartbeat was fast as anticipation took over. </p><p>Mind made, she pushed the wardrobe harder. It slid smoothly, revealing the part of the wall usually obscured from sight and sunlight.</p><p>And a door.</p><p>"Yes!" Kagome allowed herself a small yell of excitement and a bounce of elation at the sight of the plain door, not unlike the ones that stood between her room and the hallway. She heard the music reflect her joy and she twirled, the skirt of her modest green dress swishing as her bare feet lightly completed the circle.  "I did it!"</p><p>The flute played a high, almost praising tone and fell silent.</p><p>For a brief second she worried the door would be locked and she'd have to look for a key, but as soon as she moved closer to it, she let out a sigh of relief. There was a key in the keyhole, and an odd one at that. It was made out of wood, carved to resemble a cherry flower.</p><p>She laid her hand on the doorknob while the other went to the key and turned it. A soft click could be heard as the key turned smoothly. </p><p>Kagome looked back at her room, basked in the warm light of the sun. She smiled and took a deep, steadying breath before she pushed the door open, eagerly looking inside.</p><p>And as she stepped in, Kagome saw a sunlit forest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There was some mix up when I posted chapter 3, the most recent Barks entry got stuck to the end of the chapter. It's fixed now, sorry for the missing it.<br/>On the side note - I'm on the fence about making a fic play lit on yt for this one, so let me know if you're interested.<br/>Anyway, enjoy and review as you please.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagome stopped in the doorway, her hand grasping the doorknob as if it was her anchor. It was nothing like what she'd expected when she'd thought about the secret room of her grandfather's house.</p><p>Her wide brown eyes were taking in the sight of the forest illuminated by the sunlight coming in through a window that she was sure couldn't be seen from the outside. </p><p>It took her a good minute to realize that it was not a real forest, just an intricate painting taking up the space on all the walls and ceiling of the room that was similar in size to hers. The floor was covered with dry leaves to strengthen the impression made by the tree trunks, each in a different shade of brown and green, moss painted covering their twisting roots. Tree limbs were depicted so skillfully they seemed to sway on the nonexistent wind. Here and there Kagome spotted red and blue, yellow and black birds flying between the branches or sitting in their nests. The cobwebs covering the window filtered the sunlight, making it look more like beams passing through the real trees. She almost could hear the wind rustling in the leaves. and the birds chirping. The mural was made so wonderfully that she felt as if the room she was in had no walls, just a wast forest that formed this tiny alcove of free space.</p><p>The impression of a spacious alcove under the canopy of trees strengthened the fact that there were no furniture to obstruct the view.</p><p>Well, no furniture other than a bed, which broke the illusion of a forest she had been in. At first it looked like a pile of leaves- actually it was covered in them, but she could see the bedposts on the foot of the bed and the headboard that was made out of birch wood. A pillow gray from age completed the look that didn't fit  this enchanted forest room.</p><p>But the person half sitting in the bed surely fit in. Unknowingly Kagome lifted her free hand to cover her mouth as she gasped.</p><p>It was a man, young and painfully handsome with the type of beauty Kagome never knew was possible. Long eyelashes cast shadows on his cheeks as he seemed to slumber with his head bowed on his chest. His strong dark brows made him look harsh, but the cut of his mouth and the relaxed expression made his features softer. The corners of his mouth seemed to to twitch, as if he was dreaming pleasant dreams. </p><p>His hair was white, but not like the hair of some old people. It seemed to shine like moonlight and was thick, falling in silky strands over his broad shoulders. Nestled on top of his head was pair of pointed, canine ears covered in silvery white fur. As she looked at them, amazed and by no means scared, the ears seemed to quiver. He wore a bright red robe the kind of which Kagome had never seen before, the sleeves wide and the shirt rather loose. She couldn't see past his waist, since the pile of leaves covered him like a blanket.</p><p>A piece of wood - probably an arrow that lost its feathers, stuck out of his chest.</p><p>"Oh, my kami..." Kagome finally breathed out.</p><p>"Keh, that was a first time I was called that," the man suddenly spoke in a cheeky tone, his voice pleasant. He lifted his head, a pair of golden, almost glowing eyes looking straight at Kagome. "Hey, wait!"</p><p>With a shriek the girl closed the door behind her.</p><p>"Damn."</p><p>Kagome stumbled back from the door she just all but slammed shut. She was moving so fast that she almost tripped over her own feet, her heartbeat speeding as she flailed her arms to catch her balance. </p><p>"Calm down. Calm. down! Don't panic!'</p><p>How not to panic when an actual fae was on the other side of the wall?</p><p>She pressed her hands against her chest, staring with wide eyes at the door, expecting the fae would burst through them any minute to do something terrible to her. Or to the other  two females that were in the kitchen.</p><p>Oh, kami, what to do?</p><p>Her legs were like noodles, so Kagome sat down on her bed and stared at the door some more. She couldn't get the image of those bright, unusual eyes looking at her out of her mind.</p><p>Well. now she knew what was behind the wall.</p><p>A real, living fae.</p><p>With terrible vocabulary and adorable ears. </p><p>Kagome put her hands on her cheeks to keep herself from losing her cool completely and screaming like an insane person. She was sure losing her control and just doing that would be a disaster. Fae always killed those who showed fear in the stories. If she wanted to stay alive she had to be brave and smart. She took some calming breaths, which helped just a bit.</p><p>A few notes of a tune drifted from the other s side, it sounded almost hesitant. It tugged at her heart, just like it had done before, trying to soothe her, to seduce her into letting go of her concerns, to lure her closer...</p><p>"Stop playing!"</p><p>"Make me, wench!" barked the man from the other room, She opened her mouth to yell back. but realized that she had no idea how to make a fae do or not do something. Sure, In stories the heroes somehow dealt with them, but she was no hero. What was she supposed to do now? The man played a few more notes, as if in spite of her, but then stopped.</p><p>"Hey, you don't hafta be scared..." he said, his voice softer now. "I don't eat humans."</p><p>"That's what a human eating monster would say," she mumbled.<br/>"<br/>Did you just call me a monster? It's you who add milk to perfectly good tea!" he objected.<br/>.<br/>What kind of accusation was that? And coming from a man with dog ears!"</p><p>"And you have monkey ears, but I ain't pointing my fingers at ya!"</p><p>Kagome glared silently at the door.</p><p>"So, anyway, you know,  you can come in and talk to me like a civil person. It's no fun when you yell at someone you can't even.. Oh, fuck!"</p><p>The sunlight faded as the sun disappeared behind the horizon and at the same time the voice fell silent.</p><p>Kagome sat motionless, waiting for him to continue, but he never did.</p><p>Did something happen to him? That last exclamation sounded surprised and unhappy... Was it a ploy? Was he trying to lure her in? Why wasn't  he stalking out of there?</p><p>Kagome's eyes widened when a thought came to her mind. It was because of the arrow.</p><p>Feeling some of her courage and curiosity come back, and with, the fae still l silent, Kagome stood up and tiptoed to the door. Carefully she opened it and peered inside. The forest walls were quickly submerging in shadows. The man was in the bed, as before. the only thing changed were his ears, now relaxed and droopy.</p><p>"Um... Hey? Lord fae?" she uttered.</p><p>He snored.</p><p>Kagome looked at him in shock. After a while, when all he did was breathing and snoring softly from time to time, Kagome inched inside the room, dry leaves crunching underfoot as she walked. Still, he remained asleep. In the rising darkness, she could notice that the arrow shaft was actually gloving soft pink light, the light of the power that was a kami blessing.'</p><p>The fae was unable to leave the bed, sealed to it by - presumably - one of her ancestors. As she looked at the otherworldly handsome man, a new realization came to her mind.</p><p>He was silver-white and red. Just like the strange cherry tree flowers. She was sure it was no coincidence.,</p><p>Kagome lingered in the room for a few minutes longer, simply admiring the mural and contemplating the man - most certainly not the other way around.</p><p>But then she left. It was weird to be in a room with a sleeping stranger. she locked the door, just for the peace of the mind, Then she looked at her wardrobe. An experimental push let her know that whatever magic had made it move no longer worked. Luckily, the- door was obscured from the door to her room by the bulk of the wardrobe, so she had some time to figure<br/>what to do.</p><p>As she stretched out in her bed, pulling her blanket right under her chin, she still thought about the hidden room and the slumbering fae with adorable ears.</p><p>This night once more she dreamed about running through a forest, this time the feeling with which she woke at morning was not serene semse of freedom, but instead longing and hope..</p><p>In the room hidden from most of the humans, the fae slumbered, a small, innocent smile on his lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun note.<br/>From what I learned back in high school Celts believed red to be the color of death and white the color of supernatural. <br/>You get an imaginary cookie if you guess what fae Inuyasha is.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for the love shown this story! I am so excited and happy you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At morning a quick peek inside the other room revealed that the fae was still there, fast asleep and quite serene in his slumber. She quickly moved out of the room, locked the door and leaned her back against the wall, breathing deeply to soothe her sudden anxiety.</p><p>This wondrous, unreal being was out of place in the house of the family of priests. She wondered why he was there, sealed in a room that was closed off. Was he a malevolent one, that had been sealed to keep the townsfolk safe? Or was he merely a mischievous one, that got on a priest's nerves too much? </p><p>The girl went down to help the maid with the breakfast, pondering how she could find out more about the fae without giving away her secret. She was in the luck, since her friend was very talkative this morning, happily answering all her questions. Sadly, she knew only the recent history of the house and the fae legends she told her didn't include a fae similar to the one slumbering upstairs.</p><p>She didn't lose hope yet. As soon as she was done with her morning chores, Kagome went to the study, to check out if there was anything in the shrine annals and the books on fae her grandfather had. She spent there all her free time until she heard that the priest and her brother were returning.</p><p>With a heavy sigh she put all the books and papers on their places, making sure to leave the room tidy. She knew her grandfather wouldn't probably mind her doing some reading of the history books, but she knew he despised discord in his collection. Besides, if he'd find her here, she worried, he'd think she was trying to study in secret - which she kinda did, but not in such an obvious way. </p><p>Her hours of research gave her almost no fruits - there was no mention of a white-haired, dog-eared fae in the annals. The books on fae only gave her some idea what the man sleeping in the hidden room could be.</p><p>First of all, the book stated that most dog spirits were malevolent, stalking and chasing, and killing travelers, especially near graveyards and crossroads in the woods. Very rarely they would actually save a person - usually a female - fleeing from a pursuer, killing the chasing man of ill intent. They were said to target people with tarnished soul, dragging them to hell. But they were all black in color, with red or purple eyes.</p><p>There was only one little paragraph on dog fae that were white. Kagome closed the door to the study, thinking about it as she went outside to greet the returning men. </p><p>The white dogs, called cwn, they served the high king of all the fae, guarding his palace, fighting and hunting for him and defending something called in the book as Yasha no Mori. That was all the books had to tell her and Kagome was left with more questions than before. She didn't even know if the fae was actually one of the above, since so many of them could alter their appearances.</p><p>She had to learn more about the ways of dealing with fae if she was going to approach that one sealed in the other room. She smiled and greeted Souta as he jumped out of the carriage and went to help their grandfather to step down the stairs to the ground. So far, Souta's training were mostly history lessons and meditation, with some elements of purification techniques. All that was important, but rather useless to Kagome. Yet, the young woman knew that she could make her brother ask the wise priest questions she couldn't ask herself.</p><p>When the time came for their walk, Kagome allowed her brother to first tell her the wonders of the trip. He was really excited as they walked down a path that led towards a small lake near the shrine grounds. Kagome was happy to see her brother practically bounce as he walked beside her. The road meandered between fields and pastures, so late in the day there was no one working on the fields and even cows were already gone from their pastures. The sun was low in the sky, but it was rarely seen through the gaps in the clouds that promised rain at any time. Kagome guessed it would be best to keep the walk short today.</p><p>"You clearly enjoyed yourself while I had to stay at home," she said, pretending to pout. "I wouldn't have guessed visiting a shrine would be so exciting to you."</p><p>"You don't know the best part yet! They had artifacts there," Souta explained. "It was nothing like our boring shrine, where people just pray and purify. The priest there has to purify and remake seals on the objects each day!"</p><p>"So, they have fae-given things? What do they have?" Kagome asked, forgetting about teasing her excited brother. Such things were rare and often shrines kept them secret to keep them out of wrong hands. </p><p>"A sword that can kill you and then make you into an undead obedient to the wielder. The priest has to keep it in a basin with water from the sacred spring," Souta waved his hands, as if trying to draw the shape of the things he was talking about in the air in front of himself. </p><p>"That sounds dangerous," Kagome winced at a thought of a warlord stealing such a blade and staring a civil war.</p><p>"And they have a real fae!" Kagome stumbled at Souta's next words, the boy didn't noticed Kagome practically tripping over her own feet and catching her balance just before falling on her face in one of many muddy puddles. "She's sealed away in a mirror, not bigger than a plate."</p><p>"A fae... A real one?" Kagome uttered. "Are you sure it's not a magic mirror or something?"</p><p>"I saw her," Souta looked at his sister with bright, excited eyes of someone who found appreciation of the priesthood. It was no longer boring to the boy, of that she was sure. "She was really pretty and she was sleeping in there, wearing the most unusual robes that seemed to flow around her. And she had hair that had to reach at least to her knees! And her wings were made of glimmering feathers!"</p><p>"Oh, my..." Kagome thought about the fae that was sealed in their own shrine, his hair long and silver, his eyes blazing golden, his ears twitching. Souta had never mentioned him before, could it be that he was not aware of their own shrine's secret? Was it something he was going to learn about later? Or maybe he knew? "Pity we don't have a fae sealed in the shrine too," she said, looking at him to see how he'd react.</p><p>"Yeah," the boy nodded with a pout. "Grandpa said we once had a bow that could shoot arrows straight at whatever the bowman wanted, as long as the bowman was pure of heart. But then it got transferred to the shrine on Mt. Azusa, because they were being attacked by some bird fae that set everything they touched on fire."</p><p>He looked genuinely unhappy that they didn't have any special artifacts to take care of. Which was probably a good thing, Kagome suspected that learning to deal with such objects would take months and the  responsibility would weight on the shoulders of the priest in charge of the item for all his life. Anyway, it seemed that her brother had no idea that they indeed had a fae in the shrine, one sealed by one of their ancestors. It was also very likely that their grandpa didn't know either, since she doubted that he'd hold such an information from his successor. He'd rather tell him right away and teach him to ensure that Souta could do his duty flawlessly.</p><p>The lake came into view as they neared the top of a small swell of the land. Kagome glanced at it, resting peacefully in between pastures, a few small groups of trees littering the area. Her favorite spot was a row of three old willow trees growing along one of the shores, their branches almost entwining as if the trees wanted to hold hands. It was a lovely spot to escape the heat of the sun.</p><p>A man was standing near the nearest willow. He was watering a horse that stood beside him. The steed was a tall beast, black of coat and obviously of good bloodline. The man was dressed in fine clothing, his long black hair falling down his back in waves barely held back with a tie. He looked at the Higurashi siblings and waved a hand in a friendly greeting. Despite being so far, Kagome knew who it was.</p><p>The young lord Kagewaki, only son and heir of the old lord that had his manor built a few kilometers away from the town. Souta and herself had met this kind and handsome man before, when he'd visited the shrine. He also seemed to often enjoy an afternoon ride in the area near to the lake, so they often saw him riding his horse in a distance.</p><p>He was a bachelor and had flawless manners, his generosity and kindness were well known in the town. From what Kagome gathered from her new friends, many girls from respectable families longed to be his bride. Yet, he was of age for a few years now, but seemed not to notice the girls swooning at his sight. </p><p>Kagome waved back, so did Souta. They hadn't exchanged many words with him, but from what she had seen, he was a silent scholarly type. He never tried to approach them on their walks, but he didn't try to avoid them either. She supposed he could be shy and had problems making new friends, so she tried not to act like most of the girls and run to pester him whenever she saw him.</p><p>"We better go home," Souta said when a rumble of a distant thunder rolled over the land. "I don't want to get caught in the rain."</p><p>"Mhm," Kagome nodded and they turned back to walk home. She was silent for a while. "Hey, did grandpa tell you anything about how to... Uh... Is there a way to stop a fae from mischief and make sure they speak the truth? I mean for a not reiki user?"</p><p>"I'm not sure..." Souta looked at her, obviously surprised. "I can ask grandpa tomorrow for you."</p><p>"Thanks." Kagome smiled. "I was just wondering how I'd..."</p><p>She knew she could tell him, but a part of her wanted to keep her secret for a while longer. He had a chance to see a sealed fae and she wanted to see her own fae awake again before she let Souta meet him.</p><p>Right as she was about to try and come up with an excuse the rain finally came down, and in a downpour from the start. It was warm, but still, the siblings shrieked in unison and ran towards home, laughing and forgetting about the supernatural for a while.</p><p>Kagome was reminded about it when she went to her room to change out of her drenched dress. As soon as she closed the door behind her, she heard a soft melody from the hidden room.</p><p>With a gasp - and without a thought - she went to open the secret door and... There he was, sitting sealed to his bed, wide awake, ears perked. The forest painting looked like a shadowy forest due to the clouds outside. His golden eyes looked at her as he played the most otherworldly, playful tune. A spark of amusement twinkled in those strange eyes. The flute he played was like nothing she'd ever seen before. </p><p>The fae stopped playing after a few seconds. </p><p>"Hey, you look like you took a swim in a pond. Listen, before sunset ends and puts m back to sleep, could you, remove the arrow?" he asked and pointed to the stick in his chest. "It's hard to play with one lung pierced. Uh..." he frowned, as if trying to remember something. "...please?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What will Kagome answer be?<br/>Update, if all goes well, will be on the next weekend.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No."</p><p>The word left her without even thinking too much about it. The fae's eyes widened and his ears twitched as he pouted at her. She forgot about her wet dress and that the supper was going to start soon. Her world narrowed to this one magnificently painted room and the man that looked at her.</p><p>"No? But I asked nicely!" he objected. "And I played for you!"</p><p>He sounded so disappointed and a part of Kagome wanted to hurriedly erase the source of the sad look in his eyes. Was it because of his droopy ears or some kind of spell he was weaving?</p><p>"I am not unsealing a intentionally dangerous entity," she declared, trying to keep firm to her word and pushing away that annoying bit of herself who wanted to oblige to his wish. "Someone of my ancestors sealed you here for a reason." </p><p>"Sure, I can be dangerous, but I can promise not to harm anyone when you release me," the fae said. At least he wasn't lying that he was harmless, she could see the long nails that adorned his fingers and was pretty sure he could do serious damage with them. </p><p>"Everyone knows not to trust the word of a random fae," she said and crossed her arms in front of herself, to keep her fingers from twitching. </p><p>"What?" he looked at her, miffed. "Lass, you have your facts wrong! It's the word of a human you can't trust!"</p><p>Kagome glared at him, but as she was about to say something unpleasant about his obvious lie, the fae's eyelids suddenly fell shut and his head leaned backwards, a soft snore tearing out of his throat.</p><p>Well, it clearly meant that he was not going to hear whatever she had to say, so she just shut her mouth and went back to her room to change. </p><p>.</p><p>It was hard to forget there was a stranger, a fae, sleeping in the other room. She did her best not to think about it when she was changing or washing her face in the bowl standing on the table in the corner of the room. Her eyes seemed to be drawn by the door to the other room, the mysterious atmosphere of that place seemed to seep into her room, teasing her senses like a tantalizing scent of a freshly baked cake. </p><p>It was also hard to not think about the fae man. The image of his serene, slumbering face was permanently etched in her memory, so did the peculiar glow of his eyes and the adorable twitch of his ears. Sometimes, as she went about her daily chores the next day, Kagome would freeze suddenly, listening intently, because she imagined she heard a soft snore coming from the room no one else in the family seemed to realize existed.</p><p>She wanted to see him again, talk to him again. She wasn't sure about what and she was a bit afraid to approach him, but at the same time, at the mere thought of talking to him, learning more about him, her heart started to beat faster. She couldn't wait till she had some way to ensure his honesty and her safety in their dealings. </p><p>Kagome didn't expect Souta to have answers to her questions right away, the boy had to find a way to steer the lecture of their grandfather the right way without making the old man surprised that his pupil expressed interest in something that was not directly connected to their lesson.</p><p>So, when the next day the siblings went for a walk, she was quite shocked when Souta grabbed her hand and grinned widely. The afternoon sun shone at his youthful face, filtered through the branches of the trees on the edge of the forest, where their path led them.</p><p>"You're so giving me all the sweets for the rest of your life!" he said. When Kagome blinked, the boy grinned even wider. "Grandpa told me the story of the fae lady sealed in Mr. Mushin's shrine. She was sealed away by a priest, but she was first caught by a regular farmer."</p><p>"Oh, my," Kagome looked at him expectantly, excited that her wait was not going to be long. "Tell me the tale!"</p><p>"So, yeah," Souta was no storyteller, but he tried to talk in the same tone their mother used when she told them stories. "There was this farmer, Kuro, he was a simple man living a simple life. One evening, as he was returning from his field, he saw a fae lady beautiful like the moon itself. She was bathing in a spring and when he saw her, he fell in love with her. So, he wanted her to stay with him. He sneaked to the edge of the spring and took the silver robe left by the fae."</p><p>Kagome frowned, thinking how mortified she'd be if someone not only peeped at her, but also stole her clothing. </p><p>"The fae lady." Souta continued, the siblings walking slowly down the path that ran along the border of the forest, where shadows grew darker as the day was coming closer to the end. "She was angry at him and wanted to fight him, but he lifted her robe, which turned out to be like a shield, deflecting all her attacks. Kuro offered to bargain for the robe. He said that if she promised to be his wife for a year, he would give her robe back to her. To make sure she wouldn't go back on her word, she gave him her true name."</p><p>"A true name..." Kagome repeated and caught Souta's attention.</p><p>"Yeah, grandpa said that, if you get a fae's true name, they have to obey your every order, even to kill themselves. He called it a kotodama. That's why you should not give a fae your name too, since they can use names in magic and enchant you easier when they know your name,"</p><p>"Oh, it's like in the story of the Snake Lady, who stole the heir of a noble house by calling him out of the forest," Kagome remembered. Souta nodded.</p><p>"Anyway, during that year, the fae lady fell in love with Kuro and decided to spend the rest of his life with him. They had two children together and lived happily for seven years. But one day a wandering priest came to their village. He found out she was a fae and assumed that the farmer was enchanted, so he went to fight her. The fae wanted to flee, but her unsuspecting husband called her by her name and she fell from the sky, her wings not working to lift her back to the heavens. She fell into the mirror the priest had prepared and was sealed there, asleep forever. The farmer pleaded with the priest to release her, but sadly, five legendary objects are needed to undo the seal. Grandpa says that the farmer went away to find the objects, but never came back. And he says that this story is two hundred years old, so there's no happy ending. He also added that it's a good tale to remind everyone that, albeit fair and full of wonder, dealing with fae will always lead to misery."</p><p>"I can't help but feel sad for the family." Kagome confessed. They were slowly making their way back home=.</p><p>"Me too," Souta nodded. "But I bet the farmer had lots of great adventures when he went on his journey."</p><p>"Well, maybe, but he was never reunited with his family," Kagome sighed.</p><p>""True," the boy looked to their feet and was quiet for a moment. "But he was pretty brave, maybe he became a hero later. I mean... He went and stole a fae's robe and then bargained with her. Only that in the long run he lost her."</p><p>Kagome hummed as she walked. It was a sad story, one that could have so easily been a happy one. If not for the misunderstanding and prejudice that in this case was misplaced, the story could have had a lovely ending.</p><p>Even more reason to tread carefully when talking to the golden-eyed fae and to keep him a secret. </p><p>She looked at the house they were nearing. The sun was shining on the wall and Kagome could see her window reflecting the light, just like her mother's. There was a blank wall where the third window was. </p><p>She looked back to see the sun almost touching the horizon. The sunset was upon them. </p><p>Feeling a sudden rush of adrenaline, Kagome turned to her brother. </p><p>"I need to go and... Uh, I need to check something out, see you at the supper!" she said and ran towards the house like a little girl. She was sure Souta was staring after her as she ran. She hated lying and was never good at it, but she told herself that she didn't actually lie. She was going to check something.</p><p>She opened the door to the hidden room just in time to see the fae yawning, his tongue curling like dog's, his arms stretching above his head. As soon as she opened the door, the fae looked at her, blinking drowsily.</p><p>"Oh, you came back to remove the arrow? Go ahead, wench," he said with a wide, hopeful smile.</p><p>"I'm not here to do that!" Kagome objected and froze. Why was she here anyway? She ran back here as if there was something very important to do, but now she couldn't remember what thought triggered that action. </p><p>"No?" the man frowned. "Really, I don't know what you have against me, I did nothing wrong."</p><p>She blinked at the fae a few times, then shook herself out of her daze, rested her fists on her hips and took a few steps in the room, the leaves crumbling under her feet.  His ears twitched when she approached the foot of the bed he was resting upon. </p><p>"What, hm... What do you want me to give you in return for removing the arrow?" he asked. Kagome pointed a finger at him..</p><p>"Your true name."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh, my! Kagome, what are you doing?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The silence that fell after she spoke, was almost deafening. Not even a bird chirped outside. Kagome felt as if a gust of wind flew past her, she felt as if something invisible swirled around her, swaying the ends of her hair and the strands of the man's silver mane.</p><p>The fae blinked his golden eyes.</p><p>"What the hell?" he breathed out. She scowled something fierce. "You're joking, right?"</p><p>"Of course I'm not." Kagome shook her head. "Now - name."</p><p>"You may call me the one who wears the robe that doesn't burn," he grumbled. </p><p>"It doesn't sound like a name." Kagome pouted.</p><p>"Keh, and how many true names the wise miko happens to know?" the man raised a brow. Kagome paused a little.</p><p>"Um... none... But it still doesn't sound like a name," she said softly. The man smiled a wide, cheerful smile, that seemed to make the whole room fill with light and elation. She felt tempted to return this smile.</p><p>As she looked at him, Kagome glimpsed a canine too long to belong to a normal human. Yet another sign he wasn't human. But, instead of being scared, she felt a bit fascinated.</p><p>"So, um... you that wears an inflammable shirt," she started.</p><p>The fae snorted.</p><p>"Just call me Inuyasha, wench," he offered, covering his mouth, as if trying not to laugh. Kagome perked up, despite the fact that he was obviously having fun at her expanse.</p><p>"Is it your real true name?" she asked hopefully.</p><p>"Who knows?" he chuckled still.</p><p>"Well, you should know if it is or not," she pointed a finger at him. "And you shouldn't laugh at me. I'm just trying..."</p><p>"...To seize control over my spirit, I know," he cut in. Now, his voice was harsh and hard. The room was now shadowy and cool.</p><p>"What? No! I just don't want to be lied to," she shook her head. There was a tight feeling in her stomach at being accused of wanting to enslave him.</p><p>"Liar," he barked.</p><p>"I'm not a liar. I'm a terrible liar."</p><p>"Keh. I can believe that," he smirked, his anger now a fading memory. Kagome gave him a somewhat faint smile. It seemed he was easy to anger, but it didn't last long. It was a reassuring information, he was not of the vengeful fae. </p><p>"Um... Could you, please, play for me? You said you did before, and I really liked it," she said shyly, fiddling with her fingers, standing in front of the bed and feeling a bit like a small girl asking for sweets. </p><p>"Is it an order? Because, if it is, you should say my true name instead of the 'p' word," he said teasingly. Her downcast eyes lifted up to glance at him. </p><p>"It's not an order, it's a request. Besides, I don't know your true name," she pointed out. He cocked his head like a dog </p><p>"I told you my name," he said. "Do you think it's not name-like enough to be a name?"</p><p>Kagome giggled. "It sounds like a name, but I doubt you'd tell me your true one, since you seem to be very afraid I'd abuse it."</p><p>"Keh! Humans always abuse our names," he said with a scowl, his tone agitated. Kagome lifted her hands in front of herself in a soothing gesture.</p><p>"I wouldn't. And it was just a request," she said and took a small step back, trying to make him realize she was not a bad person.</p><p>"Feh," the fae man grumbled and winced when she stepped back. "Fine, I'll play."</p><p>He lifted his right hand and reached to the spot behind his ear. When he saw her curious, hopeful expression, he smirked and pulled something that was hidden behind one of his adorable ears.</p><p>"Oh," Kagome gasped in awe.</p><p>It was a flute. Somehow, he pulled it out of behind his ear, where no flute could be hidden from view.</p><p>"Neat trick, huh?" he smirked. Kagome nodded, looking at the ear, that flicked at her attention, then at the flute itself.</p><p>It was nothing like the flutes she'd seen. It was made out of light, almost white wood, that was carved and then painted with golden and red. Autumn leaves swirled around the shaft of the flute. The fae's smirk grew wider when he saw her eyes glued to the instrument, then he lifted it up, avoiding the arrow. He started to play.</p><p>It was a song the kind of which people talk they dreamed about, but can't recall the melody after waking up. Kagome felt a wave of relaxation and warmth wash over her as she listened to the tune, her body rocking on her heels a bit. The fae's eyes glinted, the forest painted around them seemed to be alive, the world outside felt like a dream of someone else. Kagome sighed and took a step. The music was so painfully beautiful and strange, but she was sure it'd sound even better once the stick in his chest was removed. She wanted to hear it. She wanted to dance to it, dance with the golden-eyed man, laugh as he laughed and run in the wilderness of the hills behind the shrine grounds, forgetting her old life, her old dreams, her old boundaries.</p><p>Her hand lifted, reaching over the pile of dry leaves covering the man's half.</p><p>The sun set.</p><p>The music faltered and then stopped when the fae's fingers grew limp, his arms falling to the bed, his head lolling to the side. The flute rolled across his chest and disappeared in the leaves.</p><p>Kagome gasped, shaken out of her trance. She blinked and jumped back, realizing she was now standing next to the bed, that she almost unleashed the fae, entranced by his music and magic.</p><p>"You.... You sneaky dog," she glared at the mischievous man, who was smiling innocently in his sleep. </p><p>She wanted to yank at these cute ears of his for trying to trick her. But she realized it would be a bad idea. Fae in the stories always got hostile if offended or assaulted, even if they were good or neutral in the beginning. </p><p>Still, she couldn't leave his mischief unpunished. </p><p>Kagome glanced at the man, thoughtful. Then she ran out of the room and returned a minute later with a comb, a handful of silk flowers and a hair tie. Giggling, she approached the slumbering fae and quickly braided a section of his hair that went from the base of his ear all the way to his waist. She braided in the colorful flowers, feeling more than a bit jealous about how soft and nice his hair was. No wonder he kept it long, she wouldn't want to cut such pretty hair. She made sure the braid rested across his chest before she left the room.</p><p>It was just then, as she closed the door, that she remembered about Souta and the supper. Blushing at her forgetfulness and hoping Souta wasn't weirded out by her sudden dash for her room, she went downstairs to help the maid set the table for the supper. Her brother gave her a curious glance, but said nothing about her odd behavior.</p><p>.</p><p>Her body felt so heavy and tired as it coiled between jagged rocks and small, feeble bushes that covered the mountain slope. Scales scraped against the small pebbles and it was the only sound she could hear, beside her own breathing. She crawled forward, only reason her body moved was the steel will that burned behind her eyes. With the jewel under her tongue she could draw on its power, but she was afraid it'd give her location away.</p><p>She wanted it all to end, to stop. She wanted to be safe and warm again, to be able to relax and not look behind her back at every shadow and noise.</p><p>How could one of her kind be so skittish?</p><p>Well, the answer was clear - she was chased, pursued for so long she no longer remembered what feeling calm meant. Months or years passed since she'd escaped his webs and the fear of going back to that cavern, now bearing scorch marks and smelling of her despair, was enough to make her move. She couldn't go back to that dark place, where she would be bound and helpless. She couldn't go back to the sweet, putrid odor of rot, of malice and greed. She couldn't go back to the pain, to the slow fading of her will, to the patient captor waiting for her to give up, to release the jewel, to surrender her name. </p><p>Vaguely she remembered the time before being captured, the peaceful days of silent, happy life, the house filled with sunlight, with creaking veranda boards under her feet, with no pain and fear. Back then she'd had a younger sister. They'd sing in the evening, brushing each others hair, dressed in nightgowns and laughing together. The memories were foggy and shattered, many of them seeming more like desperate attempts of warding off the darkness. Still, she knew that once, long ago, she'd been happy and pure.</p><p>Oh, how she longed to be human again...</p><p>She stopped when she saw it - a silver, shimmering web spread between two tall rocks way to her left. </p><p>With a bone-chilling shriek, she rose to her feet, her wings snapping open, her tail slashing the ground. A lightning came from the cloudy sky, blasting the web and one of the rocks. With another scream, she threw herself into the sky, finding new strength, the jewel in her mouth glowing pink as she rose in a tight spiral to the storm clouds. Rain fell and thunder roared, covering her tracks and swallowing the sound of her flapping wings.</p><p>A pair of red eyes watched her, malicious mirth glittering in them as they watched her ascend to the sky..</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: So, yeah, 'Inuyasha' isn't his full true name, but it's his name nonetheless. <br/>And, oh, who might be this lady fleeing? And from whom? <br/>Next update will be either this or the following Sunday/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 8.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day went in a predictable way, following already established pattern. Kagome woke up, dressed, checked the slumbering fae in the other room and went to prepare breakfast with the maid before she went to do her other morning chores. She used to help her mother around the house, but here she didn't really have as much work to do, with the Hojos taking care of keeping the estate clean and the livestock tended to. According to her grandfather, as a maiden from an important family she was supposed to have delicate hands and devote herself to ladylike hobbies like crochet or painting. Kagome wasn't much for both, but she filled her free time with walks in the forest and helping her mom as before.</p><p>So, it was no surprise, that when all her work was finished, she went to the forest, armed with a stick to ward off wild animals and carrying a basket for mushrooms. The past weeks were hot and humid, with lots of rains, the perfect weather for mushrooms. She'd already found a few places where they grew in the forest behind the shrine grounds. Sometimes Souta joined her on the expeditions, but since today he was studying with their grandfather, Kagome went alone. Their mother couldn't go for long walks in an uneven terrain, since her hip often started to ache when she had to walk for too long. Kagome didn't mind the solitude on her walks, since this way she could allow her mind to meander between topics as she walked, appreciating the fresh air, the scents of dirt and plants, the songs of various birds and the general sense of freedom that filled her when she was in the woods.</p><p>Sometimes, she felt as if she was back in the forest of her dreams, and she started to look up, half-expecting to see the one that ran through the woodlands of her dreams each and every night. But no flash of red passed overhead, no tree limb swayed as someone used it to launch themselves forward.</p><p>The fae was still asleep and sealed in the hidden room, in a forest that was painted on the walls of his prison.</p><p>As Kagome walked along a narrow, but easy enough to follow path up one of the many inclines in the terrain, she sighed. It felt right to think about the fae man - Inuyasha, as he told her to call him - in the forest, with the music of the rustling leaves and wind.</p><p>She imagined him waking up - she hoped she could be there to witness him opening his eyes and lifting his head, his gaze catching the 'punishment braid' she'd made.</p><p>Oh, he was going to be so livid!</p><p>She couldn't imagine any boy not yelling in outrage at seeing flowers braided into his hair. Kagome felt the tips of her fingers tingle with the memory of how soft his hair was. Her heart filled with jealousy for a moment, it was not fair that this man had hair softer and longer than hers.</p><p>The girl stepped off the path to the foot of a big oak, where she spotted a mushroom sticking out of the dry leaves. Carefully, she twisted it free and cleaned with a small knife before she put it in her basket. Then she went back to her path.</p><p>The initial fear of the unknown entity in the hidden room was gradually ebbing away in her heart, replaced by growing fascination. He was a mischievous one, this Inuyasha, but didn't seem violent or dishonorable. A part of her felt guilty for not setting him free, but she always reminded herself, that he was a fae and was sealed in a hidden room for a reason. She couldn't just set him free - what if he was going to do something bad? She'd never forgive herself. She had to make sure he behaved - that was why she needed his true name. With its power she could make him promise to be good - a promise she had to word very carefully - before she could remove the arrow.</p><p>"I need to ask him how he got stuck there in the first place," she decided, whispering the words to herself. Absentmindedly she reached a hand and adjusted the green ribbon that tied her hair back to keep it out of her face. For some reason it was keeping to loosen since she came into the forest.</p><p>Hair fixed, Kagome went on with her hunt, following the path as it went more or less in a wide arc, up and down many slopes. She was keeping track of where she was, not wanting to get lost in the woods, especially so late in the day. Soon she was going to go back if she wanted to catch Inuyasha's awakening. The basket was getting fuller with each and every mushroom she spotted as she walked and she decided to go just a bit further down the path, just to check out the area near the base of a steep hillside.</p><p>As she went, she didn't notice a pair of foxes sitting in the bushes a bit away to the left of her path. The adult fox looked amused, his ears perked up as he peered down his pointed nose at the small kit next to him. The kit pouted and after a minute went to follow his target, working his spell to loosen the ribbon on the girl's hair. He really liked the color and his hair was growing pretty long. It'd be really cool if he could steal a miko's ribbon and wear it as his. That'd show that thunder beast Souten who was better at sneaky tricks - foxes of course. No one dared to steal from a priest or a miko, but with his dad at his side, the boy feared no human.</p><p>"Oh, goodness!" Kagome clasped her hands as she watched in awe the lovely view. Surrounded by a pine thicket, the foot of the hillside was a true miracle. It was like a natural alcove, with the pine trees surrounding it from three sides, almost as tall as the rocks that made up the hillside. It was too steep to climb, but it created the perfect terrain to allow a stream, that flew from somewhere uphill to create a waterfall and a small basin under it before it meandered away between the trees. The water tinkled and bubbled as it flew and Kagome was in love with this tiny meadow. It was the perfect place for a picnic. She put her basket on the lush grass and went to the waterfall. The water was clear like crystal and refreshingly cold.</p><p>"I have to bring Souta here next time," she said as she admired the area. "He'll love it, it's just like a picture of a magical meadow."</p><p>She imagined Inuyasha sprawled out on the ground, he'd be totally at home here. Maybe, if he was really a nice fae and decided to stick around, she could show this place to him too?</p><p>She looked to the sky and went to fetch her basket, hurrying back home. The frail hope that she could actually befriend a fae, that she could share things like this with him, made her step lighter.</p><p>She didn't realize her ribbon had slipped off until she was back at home, putting the basket on the kitchen table. She felt a bit annoyed, but she didn't really have time to go look for it, besides there was little chance of finding it in the impending dusk.</p><p>As she went to change her clothes before supper, Kagome forgot about the ribbon, already excited for the short time of Inuyasha's wakefulness.</p><p>The two orange-haired males sat on a fallen log in the forest near the waterfall. The boy smugly allowed his proud father to tie his hair in a stylish ponytail, a big bow of green complimenting his hair color.</p><p>Back in her room, Kagome changed quickly in a fresh dress and went to the hidden room door. Excitedly, she marched in, just to find out she had a few minutes before the sunset woke the sleeping man.</p><p>She bit her bottom lip, she couldn't just stand there and stare at him. Sitting on the foot of his bed didn't feel right either. After a moment of thinking, she went to her room and brought one of her chairs, putting it near the door. As soon as she sat down, the magic in the arrow faded for the short while, allowing Inuyasha to wake.</p><p>First his ears twitched, then he took a long, audible inhale. His head lifted, his golden eyes flying to her as if he'd smelled her sitting there.</p><p>"Um, hello," she said awkwardly, brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear anxiously. Under the watchful, a bit wary gaze of these golden eyes she felt uncertain what to do and say. The man's face relaxed a bit. A blush started to heat up her cheeks.</p><p>"Did you wait for me to wake up, so you could undo the seal?" he asked, hope in his voice.</p><p>"What? No way, I'm not unsealing you before you tell me your true name," she shook her head. He pouted. "So, what's your true name?"</p><p>"You may call me the one who was born out of the New Moon." he responded, a tad amused. It felt like he was enjoying this, treating it as a game of sorts. It was Kagome's time to pout. "Just call me Inuyasha, wench,"</p><p>"I am not a wench," she glared at the silver-haired man. "I have a name, you know!"</p><p>"Ah, yes, I heard humans do have names too. So, what is it?"</p><p>"It's..." Kagome stopped, her mouth open and already forming the first syllable of her name. But the image of his ears perking up and swiveling in her direction, gave her pause. Humans couldn't be bound by their names like fae could with their true names, but revealing a name to a fae was still dangerous, since a malevolent fae could use it against you.</p><p>The ears drooped and the man sighed dejectedly. He put his hand next to the arrow sticking out of his chest.</p><p>"I, by my true name, hereby vow that I shall not misuse the name of the woman sitting in front of me, nor bespell her in any way that wouldn't be beneficial and desired by her. May my tree lose its flowers for a decade if I break this vow.'"</p><p>Nothing happened, no aura pulsed around him, no eerie light came to illuminate the room, not even an eerie wind passed to pick up their hair. And yet, somehow, she knew that his words had weight and that he meant what he swore.</p><p>"...Kagome," she said, her whole body relaxing. A smile, a real one, appeared on his lips, making him look handsome and innocent. It was hard not to smile in return. His promise was formal and even if she didn't know what significance the losing of flowers of his tree was, it was clear to her he didn't want that to happen. He offered her this promise to gain her trust and she found herself giving that trust with ease. It actually was a bit scary to think, that a handful of words made her discard one of the rules.</p><p>"Kagome," he repeated. The sound of her own name felt new and somehow refined when he spoke it. She felt a funny feeling in her belly as she heard him say her name and it was hard to look at him, so she cast her gaze to the leaves underfoot and quickly thought about subject she could use to distract herself from that feeling.</p><p>"Do you like your braid?" she asked, desperately. He blinked and then looked to the flowery plait across his chest. He picked it up with two clawed fingers and shrugged.</p><p>"It isn't half bad, but I ain't into flowers that much," he said and resumed looking at her. That wasn't the reaction she had been expecting. Which meant this distraction wouldn't work...</p><p>"So, how come you're pinned to the bed?" she asked. Inuyasha shrugged</p><p>"Well, at the time your ancestors came to settle here and built the house, I was living in the forest nearby, so when the house was finished, I wanted to use the right of the first night," he confessed. He sounded outrageously casual as he said that, as if it was no big deal. Kagome gasped, her face turning crimson as she covered her mouth with both her hands, staring at the boy. He tilted his head to the side. "What's the deal? You humans are weird."</p><p>Kagome didn't answer, too stunned, embarrassed and shocked to form words. Here he was, shamelessly admitting that he wanted to... Wanted  to...</p><p>"Oi! Don't look at me this way! There were like four bedrooms and I thought I could use one, since the priest had only a wife and they definitely wouldn't be impaired if I took a bed for a night!" the fae scoffed, scowling at her. "But no, you lot are so bloody territorial about who sleep in the house for the first night as it's finished, that your damn ancestor didn't even let me go away when he heard that. He borderline foamed at the mouth! To think I was the only dog between the two of us!"</p><p>One thing became clear to Kagome as she listened  to the rambling fae in front of her.</p><p>He knew very little about human customs.</p><p>And, judging that the house was at least a hundred years old, he was paying a big price for his ignorance.</p><p>She felt a wave of relief wash over her, despite all of this. At least he wasn't a perverted man, on top of not being a malevolent fae. Actually, it was a bit amusing when she thought about it. And a bit saddening, too, but it was hard to feel sad for him when he made this confused, miffed face.</p><p>This fae, kami knew how old actually, was was punished by a hundred years of sleep in this small room only because he had no knowledge about the customs of the people that sealed him in here.</p><p>Just like her dad used to say - knowledge was all the difference.</p><p>The girl went from being shocked to madly giggling. The fae tried to make her tell them what was so funny, which only made her giggle more. She had to cover her mouth again, this time to not make too loud noises and alert anyone else in the home. The fae pouted until the sun set and he fell back to sleep.</p><p>"Oh, you poor boy," Kagome snickered as she finally stood up. She reached a hand and almost tweaked his ear as he slept, but she caught herself just in time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry it's not as good as it should be.<br/>I'm not sure when the next update will be, since we caught up to the finished chapters. Will try to get the next one done before the next Sunday.<br/>Edit; betad by  NeutronStarchild</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 9.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You all feel so bad for poor Inuyasha stuck to the bed. I can't stop giggling, it looks like he already charmed you :D<br/>Beta: Cstorm86</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagome was annoyed. For the past couple of days she couldn't get to visit Inuyasha when he was awake. Either she ran late, accompanying her mother, or had to entertain guests. Or, plainly, she couldn't shake off Souta. She couldn't just tell others that she had to go and see a fae hidden in the other room. Well, she knew that at some point she was going to let Souta in on the secret, but she didn't want to do it just yet.</p><p>The truth, as uncomfortable as it was to admit, was that she enjoyed her secret. She couldn't get to learn to be a priestess like Souta, but she had a fae that she could talk to, while he had no idea of their extraordinary man.</p><p>She felt bad for not releasing the fae, who clearly had been imprisoned for a mere misunderstanding, but she told herself she'd release him as soon as she was certain she could stop him if she had to. And for this, she needed his name.</p><p>She visited Inuyasha a couple of times during that time, but it was not as exciting as it was when he was awake. Sure, she had ample time to admire his handsome face and adorable ears, but his blazing eyes were closed and she couldn't talk to him.</p><p>But she was nothing, if not creative, so she decided to communicate with the fae with a pencil and a spare notebook. She left him a note the previous day; the notebook opened on the first page, her neat handwriting covering a portion of the sheet. The pencil was tied to the notebook with a thick length of yarn.</p><p>It was a simple message, an apology for not making it to see him when he was awake. An inquiry about his true name. A question if he maybe wanted something to eat or drink - she figured out the magic kept him sustained, but maybe he craved something tasty she could smuggle into his room. She assured him of her good will, that she wanted to be his friend and wouldn't misuse his true name.</p><p>Kagome entered the hidden room after lunch, excitedly peering inside. It was the first time she managed to get free today, and she couldn't wait to read his response. She spotted the notebook beside the fae, who was snoring peacefully. His braid was long undone, the silk flowers discarded on the floor next to the bed. She ignored them in favor of the notebook, snatching it quickly from the bed, a part of her expecting his hand to grab hers as she moved closer.</p><p>The notebook safely in her hand, the pencil dangling in the air, Kagome went to her chair and sat down to read his reply.</p><p>Which turned out to be impossible.</p><p>Under her message, filling the rest of the page, was a stylized sketch of a forest, with a deer standing proudly in the forefront. She looked in awe at the detailed picture, marveling at the depth of the picture obtained with only twisting and swirling lines, short strokes of the pencil and clever shapes. It took her a minute to realize that the deer was depicted not in the proud stance of a mighty stag, that was usually the case for such type of paintings. No, this one was bunched, arching his back and standing on wide-spread legs. His head, adorned with branching antlers, was lowered in an angle.</p><p>Kagome gasped when she finally realized what he was doing.</p><p>He was pooping.</p><p>"Inuyasha!" she glared at the sleeping fae. Was he telling her that her words were worthless? Or maybe just teasing her? Or... Was he even able to read human writing? He most certainly had limited knowledge of human customs, not knowing their writing was not that big of a stretch, since many humans were illiterate. Maybe fae had their own writing?</p><p>To test this hypothesis, Kagome turned the page and wrote only one sentence on the top of the page. It read: "Inuyasha is stupid." Then she left the notebook where he could reach it.</p><p>With that, she left the room.</p><p>This time she didn't make it for the sunset, because she had to help her mother pack for tomorrow’s charity picnic. The whole family was going to be there, and Mrs. Higurashi wanted to make sure they were prepared. Kagome almost managed to make it to her room before the sunset, but sadly, as she opened the door, the light faded from the wall opposite to the window - a clear sign she was too late.</p><p>She ran to Inuyasha's room anyway, just to find the fae fast asleep. The notebook was in a different spot and Kagome happily retrieved it, opening it without moving to her chair.</p><p>Under her message was another, this time composed of both a picture {an angry dog face} and a short sentence.</p><p>"Wench is being a wench," it read.</p><p>This time when she left the room, Inuyasha had both the forelocks of his magnificent hair braided in two lovely plaits with big red flowers dangling from them.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>The day was perfect for a picnic - the sky was littered with little fluffy clouds and the wind was gentle as it swept across the town park where the charity picnic was held. Old maple trees provided additional shade from the sun, flowerbeds seemed to overflow with colorful and fragrant flowers. Among it all were scattered little tables and stalls, nicely dressed people walking and sitting around, enjoying the afternoon. Among them were both her grandpa and mother, talking to their friends and socializing. Souta was playing with a group of other boys, trying to throw a circle on a pole or any other game they were partaking in right now.</p><p>Kagome was dressed in a white dress with frills on the hem of the skirt. Her hair was braided and thrown over her shoulder.. She smiled at the scent of the fae tree flowers she'd stuck in her ribbon. She hoped Inuyasha wouldn't mind and planned to bring back something sweet for him as a thank you gift.</p><p>She sat beside a small white table, on one of four chairs that surrounded it. Beside her sat Momiji and Botan, her new friends. They were daughters of Lady Tsubaki, who was one of the organizers of the picnic and also Mrs. Higurashi's old friend. Lady Tsubaki was a widow, her husband had been an officer in the army and had died a few years ago, leaving his family a small fortune and a nice mansion in the town. The community respected Lady Tsubaki and her daughters were two charming girls that immediately gained Kagome's friendship. Momiji was the youngest and a bit naive, while Botan was easy to excite, but also had a teasing streak to her.</p><p>The trio enjoyed a pleasant talk in the shade of the maple tree standing over their table, each holding a bowl of shaved ice. That is, until Botan gasped.</p><p>"Oh goodness! Look! It's Lord Kagewaki! And he's looking our way!" she gasped in her excited whispered yell she used when she tried to be quiet.</p><p>"He's so dreamy!" Momiji clasped her hands in front of her, her eyes full of admiration.</p><p>Kagome glanced to the side and saw the young lord standing near a flowerbed. He wore a white shirt and dark pants, his hair falling over his shoulders in glorious waves. As he looked towards their table, his rusty eyes twinkled. Momiji beside her gasped, but Kagome decided that, albeit handsome, his eyes had nothing on the mysterious glint of golden eyes of a certain someone.</p><p>The young lord smiled and walked towards them, making the two other girls swoon. Kagome returned his smile when he bowed</p><p>"Good afternoon, ladies," he said in his smooth voice. "May I ask you for a walk, Miss Higurashi?"</p><p>"Um, sure," Kagome glanced to the side to see the sisters looking at her with wide eyes. Botan smirked, obviously amused by the twinkle of jealousy in Momiji's eyes. It was no secret that the younger one had a major crush on the young lord and would've done anything to go for a walk with him.</p><p>Kagome stood up and started to walk beside the young lord, following a path he chose. It was one of the less frequented ones, but at no point in time were they hidden from view of anyone who wished to see them. It just gave them the illusion of being alone, with fewer people being able to overhear.</p><p>"I am so glad we can talk, Miss Higurashi," Lord Kagewaki said as he looked down at her, a soft smile on his lips. "I wanted to do so for quite a long while."</p><p>"Oh, thank you, I guess. What do you wish to talk about?" Kagome blinked up at him.</p><p>"We both are very much alike," he declared and cast a quick glance towards a nearby group of people. "We're sublime, people that see the more magical side to the mundane world."</p><p>Kagome frowned a bit at that. What had he meant by that?</p><p>"I am afraid I don't understand," she said slowly. The walk lost some of its appeal.</p><p>"Oh, you might not be as advanced in studies as I am, but I am capable of recognizing a similar spirit. You are not one to settle down, pleased with the hand the fate gave you. You crave knowledge, knowledge that is hidden from those with less ambition. I talked to your grandfather, you wished to be a miko once."</p><p>"Well, yes," Kagome bit her lip and cast her eyes downwards. "I wanted to learn, but grandpa didn't allow me."</p><p>So, Lord Kagewaki seemed to be one of those people obsessed with studying new things. It made sense, from what she'd heard, he used to study far away and read a lot of books.</p><p>"That's a pity, a lady as smart and spirited as you are, you'd have been a wonderful priestess or a scholar even," he nodded. "Alas, the world of knowledge is closed to you as long as you remain in the custody of your honorable grandfather."</p><p>"I don't mind that much," Kagome smiled at the man, who blinked at her in surprise. She couldn't really tell him that Souta was telling her what he'd learned and that she also had a fae friend living in the room next door. "I learn what I can and I'm grateful for the opportunities fate gives me."</p><p>"An admirable answer," Lord Kagewaki commented. "If you ever desire to broaden your knowledge of matters such as literature, maths, alchemy and arcana of old customs, I will gladly be your guide and my library is a field where we could admire the beauty and magic that is knowledge."</p><p>"Thank you," Kagome said. The offer to visit his library was a generous one, but she didn't like his weird attitude. Sure, he was nice enough, but there was something off in his tone. A suspicion that he was one of the so called 'mages' rose in her heart. They were rather rare, but eccentric people, who studied strange things and sometimes did even stranger experiments. Her father had once told her about an old friend of his that was this way. Her father had liked the man, but had cautioned Kagome to be careful around people like him. According to her father, mages were often too focused on their studies to notice other things. They were capable of both forgetting to eat for days while studying or cutting open a lamb to inspect its insides.</p><p>"Miss Higurashi, may I ask what type of plant creates flowers such as the one that adorns your hair?" asked the man walking beside her. Kagome's hand rose to caress the fragile petals.</p><p>"Oh... I..." she started. A vision of Lord Kagewaki going up to the fae tree to inspect it, armed with a saw and scissors, flashed through her mind. The tree was Inuyasha's, she knew that, and she didn't like the idea of someone performing experiments on it. Maybe it'd make Inuyasha ill or something?<br/>"This is a paper flower I made. I thought it was lovely, so I put it in my hair."</p><p>"Ah, I see. A work of inspiration," Lord Kagewaki said, awe in his voice. "Only a lofty mind would stray from the narrow paths of mundane flowers to create a thing that doesn't exist, only for the visual pleasure."</p><p>"Oh.. Yes...?" Kagome uttered, secretly glad. It seemed that the young lord, while looking for new and strange things to learn, had no idea that the fae tree was in the shrine.</p><p>The rest of the walk around the park went smoothly, Lord Kagewaki speaking about odd and exotic plants from the continent, obviously pleased with Kagome listening to his lecture. It was actually pretty nice. He obviously had a lot of knowledge, sharing information on bizarre herbs from other lands and what they were used for. Sadly, he had little to say about the plants one could find in the forests and fields of the countryside.</p><p>When she rejoined Momiji and Botan, she had to tell them any detail of their talk, but the girls were more focused on how he looked or how he praised her creativity than on his vast knowledge of botany.</p><p>Still, Kagome was glad when she and Souta went home. Her grandpa and mother stayed for the evening concert, but she was tired and Souta seemed exhausted after a whole day of playing with friends. Kagome looked forward to a quiet evening, especially since she was going to be able to see Inuyasha today. Actually talking to him was such a fun experience.</p><p>At home she and Souta parted ways, the boy going upstairs to change out of his finest clothing. Kagome was going to do the same, but before that she decided to leave a small box of cookies for the Hojos in the kitchen. She exchanged a few words with the maid and then went to her room.</p><p>She realized something was very wrong when she saw her door wide open and heard an enthralling song filling the corridor, quiet like a whisper, sweet like honey, making her tired body relax and her thoughts to slow down... She felt an urge to follow it to its source and just lay there, basking in the melody.</p><p>Kagome knew that it had to be Inuyasha, playing his weird flute again. But, as magical as his song was, she still was aware of its charm and was able to shake it off.</p><p>But that didn't make her feel any better.</p><p>When she looked inside her room, she saw that the hidden door was wide open, despite being left closed and locked by her own hand earlier that day. She saw a shadow move in the forest room and her bag dropped to the floor when the realization hit her.</p><p>The spell was woven not for her this time.</p><p>Inuyasha was charming another person.</p><p>Her little brother.</p><p>.</p><p>Souta was pleased with how the day had turned out. The picnic hadn't been a total bore which was good. He'd made a few new friends and had spent a lot of time playing with them, just being an ordinary boy. It was nice to spend time with his peers. And he planned on spending time with them as often as his chores and studying let him.</p><p>As he walked down the corridor to his room, Souta heard a noise. Kagome's door was opened and swayed a bit, probably because of a draft. He shook his head, she'd probably left the window open or something.</p><p>He was about to move past the door, when another sound caught his attention. A soft tune, barely over a whisper. He focused on it, curious.</p><p>It blossomed and swirled around him like petals of an apple tree, falling from the branches and scattering all around him. The boy opened his mouth slightly, as if he could taste the sound. It was so sweet, somehow, and so alluring. It was like a promise of a honey pie or a forest stream on a hot day, practically calling out to Souta to move closer, to follow the music, to waltz towards its source.</p><p>Without thinking, the boy walked inside Kagome's room and then towards a small door that was partially obscured by the wardrobe. He reached up and turned the carved key in the keyhole, then pushed the door open.</p><p>With a gasp of awe, Souta entered a wild forest. The picturesque place was alight with the sunlight, but also seemed to glow on its own, giving off the warm, friendly vibes that put his startled mind at ease. After a second of hesitation, Souta stepped onto the dry leaves that covered the ground and moved towards the center of the enclosure.</p><p>There he sat, the most magnificent entity Souta had ever seen. His hair glowed silver and seemed to sway as if it was underwater. His canine ears were perked up and turned his way. A pair of golden eyes observed him carefully, but with no ill intent behind the intense gaze. The mouth blowing into the flute seemed to barely keep from smirking. The man's features were sharp and handsome, intimidating but not scary. His aura, Souta noted, was powerful, but held no malice. It filled the whole place, just like the sunlight did, making the air thick, but not stiffening.</p><p>"Are... are you a fae?" Souta whispered. The musician nodded never stopped playing. He was dressed in weird, loose fitting red clothing, half of his body hidden from view by a pile of leaves on top of him. That was when Souta noticed that there was an arrow sticking out of his chest. It had to be painful. And it had to hinder his ability to play an even lovelier song.</p><p>Souta wanted to hear it, a melody of freedom and power, a melody that he could dance to, without tiring, for hours. In his heart, he wanted to see this man free, not pinned to a bed, closed away from the wild hills and forests he loved.</p><p>Step by step, he approached the fae, feeling as if his mind was a pool of warm water he had to wade through to give his limbs orders to move. He stood over the bed, his hand half-raised as he looked into the golden eyes of the fae.</p><p>"Souta, no!" Kagome's cry came to his ears, dull and dry. The boy blinked and saw his sister lunging forward and throwing herself over the midsection of the man, grabbing the flute and pulling it out of the nimble, clawed hands of the fae. As soon as she did that, the arms wrapped in wide red sleeves wrapped around the girl.</p><p>"Kami," Souta gasped and  took a hasty step back, his heart rate speeding up as the honey-like fog lifted from his mind. Here he was, in the presence of a supernatural being, that held his sister in his arms as she lay on top of him. A wide, fanged grin spread across the fae's lips, his eyes twinkling.</p><p>"Hey, Kagome," he snickered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next update should be next Sunday. <br/>Wbat will they do now?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 10.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to all the lovely readers and reviewers of this story. Your kind words help me drag myself through summer.<br/>It is so much fun to see you enjoying the story and sharing your thoughts on stuff.<br/>Beta; Cstorm86</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagome gasped when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her, pulling her snugly against a hard, warm body. The man's warm breath tickled her ear, and she inhaled the scent of wind and forest that seemed to linger on his robe. A part of her mind wondered how it could be, with him being sealed away for so long.</p><p>Her name sounded like a spell when he spoke it.</p><p>"Kami!" Souta breathed out. He sounded normal. So, she realized in relief, he was free of the enchantment.</p><p>But what was she supposed to do now? The fae's embrace was comfy, but he was the first male to hold her so close since her dad's passing. And he was awfully attractive. And a fae. And his arms wrapped around her waist felt so right, so new, so appealing. And she couldn't just enjoy it all, because at the same time she knew it was wrong, improper, and dangerous probably.</p><p>She tried to push away from him, but he only chuckled. She huffed, annoyed.</p><p>"Let go of her!" Souta cried and Kagome turned her head just in time to see her brother bravely whacking the fae between his ears with his own discarded flute.</p><p>"Ow, fuck!" the fae yelped and whistled a short, sharp tune. Souta gasped when the flute glowed and fell from his fingers in a cloud of leaves no different from those on the floor.</p><p>"Inuyasha..." Kagome started hoping to placate the man before he cursed Souta or anything. The fae reached up a hand to rub his abused head.</p><p>"I don't like him, he's violent," said the creature with fangs and claws.</p><p>"Let me up, please." she tried again.</p><p>"And if I don't feel like it? Keh, you will braid all of my hair?"</p><p>That was an option, but it clearly wasn't as big a punishment to him.<br/>.<br/>Kagome stared at the man, trying to find a way to get free and somehow to straighten the situation. A big relief to her was the fact that Inuyasha didn't seem to be annoyed that his charm on Souta was broken by her. A part of her wondered if maybe he had done it not to force Souta into releasing him, but to cause havoc.</p><p>"Why did you charm Souta?"she asked, trying to sound firm, despite being splayed on top of the painfully handsome man.</p><p>"Keh, it telt fun," he shrugged, "If you want to, you have my permission to try and charm my brother. She blinked at the outlandish idea. How could a human charm a fae?</p><p>"Wait! You know each other?" Souta cried out, probably totally confused at this point. He looked incredulously first at Kagome, then at Inuyasha, who smirked and cocked an ear. Kagome tried to get free again, but it was no use, his grip on her waist was unflinching.</p><p>"You didn't tell your brother about me?" Innyasha pouted and she winced at the sound of amusement in his voice. "I forgive you, I wouldn't tell mine about you either."</p><p>"Souta, I can explain it all... I just..." Kagome struggled some more. It was so embarrassing! And so nice too, which was totally not right and she shouldn't like the feel of the rough fabric of his robe against her skin, the warmth of his body. Her cheeks were burning as she put her hands on his shoulders, pushing futilely against the man. His smile was lazy as he looked at her, scratching behind an ear lazily as his other hand rested across her waist like an iron bar. That smile, it was so breathtaking, so wonderful, and yet so annoying!</p><p>She could feel Souta's gaze upon her and it wasn't helping any. She had to be calm and collected - and not laying upon Inuyasha - to explain everything to her little brother. Inuyasha snickered.</p><p>"What's there to explain?" he gestured with the hand that didn't hold her towards the whole room and the bed. "A sealed yasha, a nosy wench, poor life choices."</p><p>"Uh..." Souta clearly wasn't prepared for that.</p><p>"Inuyasha, let me go now," Kagome tugged at a braid, her hand brushing against the arrow.</p><p>A shadow of pain pressed over his face</p><p>"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed. He no longer smiled, a scowl on his face.</p><p>"Keh. Whatever."</p><p>"I have a gift for you,  she remembered, trying to direct his attention to something else. Golden eyes glinted. "As a thank you for the flower," she added, carefully reached her hand up again and touched the flower in her ribbon. His eyes lifted from her face to the silky petals. His own hand touched the blossom. "Can I give it to you?"</p><p>His iron grip around her waist loosened, and she finally rose, awkwardly standing up from the bed and brushing off the crumbled leaves from her skirt.</p><p>She looked at the men. The fae gazed at her with an expression that was between hope and suspicion. Souta wos just confused. She offered them a weak smile.</p><p>"I'll be right back," she said and glanced at Inuyasha. "Behave."</p><p>She didn't wait for the fae's assurance he was going to be as good as a pup. She ran out of the hidden room, just to come back with the bag she had dropped near the door to her own room. Inuyasha looked at the bag. This time it was him who was confused, while Souta gave her a suspicious look.</p><p>"Here, hope you like it," the girl ignored her brother for the time being, reaching into her bag to produce out of it a small rag mascot she'd won in a wreath tossing competition.</p><p>"A puppy, really?" Inuyasha cocked his head like one. The mascot was rather crude, since it was made by children from the orphanage that was going to profit from the charity picnic. The thing, not much bigger than her hand, was a creature made out of sewn together pieces of white and brown fabric, giving it a look of a spotted mutt with floppy ears.</p><p>"Isn't it cute?" Kagome asked and placed the gift on the edge of the bed, near Inuyasha's hand.  He eyed it carefully, not reaching for it.</p><p>"It's not some kind of a spell, right, Kagome?" he asked, one eyebrow raised as he glanced up at her.</p><p>"What? No, of course not! I won it myself, for you, since it reminded me of you," she explained.  The dog's stitched face was dopey, but held little resemblance to Inuyasha's.</p><p>"I don't know if I should be offended or not," he muttered. She didn't have a chance to scold him, because his head lolled to the side. The room darkened when the last rays of sunlight faded away.</p><p>"Is he... dead?" Souta breathed out, blinking owlishly at the fae.</p><p>"No, he's very much alive, just asleep," she straightened her back and turned to face her brother, who had been quiet for the whole exchange. "Souta, this is Inuyasha, or at least he told me to call him that. He was sealed by one of our ancestors, by a mistake. He sleeps all day and wakes only for a few minutes during sunset. I want to release him when I can make him promise to behave."</p><p>"I can't believe it!" Souta stared at her this time.</p><p>"Uh, I can assure you he tried more than once to make me free him..." she started.</p><p>"No, not that! You knew we had a real deal fae in our shrine and you didn't tell me!" he pointed a finger at her.</p><p>"I... I'm sorry," Kagome glanced downwards to where her fingers gripped at the bag she still held. "I wanted to tell you after I got his true name and could be sure he wouldn't harm any of us."</p><p>"So that's why you wanted to know how to keep a fae from doing something," the boy glanced back at Inuyasha, who contributed to the discussion by snoring. "And you always get annoyed if you couldn't go to your room before supper. I always thought you had some kind of meditation ritual or something."</p><p>"I learned about this room and Inuyasha just recently," she explained, reaching a hand to touch Souta's shoulder. "Don't be annoyed with me not telling you sooner. I wanted to make sure he couldn't charm you... Which he did today anyway, luring you here."</p><p>Souta lifted his brown eyes, so similar to hers, to look into her face, a small frown on his brow as he thought. Kagome bit her bottom lip.</p><p>"I forgive you, but only if you let me come in here with you when I want to see him awake," he declared. "I get that it's a secret and that I have to be careful, but... Kagome, a real fae!"</p><p>Kagome gave a nod, accepting his demand. It was reasonable, and she hoped that between the two, Inuyasha couldn't use his music magic tricks to make them release him before promising to be good. Souta glanced to the sleeping man.</p><p>"What kind of fae is he?" excitement leaked into his voice and Kagome smiled widely. Souta hated the dry and boring part of his priestly studies, but seeing the supernatural and practicing actual actions seemed to be more to his liking. And, she guessed, he was just too curious about Inuyasha, the feeling she shared with him.</p><p>"I'm not sure yet. I tried to go through the shrine annals and books on fae, but all I've got is that there are two types of dog fae and his hair indicates that he's one of the cŵn kind. They..."</p><p>"Guard a special fae forest," Souta nodded. "Grandpa made me read up on many kinds of fae from an encyclopedia. I'm on 'F' now. Do you know that cŵn's bark is getting silent as they approach you? They are said to attack in total silence."</p><p>"That wasn't in the book I've read!" Kagome pouted and saw Souta smirk.</p><p>"It looks like you have a lot to learn about your secret fae, miss I-Will-Tell-Souta-later."</p><p>Their joined laughter filled the darkening forest, and it made the weight on her heart and tension in her muscles dissipate.</p><p>.</p><p>The following days taught Kagome that having Souta as her ally was a great thing. Thanks to his help, she didn't miss meeting with Inuyasha for two days in a row. She and Souta used the notebook to write questions to Inuyasha, just in case they'd miss his awake time, but since they were doing a good job sneaking out to see him, the questions waited unanswered as of yet. They were random things, like inquiries about fae food and life in general.</p><p>They always asked for his true name, but he never told them.</p><p>"You may call me the one with the best hearing in the pack," he introduced himself the second day. Kagome and Souta sat on their chairs at the foot of the bed. "Or you may call me Inuyasha."</p><p>"Okay, Inuyasha, so you are a cŵn or not?" asked Souta, bluntly and eagerly.</p><p>"A cŵn?" The fae tilted his head like a confused puppy. "I'm a shiro inu," he shook his head when he saw their blank stares. "Listen, I don't know nor care about your human names for our kind. I'm the youngest son of Inu no Taisho, the alpha of the white dog pack that guards Yasha no Mori."</p><p>That left them with even more questions than before. But, before they could ask what an 'alpha', 'Yasha no Mori' or anything else meant, Inuyasha looked between them and smirked.</p><p>"So, will you release me? I didn't usually spend so much time in the human lands when I was free. I bet my parents are hella worried about me."</p><p>Kagome felt a pang of sympathy for him. Were his parents even alive, after so many years? She'd feel awful, being separated from her mother and Souta for a long time. What did Inuyasha feel?</p><p>She looked at Souta, who had the same feelings written across his face.</p><p>"Will you promise on your true name, if you don't want us to know and use your kotodama?" the boy asked. They had learned the previous day that a fae could still be bound by an oath, even if it wasn't sworn with their true name. Actually, Inuyasha had already made such a vow, swearing not to charm Kagome with her name. So, they figured that if they made Inuyasha give a solemn promise on his true name, it would be as good as one reinforced with his kotodama. After all, it'd show his willingness to keep to his word, without them forcing him to do what they said.</p><p>"Depends what you want me to promise," Inuyasha's eyes narrowed at Souta, who froze, obviously not adjusted to his sudden changes of mood.</p><p>"Promise to be good, to not attack humans, to not seek vengeance for what our ancestor did," Kagome jumped in. She'd wasted many hours trying to figure out how to word the promise. "Promise to not get others to do that in your stead."</p><p>"No promising I won't come to visit? No promise to grant you weird wishes or give you magic shit?" Inuyasha cocked his ear.</p><p>"Um... I mean... If you want to visit us, that'd be nice," Kagome blushed and dropped her previously steadfast gaze to her lap.</p><p>"Yeah, it'd be neat to still be friends," Souta grinned. "Just don't wreak too much havoc and we're fine."</p><p>The fae watched the duo sitting close by, his golden eyes moving from Souta's open, excited face to Kagome's rosy cheeks. He lifted his hand.</p><p>"I..." he started...</p><p>… And then sighed, his hand falling to the bed limply.</p><p>The sunset was over.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next update will be hopefully the next Sunday. If not - the next next Sunday</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for loving this story.<br/>Beta; Cstorm86</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up was always weird, no matter how many times it happened. It was a bit like wading through a swamp . that seemed to encircle the forest of his dreams. It was annoying. After running and leaping through trees, he had to slowly move through the thick fog. His feet seemed to sink and drag through muddy water.</p><p>He hated getting wet, but it wasn't like he could do anything about it. And on the other side of the fog were the few minutes of wakefulness. The empty room that could drive any lesser being insane.</p><p>But he was no lesser being, despite his mother being a hellhound that had once been human. He was stubborn and fierce. To keep himself occupied and not drowning in insanity, he painted the forest of his dreams with magic. Hiding the restricting walls of the room. He charmed the mice that lived in the attic to drag in dry leaves after chewing a hole in one corner. It took time and patience. He wasn't exactly patient, but he was bored.</p><p>Besides, this way he trained his power - or rather the tiny bit of it that he could use. This way, when the time came he could use what he had to his benefit and freedom.</p><p>And recently the hope that had been dwindling was restored.</p><p>And by a human, from all beings that inhabited the Isle. The descendant of the bed-hoarder that was the cause of his predicament.</p><p>Kagome came to fill his time, first as the creator of noise that he could hear from the outside of his prison, then in flesh, when she turned the key he had carved out of a piece of wood somewhere during the second decade of his prolonged and not foreseen stay. She was so much fun and nothing like humans from the stories. She was a terrible liar, unable to hide what was on her mind and expecting others to speak truth as well. She didn't try to trick him, to use him, to take advantage of a chained dog that she found in a hidden room. She never tormented him with words or tortured him with any of the torture devices humans always had at their disposal in the stories. She even wanted to set him free, even if her initial price for freedom was too high. It was getting harder and harder to keep his guard up and keep his secrets to himself when she looked at him with these big brown eyes full of curiosity and goodwill. A part of him, a traitorous part, often wondered how his kotodama would sound in her mouth. Would she treasure his name just like she did the gifts from her human friends from her old house?</p><p>It was so new and somewhat nice to wake up to her shy smile and brown eyes. She had a fiery twinkle in her eye every time he said something to annoy her. She had a laugh that didn't have this melodious cadence he was used to among his kin, but it always made his heart flutter and a smile to appear on his own face. She was far from being perfect, but she was perfect at being herself, at least around him. From what he'd heard during his waking time when she was away with other people in and around the house, she acted mellow and proper around most of them. With him, he gathered, she wasn't acting, just as she wasn't putting on a mask while interacting with her little brother. He wanted to grab that mask and break it to pieces, so the whole world could see the stubborn, mouthy girl she really was.</p><p>And just recently her little brother joined them for their secret meeting. Inuyasha was quite pleased with all the luring and what it brought - he got a wonderful distraction from the lovely girl and with Souta present Inuyasha knew he would be keeping his guard up no matter what. The added surprise of having his arms full of a girl he was rapidly growing to like, made him see the plot as his best decision ever. Feeling the shiver that ran through her body when he spoke her name... If not for the arrow, he would have whisked her away for a night of dancing, hunting and watching stars roll overhead.</p><p>Good thing the kid had whacked him out of that funk before he had had a chance to make an idiot of himself and do something like kissing these rosy cheeks.</p><p>Souta was alright, not only as a distraction from Kagome, but as a person.  He was more blunt than Kagome, asking questions and not letting Inuyasha direct the talk the other way, if he didn't want to answer.  Kagome was more impulsive and hotheaded. He didn't know them long, but neither smelled of deceit or ill will. There was no hate lingering around them, no fear strong enough to push them to do something drastic. No, there was curiosity in them, kindness and honesty. That was why, when they told him that they would release him upon his solemn promise to not harm anyone and cause trouble, he believed them.</p><p>And they seemed to want to keep seeing him after his release, stay friends. That was so much unlike all he knew of humans.</p><p>There was no doubt in his heart that he was going to keep coming back to see the siblings, even if only to make Kagome's cheeks flush and teach Souta to curse properly. The boy was almost an adult and was sorely lacking in that department.</p><p>There were rare stories of humans with an affinity for his kind, humans who would not take what wasn't given freely, who respected and wanted to understand all that lived, his kind included. For decades he had thought these stories to be fables only, but now he suspected that at least Kagome had such a rare spirit within her heart. He wondered if that was why he felt so drawn to her, but decided it didn't matter.</p><p>The wench was precious, and he was going to hunt down and maim any who said otherwise.</p><p>He awoke slowly, feeling his hands tingle as his consciousness left the fog. He blinked a few times and twitched his ears. He was in the bloody room, but there was no one else there. He mumbled a curse. Was it one of the damned days when he was forced to hear Kagome's muffled voice from somewhere downstairs while she should be here, keeping him company or freeing him?</p><p>He could hear her, the tone of her voice lacking the usual spark. She was in the kitchen, along with two other females. He wanted to will her to bring her ass back upstairs and talk to him, but all he got from life was a different visitor.</p><p>Souta entered the room, moving like a skittish foal, stepping carefully across the floor.</p><p>"Hey, Inuyasha," he greeted awkwardly and sat down on his chair. "Kagome can't come, mom decided it's the right time to teach her how to pickle vegetables."</p><p>"Keh, it's okay," Inuyasha said as if he wasn't cursing in his mind all the pickled vegetables of the world for keeping Kagome away from him. "We're going to have man time."</p><p>Souta shifted in his seat, still anxious. His hand drifted to a pocket in his pants and he pulled out of it a crumpled piece of paper.</p><p>"Kagome said that if you promise solemnly on your name what she wrote here, I can release you," he said, handing Inuyasha the paper. His hand trembled just a little when the tips of Inuyasha's claws touched his skin. "I'm studying to be a priest and have some reiki, so I should be able to undo the seal."</p><p>Inuyasha's eyes scanned the rows of what Kagome considered neat writing.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"No?" Souta repeated, staring at him, the smell of nervousness rising around him. "Why not? It's basically what we told you yesterday, and you seemed to be okay with it."</p><p>"I will promise all that," Inuyasha fanned the air with the paper. "But you ain't releasing me, kid."</p><p>"Why?" Souta asked after a second, his eyes wide and voice stunned.</p><p>"Between you and your sister... Sorry, kid, but if I can get to be unsealed by a pretty girl instead of a boy, I will go with the girl," Inuyasha said cheekily.</p><p>Souta was speechless for a while, and Inuyasha found a lot of enjoyment in his round eyes and slightly open mouth.</p><p>"Uh, I guess I get you.... But we don't want you to suffer this unjust punishment for a misunderstanding any day longer than you have to, Inuyasha."</p><p>"Misunderstanding?" Inuyasha's eyes narrowed at the boy. Had Kagome told him how Inuyasha had gotten himself sealed? or maybe he was mistaking some facts? There had been no misunderstanding between him and that priest... right?</p><p>Souta's face turning red and his gaze moving to the floor made Inuyasha pause. The boy reached to scratch the back of his head.</p><p>"Uh... Um.... Kagome told me how you got sealed," he uttered hesitantly. "And... uh... erm... She said that you thought that the first night's law is about sleeping in a new house the first night..."</p><p>A horrible suspicion rose in Inuyasha's heart.</p><p>"And it isn't?" Souta was able to only shake his head no. "So, what does it mean exactly?"</p><p>"Uh... I'm not old enough to know much about this kind of stuff, but I did some reading... And, uh... It's not that."</p><p>"What is it then?" Inuyasha's voice rose just a bit, sharp and demanding an answer. Souta jumped, probably shocked to hear the command. He blinked owlishly at him a couple of times and Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Um.... It's not proper to discuss such things, really..." Souta said but stopped talking when Inuyasha growled at him. It took almost a whole minute of intensive staring on Inuyasha's part, to finally crack the shell of embarrassment that held the boy from sharing the secret. "The law is about a lord forcing his subjects to sleep with a bride at the night of her wedding!"</p><p>The words rung pretty loud in the room. Inuyasha blinked once before the red of his clothing seeped up his whole face. His ears stood perfectly still as he stared at Souta, who was also motionless, mortified with what he had said.</p><p>Inuyasha didn't know what to say. Heck, no thought went through his mind, his feelings a jumbled mess of embarrassment, shock and anger. He spent kami how long stuck to a bed because some idiot thought he wanted to go and sleep with his wife! He lost decades of running through woods because some moron thought a yasha would want to actually... uh, do that with a human woman!</p><p>That traitorous part of his mind supplied that there was a girl that he potentially would like to maybe... but it didn't have time to verbalize that to the rest of his brain, swept away by the torrent of curses cast upon the long-deceased man and humble thanks to the heavens that Kagome wasn't there to hear this or to actually explain it to him.</p><p>Which reminded him how she had reacted when he had told her the story.</p><p>"Oh, crap." he breathed out.</p><p>Without the engagement of his brain, his eyes glanced to the door where he caught a sudden motion.</p><p>Kagome stood there, one hand on the knob, the other covering her mouth. Her face color matched Souta and Inuyasha's pretty well, her wide eyes looking at them with the same mortification bordering on terror.</p><p>Well, there was only one thing Inuyasha could do to save at least some of his dignity.</p><p>With a sharp motion, he lowered his head to his chest and snored, pretending to be asleep.</p><p>The sunset that came not long after, was for the first time since his entrapment, a blessing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 12.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>At long last!<br/>Beta; Cstorm86</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagome peered into the hidden room, anxious, excited, and still a bit embarrassed about what she had witnessed the other day.</p><p>She had rushed upstairs, hoping to get a glimpse of Inuyasha before he'd left to go and see his family and friends. She had hoped to ask him to come visit soon, but had not wanted to keep him from his loved ones for more that he had already missed them. She'd worried he'd be already gone and kami knew when he'd come back, if ever.</p><p>Earlier, when she had realized that she had been going to likely miss the sunset, she had instructed Souta to free Inuyasha upon getting the promise. She had wanted to do it herself, but the thought of keeping him sealed only because she'd wanted to undo the seal, had been selfish. It had taken a while to convince Souta to go upstairs alone and deal with Inuyasha on his own.</p><p>And, when yesterday almost as the sun finally disappeared, Kagome ran into Inuyasha's room to find him still sealed to his bed. With the fierce blush on his face, learning the thing she had been hoping he'd never learn - the depth of his mistake all those years ago.</p><p>They'd exchanged the briefest of glances before the seal forced him to fall asleep. But what she'd seen in his golden eyes - the anger, the mortification, the shock, it all made her really glad that she hadn't been there to witness the whole talk. Poor Souta had been the one to explain it to Inuyasha and Kagome had allowed the poor teen to flee to his room for the time being.</p><p>It was only today that she finally got a chance to get him alone and ask about how the meeting had gone. They both pretended that the last part of it had never happened.</p><p>The thought that Inuyasha wanted her to unseal him made her heart warm a bit. He chose to stay pinned to a bed for at last a day longer to make sure it was her hand that freed him. Maybe she was reading too much into it, but she found it quite romantic.</p><p>And, for some reason, it made her smile all day like an idiot every time she remembered that the fae refused to be freed by Souta. Did it mean he liked her too? Did it mean he would come back and that they could get to knoow each other more?</p><p>The room was still full of sunlight, but it was soon to fade, she knew about it. She was about to walk in, when she heard a knock to her room.</p><p>"Kagome? May I come in?" Souta's voice asked, immediately putting her at ease.</p><p>"Sure! Come in!" she called and heard him open and close the door. He held two plates in hand, loaded with sandwiches. He set the food on the table and joined Kagome at the hidden door.</p><p>"Mom is still at the meeting with Lady Tsubaki," he said. The laadies were discussing the fruits of the picnic and Kagome guessed the meeting got a bit longer. "And grandpa is reading in his study, so I asked if we could eat upstairs now and he said yes. Now will we free Inuyasha?"</p><p>Excitement shone in his eyes as he looked up at her. Kagome smiled back at him.</p><p>"Yes," she confirmed.</p><p>"Then stop dawdling!" barked a new voice from within the hidden room and the two jumped, realizing the fae was already awake. Kagome ushered Souta inside the room and glanced at Inuyasha, who sat in his bed, ears perked. He caught her eye and a faint blush covered his cheeks, mirroring the flush that was on hers when she remembered the last time she looked at him.</p><p>Luckily, Inuyasha didn't bring up the forbidden topic, instead he fished out of the leaves on top of him for the piece of paper. He glanced up to the siblings, then put his hand on his chest, his golden eyes dropping to the written promise. Kagome stood at the foot of his bed, Souta at her side, watching him.</p><p>"I, by my true name," Inuyasha said slowly, but firmly. "Hereby vow that I shall not seek vengeance on the Higurashi household. Nor will I harm the people that live in the town. I shall pursue no violence nor destruction of humans and their belongings, as long as they are not wanting to harm, kill or otherwise cause misery to my kin or their kin, or anything that dwells on the Isle. I shall not ask others to do harm to humans. I shall not use magic, nor claw, nor sword to harm, but to defend. the ones that stand before me," he added the last sentence as he looked at Kagome and Souta. "For this, my freedom shall be restored, binding me to this promise."</p><p>Kagome listened to his rough, steady voice and felt a shiver run down her back at the intense golden gaze of his eyes. He promised more than they asked of him. He did not try to twist the words on the page, just added this one sentence, that handful of words that neither of the siblings expected.</p><p>She remembered the few stories where a benevolent fae would bestow blessings akin to kami blessings upon the brave and kindhearted humans that did well by the fae. Of course, fae were mischievous by nature, so one should always pay attention to what and in which words they promised, but she felt that she could trust Inuyasha that he had no ill intent in his mind.</p><p>Inuyasha dropped the piece of paper and looked at Kagome expectantly. She swallowed, feeling a wave of nervousness wash over her. It was the time.</p><p>Slowly, her feet shuffling in the leaves, the young woman moved around the bed and approached the fae. She stood over him, looking at him for a moment.</p><p>"Um... I just... pull that thing out?" she asked, uncertainly. He nodded. "Won't it hurt? I mean... the arrowhead..."</p><p>"It's magic, and an old one," he snorted. "It won't hurt more than it did when it went through."</p><p>She swallowed and leaned over him, slowly, her hand reaching for the arrow. She felt both Souta and Inuyasha watching her fingers wrap around the bare shaft of the arrow.</p><p>She closed her eyes, trying to focus as she did when she meditated. Now was the hard part, yanking the arrow out of the wound, probably causing him pain. Wasn't there any way to do it without hurting him? Was there something she could do to help? She wanted him free, free to roam, to live, to explore their friendship together with her and her brother, she wanted...</p><p>A sharp snap, like a sudden burts of heat, hit her hand and she gasped, her eyes flying open, just in time to see the arrow dissipate in a swirl of pink speckles that shone like embers. A heartbeat and they were gone, All that remained was a hole in Inuyasha's robes, showing perfectly healed skin underneath.</p><p>"Yeah! You did it!" Souta cheered and Kagome smiled. Then she felt it, a new wave of heat, a different one. It was almost like a sudden gust of wind, brushing her bangs to the side. Her eyes widened when she looked at Inuyasha, and Souta's sudden silence told her that the boy looked at him as well.</p><p>Golden irises were surrounded by pure red, a slash of purple adorning each cheekbone. Some kind of energy rose and pulsed around him, making the dry leaves in the room tremble and move across the floor, their hair swaying as if on the wind from another world.</p><p>A smirk, a wicked one, graced the fae's lips, showing the tips of his fangs.</p><p>Kagome gasped in shock and alarm, when a strong arm wrapped around her and hauled her to the fae's firm body. The girl squeezed her eyes shut, unsure what to expect, huddling against the man, who rose from his bed for the first time in decades.</p><p>The next thing she remembered was the real wind, crisp and fresh, brushing against her face. The iron hold Inuyasha had on her loosened and the girl found herself being sat on a rounded surface. She cautiously opened her eyes and saw a wide, smooth branch. Souta was put beside her, both of them reaching for anything close by to keep balance as they looked first at each other, then at the long fall from where they sat in the crown of the fae tree, then at the fae himself, crouching on a tree limb in front of them.</p><p>Inuyasha was grinning as the last rays of sunlight faded away around them.  His eyes no longer bore red, but seemed to glow like a cat's eyes. His cheeks were still adorned with the purple slashes that looked wild and exotic. His aura, for she supposed it had to be it, was no longer the hot wind of energy, but remained as a soft, faint hum against her inner sense.</p><p>"Yeah, you did well, wench," he said and patted the trunk of the tree. "I am free at last."</p><p>"What... What do you plan to do now?" Souta asked. "Why did you bring us here?"</p><p>Inuyasha chuckled and scratched behind his ear with his foot. He seemed to enjoy his regained mobility as he sighed in bliss and lowered his foot, perfectly balanced on his perch.</p><p>"I want to show you the moonrise," he said. "Before I go back home. I want to run and it feels right to allow you to run with me this one time. You ain't half bad, you two."</p><p>"Is the tree yours?" Kagome asked, remembering some of her dreams and the similarity of his and the tree's coloring. Inuyasha's ears perked.</p><p>"Hah, it is mine, alright!" he barked. "And it will be gone with me, so I let you sit in it this once."</p><p>Kagome smiled softly and stroked the branch that supported her weight. She hadn't climbed trees since she had been a small girl, since it was very improper, but sitting so high, with Inuyasha and Souta, it felt nice. The sky overhead was darkening rapidly, stars appearing in the expanse of dark blue. The leaves rustled and swayed, making her feel as if they were shielded from all bad things in this little alcove. The fae tree's flowers smelled divine and seemed to shine in the starlight, just like Inuyasha's mane caugh the light.</p><p>"Oh," she whispered. "I will miss it."</p><p>"Keh! You humans souldn't be anywhere near yasha trees," he declared. "They should be in Yasha no Mori, far from your grabby hands. But when I got stuck there," he pointed a clawed finger at the house that stood behind the orchard trees. "My tree got here sealed too. Keh! To think you made wine of my fruits! I hope the asshole that sealed me barfed all over his best beds when he drank it!"</p><p>Kagome shook her head and heard Souta chuckle.</p><p>"Don't insult our ancestor," she scolded lightly and then bowed her head as much as she dared in her current position on a tree branch. "Thank you for letting us sit in here."</p><p>"Uh, sure," Inuyasha, who seemed to be about to argue with her, decided to drop the subject. He glanced between them. "Okay, we gotta go if we wanna see the moonrise."</p><p>Kagome gasped when he suddenly moved forward, wrapping his arms around her yet again. She didn't have a chance to enjoy the safe and comfortable embrace for long, because soon after she found herself deposited on her feet under the tree. She looked up just in time to see Inuyasha leap down with Souta in his arms. The boy looked a bit scared, but remained quiet.</p><p>A cool nose touched her bare foot and Kagome looked down to see Noodle, the small mutt watching her curiously.. Inuyasha barked at the dog softly, and the animal wagged his tail.</p><p>"Now, you two humans, remember that I promised not to harm you," the fae said, taking a few steps back from the siblings that stood beside rhe tree trunk.  Noodle sat by Kagome's feet, calm and quiet."So no yelling."</p><p>"Yelling?" Kagome asked, but instead of answering, Inuyasha closed his eyes, his aura rising around him.</p><p>A soft night breeze rushed over the orchard.</p><p>"Oh my kami," Souta breathed out.</p><p>The white dog, barely fitting under the branches of the tree, opened his mouth and allowed a big pink tongue to lol out, obviously amused. His golden eyes moved from the stunned boy to Kagome, who stood there, her jaw hanging.</p><p>There was no Inuyasha in front of them anymore, there was a dog that could easily be as tall as she was. Thick fur of glowing white covered his flanks, his long tail swaying slowly in pleasure and calm before it lazily rose and curled over his back, not unlike Noodle's little tail, pointed ears swiveled on top of a round head with sleek muzzle that bore twin purple slashes of color under his eyes and ended in a black, wet nose. Kagome noticed lethal looking fangs inside the dog's mouth, probably able to tear a limb clear off of an unfortunate person. The dog stood on wide, long legs, each paw adorned with blunt, powrful claws.</p><p> "Inu... Inuyasha..." she managed to stutter and saw one of the ears twitch. "It's really you?"</p><p>"Keh!" the dog huffed and laid on the grassy ground. "Come on, climb on, you two. We have to move."</p><p>And, somehow, despite all the warning tales, despite the knowledge that it was a dangerous being, Kagome went and climbed on top of the dog, followed by Souta. She would blame it on a charm of his, but she knew that the choice to go to him was all hers. She wanted to experience whatever Inuyasha wanted to show them.</p><p>With the removal of the arrow, she thought as she sat on top of the dog, fisting her hands in the thick fur of his ruff, she and Souta gained the gratitude of an extraordinary being. And, with no reservations, this being allowed them to peer into the magical world that he called his own.</p><p>"Hold on tight, but don't yank on my fur, you got that?" Inuyasha warned.</p><p>Silently like a shadow, Inuyasha rose to his feet and walked out of the orchard. As soon as he was out of the bounds of the fenced yards of the Higurashi household, as soon as his paws touched the uncut grass, as soon as he was on the edge of the wild forest, the fae ran.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next update next weekend.<br/>Beta; Cstorm86</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inuyasha ran in powerful leaps, jumping over not only low fences that bordered the fields, but also boulders and bigger bushes that littered the pastures. Once he leaped over a dilapidated shed that stood in the middle of a pasture.</p><p>A part of her wondered why no one screamed in terror at the sight of a gigantic white dog dashing across the fields. A part of her wondered why Souta and her didn't scream. Kami knew there were reasons for her to cry out, especially when she saw the magnificent view of the giant dog taking the shed in one huge bound. The starlight was too dim to give much visibility, so each obstruction came as a surprise, but she thought that Inuyasha had to shine in the light.</p><p>The girl bent forward, gripping tightly the fistfuls of thick fur in her hands. She felt Souta wrapping his arms around her and keeping his head bent to her back to avoid the tangled mess that was her hair whipping behind her.</p><p>It took Inuyasha no time to leave the shrine and the fields Kagome knew far behind his tail, that swayed as he ran, helping him keep balance. His paws hit the ground at a steady, rapid pace, the girl feeling more like flying than riding a running creature. Wind almost made her eyes tear up, but she didn't close them wanting to see the darkening land fly by.</p><p>Her heart beat fast in her chest, she gasped in air each time the fae landed after a particularly long or high leap. She could feel the muscles of the fae under her, moving in fluid grace, his paws pushing off of the ground as he ran, his ears perked, one tilted back towards them, the other forward. She could see his tongue sticking out, as he happily lost himself in the feeling of freedom.</p><p>She remembered her dreams, the excitement of dashing through a forest, the sense of power, control and pure joy. He'd dreamed about this for so long, night by night escaping to the forest of his imagination, where he hadn't been stuck to one place, where he had been able to stretch his legs. Now, now he was free and allowed her and her brother to experience the sensation of a mad run, wind in their hair, speed and the amazing clarity of being in 'here and now', with nothing to hover over their heads, only the happiness of being alive and together.</p><p>"This is amazing!" Souta cried, his words almost stolen by the rushing wind. "You're amazing!"</p><p>"Goodness, yes!" Kagome tilted her head, hoping that her brother could hear her. His eyes shone in a flushed face as he peered at the land covered in the soft shadows of falling night.</p><p>"You should've seen the whole shiro inu pack going to battle!" Inuyasha barked, pleased and gloating at their praises.  "Keep low!"</p><p>With that being barked, Inuyasha took a sharp turn to the side and Kagome gasped, following his command when she saw the dark line of the forest. Her heartbeat sped up in alarm, how were they supposed to make it through the trees, at this speed and in almost complete darkness? She almost laid flat on top of the dog, who didn't seem to care that he was about to attempt to race through a forest.</p><p>Kagome closed her eyes when in a few leaps the fae reached the dark wall, she held her breath at the sound of rustling trees.</p><p>But nothing hit her, nothing hindered Inuyasha's run. Carefully she opened her eyes and lifted her face from the fur just a little. She didn't see much, because there was little light under the trees, but she could sense trunks and branches moving by, she could hear the wind in the branches and leaves, she could sense the rise of the ground on which Inuyasha's paws landed with sure stride as he maneuvered between the trees. She realized that he had to see really well in the dark and that only thanks to his grace and agility he could keep up his swift pace without stumbling on the roots or getting his riders hit by anything.</p><p>It was dangerous, but at the same time Kagome felt free and alive. It was so new, so much unlike anything she knew that she didn't know how to name the feelings that swirled in her.</p><p>Finally, Inuyasha climbed a steep hill, deep within the forest. It was rocky and the top of it was covered in tall grass instead of trees. The fae panted, not in exhaustion, but in excitement.  He stood in the grass, head held high, tail curled over his back and cascading down one flank. Kagome was about to ask him, if he was going to let them get down, when a surge of his energy startled her.</p><p>Inuyasha took a deep breath, Kagome felt his rib cage expanding. Then he lifted his head to the starry sky, his body tensing.</p><p>To Kagome's surprise, there was no sound that came from the dog. There was a... feeling... Of something like a pressure, that vibrated in the air around them. She heard a soft rustle of grass as if it was pushed away by a gust of wind.</p><p>It was then when she realized Inuyasha was howling.</p><p>"Oh goodness..." she breathed out. The giant canine inclined his head to peer back at her, his eyes full of smug mirth. Then his ears perked.</p><p>A chorus of howls responded, loud and not that far away from their hill.</p><p>"Are these... your kin?" she asked. The dog shrugged in a very strange, almost human way. The siblings grabbed onto his fur again to keep from falling.</p><p>"Wolves," he replied. "We got an invitation."</p><p>With that he started to walk towards where the wolves were. Kagome bit her lower lip as he walked back in the forest, moving at a much slower, but still faster than human pace.</p><p>"Wolf fae in our lore are... Not too keen to meet humans," she said. "Maybe we should..."</p><p>"They're lower yasha to shiro inu," Inuyasha said. "And they are guardians of the borders of our lands. No wonder they fight your kin when you try to encroach on what isn't yours. Anyway, you two are mine to protect, remember? You're safe, just stay close to me."</p><p>"Um..." Souta started and gripped the back of Kagome's dress tighter. "Is it true they eat humans? Do your kind eat humans?" he added. Kagome felt a bit uneasy - she trusted Inuyasha wouldn't harm them, but other fae... Well...</p><p>"Feh, yeah, wolves will eat humans. Shiro inu won't lower themselves to devour such an easy prey. No offence," Inuyasha added as an afterthought. Kagome swallowed, not sure if she appreciated the bluntness of his response, but glad he was honest anyway.</p><p>"Oh..." the boy breathed out. "What are they doing here?"</p><p>"Knowing wolves - camping. Their packs have big territories along the borders with human lands, they move from place to place," Inuyasha explained and took a deep breath. "They have a few roasting things,  but no worries, no human is on the menu tonight."</p><p>Kagome sighed in relief. It seemed Inuyasha accepted the barbaric ways of the wolf fae as something natural, but she felt her belly clench at the thought. At least tonight they ate some other meat.</p><p>It was a nice reminder that fae were dangerous. Yes, Inuyasha was kind enough and his kin seemed to be noble, but other fae kinds could not be so nice. And - did it mean that he was some kind of nobility? Like a prince or something? He'd told him he was a younger son of a leader, how did it correspond to human society?</p><p>With these thoughts running through her mind, Kagome was surprised when Inuyasha suddenly stopped walking and lowered himself to his belly.</p><p>"Get off," he commanded the two humans on his back. "I ain't carrying you to the camp. Stay close to me."</p><p>"We will," she assured him and slid down his side after Souta. Inuyasha's aura shifted and he was in human form again, or as human as he could get. He stood up from a crouch and shook his mane of hair, so it fell wildly around his shoulders. Then he smirked at the siblings.</p><p>"It will be fun," he said, as if to soothe their fears. Then he turned and started walking, picking his way between trees. Kagome exchanged looks with Souta and then they both hurried to join him, walking close behind his back.</p><p>Soon they heard noises up ahead - music and laughter. It was oddly nothing like the ethereal music of Inuyasha's flute. Kagome guessed the fae were just having fun and not weaving any spells. She could hear both male and female voices, along with barks and yips of animals.</p><p>Kagome felt unease crawl into her heart as they neared the spot from where the sounds came. Inuyasha seemed confident that nothing was going to go wrong, but she was nervous anyway. Meeting a whole bunch of capricious fae wasn't going to be a stroll in a park. The trees around them were old and thick, with ropey roots that protruded from the ground, twisting and tangling just like the branches overhead seemed to entwine to create a canopy of leaves and twigs. She stumbled and reached out, grabbing the back of Inuyasha's voluminous sleeve. The fae's ear cocked her way and he stilled his steps enough for her to catch her balance and let go of him. Kagome smiled at him with gratitude. He didn't make fuss about her clumsiness, albeit he smirked back at her before moving forward again.</p><p>Suddenly, the trees around them moved to open into a spacious meadow, full of light provided by three fires. Around the fires sat and lay at least twenty people and around the same number of wolves. Kagome peered over Inuyasha's shoulder, both she and Souta huddling together behind his back where he stopped on the edge of the grassy field.</p><p>The wolf fae looked wild and untamed, each clad in a unique outfit that consisted of colorful cloth, fur and leather armor. All of that was adorned with beads and was fashioned in a way that was not restrictive at all. While Inuyasha wore a loose billowing robe of plain red material, that covered his entire body, the wolf fae prefered short skirts and kilts, with no sleeves. Many wore calf and forearm leather cuffs.</p><p>While Inuyasha's white hair was loose and long, flying around him proudly, the wolves usually had their hair bound in tails or styled in a way that reminded Kagome of roosters.</p><p>The group was busy enjoying drinks from carved horns and roasted meat on sticks. Some played with the mortal wolves that were among them. There were a bunch of them sitting by the biggest fire who were playing music on various instruments. But no matter what they had been doing - the moment Inuyasha entered the meadow, all of them stopped and looked his way.</p><p>"A shiro inu!" someone gasped.</p><p>"Don't act so surprised, we heard him a few minutes ago and invited him to come!" another scolded. Many of the fae rose to their feet and made their way towards Inuyasha, who stood still and silent. Kagome shivered when she saw at least ten men and women, all looking wild and scary, coming closer, each sniffing curiously. Some had tails sticking out from under their skirts and kilts, the tails were wagging now in a slow, tentative way. They looked like a pack of wary canines approaching a bigger one.</p><p>"Is it...?" one of the males with rooster hair-do started, his voice indicating recognition. But he never got a chance to finish. Kagome gasped, when a new male suddenly landed in the space between the pack and the newcomer.</p><p>This one was tall and had more leather armor than any other. He also had a short sword on his hip. His hair was black and bound in a high tail, mirroring the tail that stuck from under his fur kilt. His ice blue eyes glared at the shiro inu.</p><p>'"Inuyasha, you mutt!" he barked.</p><p>"Ah, I thought I felt the stench of ten thousand open graves. Hello, Kouga," Inuyasha said. His remark about the smell obviously irked the other male, who fisted his hands and growled. Inuyasha growled right back and lowered his body, preparing to leap at him if he said something stupid.</p><p>But then he felt two sets of desperate hands grabbing at the back of his clothing. Kagome sighed in relief when the shilver-haired man in front of her and her brother didn't push them back to leap into a fight with the newcomer.</p><p>But, to her terror, their action didn't go unnoticed, some of the wolves walked a bit to the side, curiously looking at what kept Inuyasha in place. The shiro inu glared at them, so they kept their distance, but Kagome noticed that some were grinning wickedly.</p><p>"Hey, Kouga, he brought snacks!" a female called out happily. Kagome gulped.</p><p>"They're mine to keep and protect," Inuyasha growled. "You keep your paws to yourself or you will be chewing on them for the next month!" The whole group moved a step back, obviously not wanting to risk Inuyasha's retribution for attacking. That rekindled Kagome's hope, even if just for a moment.</p><p>"So, you came to our camp and dragged humans with you," Kagome yelped. because the blue-eyed male suddenly stood next to her. His eyes seemed to size her and Souta up. "Well, at least they ain't ugly."</p><p>"They ain't to be eaten. Or hurt. Or toyed with," Inuyasha said loudly. "If you or your lousy pack tries to do something shady, I will fall on you all like a ton of bricks."</p><p>"Sure you will, mutt," Kouga smirked, still watching Kagome, who took a step back, holding her hands to herself. This man, he was so scary. He exposed way more skin than was decent for an adult, but there was no shame in his face. He stared at her as if she was a piece of meat and she didn't like that look. It was reassuring to feel Inuyasha standing just next to her, with Souta mutely holding onto her arm. "So, why did you bring your sorry ass to this part of the forest?"</p><p>Inuyasha opened his mouth to answer, but someone interrupted him.</p><p>"We invited him, idiot. And you act like a barbarian, scaring our guests and insulting one of the shiro inu," Kagome turned her head to see another female wolf fae approaching them. This one wore a dress made of white furs, scandalously short and exposing her lean legs. Her auburn hair was pulled in two tails and she had big green eyes that shot daggers at Kouga.</p><p>To Kagome's utter shock, the woman approached them and went on her tiptoes to nuzzle Inuyasha's cheek. The silver-haired man didn't even flinch.</p><p>"Hello, Inuyasha," the female gave a friendly smile and when he grunted, she looked towards Kagome and Souta. "Hello, Inuyasha's friends. I am Ayame, the alpha female of this pack and mate to Kouga, the rude oaf."</p><p>"Hey!" Kouga sounded miffed while Inuyasha snickered. A few others did too.</p><p>"Um, hello, Lady Ayame," Kagome uttered uncertainly. "It's nice to meet you."</p><p>"You're friends of Inuyasha, so you have nothing to fear from our pack tonight," Ayame informed the siblings, making Kagome relax a little. "IF he deems you worthy his trust, I will follow his judgement."</p><p>"Thank you," Kagome bowed her head, Souta whispering the same words and repeating her motions. Ayame watched them for a moment, but there was no hostility or ill intent in her eyes. She looked amused. "Um... Inuyasha invited us to see the moonrise with him," Kagome said and dropped her gaze, feeling still uncomfortable with so many new - and supernatural - people around her watching her every move.</p><p>"And then he said that you invited us," Souta added shyly.</p><p>"That we did," Ayame nodded. "I am Inuyasha's friend from the days we both were pups chasing rabbits. And, even if he isn't too civil with my mate, don't be fooled, they are friends as well."</p><p>"We really aren't!" the men in question disagreed in unison, then glared at each other. Now, when Ayame dispersed the tension, Kagome giggled at their outburst.</p><p>"Anyway, you have my solenn promise, nothing bad will come to you in our company tonight," Ayame continued. "Today is the crescent moon, let us all enjoy the celebration of the moonrise together, with music and dance."</p><p>The other wolf fae took it as a cue to go back to their relaxation and left them alone Ayame's.green eyes lingered on Kagome's before they looked to Inuyasha's golden ones.</p><p>"Will you dance with me, Inuyasha?" she asked and winked when Kouga started growling in annoyance behind her back.</p><p>"No can do, Aya," Inuyasha grinned. "You stink of Kouga, I am not getting that stench all over my clothes. Besides, I have a dancing partner."</p><p>Kagome gasped when an arm wrapped around her waist and blushed when she realized that Inuyasha at some point had turned and now stood beside her, holding her to his side. Ayame laughed.</p><p>"So be it. In this case..." she turned to Souta and offered him a hand. "Would you care to dance, young human? I promise I will be nice."</p><p>Souta looked back at Kagome, who was unsure if she wanted to leave Inuyasha's hold. The girl glanced at the she-wolf again, then gave a nod. Souta smiled at Ayame.</p><p>"Sure, but I don't know any fae dances." he tentatively took her hand in his.</p><p>"No problem. You will learn quickly," Ayame assured the boy and pulled him towards where her pack was partying again. Kouga glared after them, then looked at Inuyasha and Kagome.</p><p>"He stole my dancing partner," he almost pouted.</p><p>"How is it my problem?" Inuyasha snickered and pulled Kagome closer to himself. The girl blushed deeper at the feel of his firm, warm body so close to hers. "Come, Kagome. I promised you a fun time."</p><p>Kagome cast the last glance at Kouga, who sighed in resignation and started walking to where a bunch of wolf fae were cutting a boar to pieces by one of the fires. She herself followed Inuyasha's lead to where a bunch of other fae danced, along with Souta, who looked around with round, amazed eyes.</p><p>.</p><p>When Kagome tried to focus on what happened during the past few hours, she could remember dancing with Inuyasha, his hands leading her through fast steps nnd exotic tunes that the wolves played on their drums and flutes. She could remember eating roasted meat with him, along with a handful of berries. She remembered drinking spring water, so cold and fresh that any sense of exhaustion left her body. She remembered laughing as Inuyasha spun her around. She remembered Inuyasha and herself joining the choir of singing voices, albeit she couldn't remember the words.</p><p>She remembered that it had been the most fun she'd ever had. And, at every moment, Inuyasha had been with her, holding her hand, explaining things to her. His voice had been so beautiful when he'd sung. Her head was dizzy when she remembered all the excitement, the smell of roasting food, of forest at night, of smoke hanging in the air. The wolf fae were a rowdy bunch and after the first scare they were very nice to them. Lady Ayame was always at Souta's side, smirking mysteriously every time she looked at Kagome and Inuyasha. His golden eyes shone, underlined by the faint purple stripes across his cheeks. His claws never scratched her when he held her in a secure, steady hold as they danced around the fires. Wolves and fae danced and sang around them, tails swishing and feet stomping as they jumped over the fires.</p><p>Then the moon rose, a silver sickle glittering in the darkness of the sky, outshining the stars. It was so magnificent! Kagome sat between Inuyasha and Souta, watching it with wide, amazed eyes. It was as if she saw it for the first time, its darker and lighter spots, the shape of its horns, the stars around it.</p><p>She never noticed when the wolves doused their fires and left when the moon was fully in the sky. She was too amazed by the colors that followed, the dawn approaching from the East and painting the dark blue of the heavens with pink and azure.</p><p>It was like waking up from a dream when she found herself sitting totally too close to a man, her head resting against his shoulder, Souta lying in the grass near to them and smiling dazedly at the sky. She blushed and moved a bit away from Inuyasha, who glanced down at her.</p><p>"It's almost dawn," he stated the obvious and it was just then that she realized that no one else was around, that the fae were gone. Only this one remained. She felt tired after dancing so much, but she felt satisfied and pleased, her mind clear despite a certain fogginess to her thoughts and memories.</p><p>"Oh, yes. It was a wonderful night, thank you, Inuyasha. For showing us all of this," she said and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "It was extraordinary."</p><p>"Keh, that was the least I could do after you freed me," Inuyasha shrugged. "Besides, if I didn't want to show you, you would not have seen anything."</p><p>Then he shifted so he knelt on both knees facing her. His clawed hand gripped her own and she looked up into his solemn face.</p><p>"Kagome," he said slowly. "Will you marry me?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Surprise! <br/>I'm not sure I will be able to post the upcoming Sunday, bit I will do my best to keep up the weekly updates.<br/>Beta; Cstorm86</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A bark woke her. It came from the outside and sounded impatient.</p><p>Kagome opened her eyes and sighed as she looked at the ceiling above her. Slowly she stretched her body under the warmth of the blanket that was wrapped snugly around her. Then, with a sigh she rose from the bed and changed into a plain blue dress  She blinked drowsily as she sat in front of her mirror and brushed her hair.</p><p>A silver chain wrapped around her neck and hid under the collar of her dress. With a warm smile she reached inside her dress to pull out a small pendant. It was an ordinary pebble with a hole that allowed the chain to go through and hold it. It was gray in color, with a couple of rusty brown dots scattered over its surface. Overall, it didn't look valuable or very pretty. But to her it held value and beauty.</p><p>It was a promise.</p><p>Inuysha's promise.</p><p>And the silver chain - it was now a regular metal chain, but it had been Inuyasha's hair braided by his own hands. He'd put this pendant around her neck three days ago, when they had watched the moonrise.</p><p>When he'd proposed.</p><p>Kagome put the pendant back away where it was safe in her clothing. Then she finished brushing her hair, tied it back and went downstairs to help make breakfast.</p><p>.</p><p>"Will you marry me?" Inuyasha asked, holding her hand in his own, looking at her in the gentle light of impending dawn. His ears twitched impatiently, but otherwise he didn't show any emotion on his face. Kagome gasped at his question, her hand trembling where he held it.</p><p>This was so sudden! She didn't know what to think, what to tell him. They barely knew each other! She didn't even know if he was a husband material. And how was it going to work, with him being a fae and her a human? He was handsome and funny, there was no stale moment when he was around. He was fierce and protective, honoring his word and listening to her when she wanted to tell him something. She was amazed by the world that he lived in, but knew he had little knowledge of her human world.</p><p>In stories there were marriages between fae and humans, but they were usually captured female fae that were bound by their husbands. A human woman marrying a fae was something she had never heard of. Would this ever work?</p><p>She had all these doubts, but also... Wanted to follow him whenever he led her. He was full of secrets she wanted to find and understand. The world of his kin was so new, so different from what the stories she knew had taught her. With Inuyasha, she felt she could be free and find new things. She could be herself and express herself in whatever way she wanted. She'd seen with the wolf fae that there was no discrimination between female and male members of the pack. In fact, it seemed that it was Lady Ayame who had the last say in any matter. Kouga, her mate, was her equal in many ways, but he obviously had no power over her. It was so much not like the human society, where even in enlightened families of the capital city the father had the last word.</p><p>During this night she'd felt as if she was a part of something primal, pure and free. It reminded her of the short minutes spent in the dusty room, talking to Inuyasha. It had been similar to this. At his side, she realized she could learn and explore, not being bothered by any restrictions based on her gender or age.</p><p>Besides... Being Inuyasha's wife wouldn't be a strife. Oh, it wouldn't be peaceful, for he was stubborn and tended to be mischievous, but it had this sense of adventure about it.  They could learn more about each other and the wild hills and forests. She could fall asleep under his tree and dance with him.</p><p>Then her gaze moved to Souta. The boy didn't pay attention to them, watching the sky. Would it mean leaving her family behind? Was she able to do that? Would it be selfish of her? Would his family accept her? Would she be able to live among fae, human as she was? Would it be safe?</p><p>Kagome took a deep breath.</p><p>"No," she said quietly, looking straight in the golden eyes of the fae. He frowned.</p><p>"No? Are you rejecting my proposal?" he asked in a harsh whisper, making to let go of her hand. But her fingers grabbed his, mindless of his claws. Kagome looked at him pleadingly, silently begging him to stay and hear her out.</p><p>"I mean..." she licked her dry lips. "I don't reject you, I just... You know... We barely know each other... And would it be wise to marry a human for a fae like you?" She tried to explain herself. "I like you and I know you mean me no harm, but what about other fae? And I couldn't just up and leave my family to go off with a virtual stranger... Even if he's... even if he has cute ears and all," she felt her cheeks heating up and she glanced down, almost missing the smirk that replaced his scowl. "Maybe... We could... I don't know...  Get to know each other a bit and then... maybe... see what will happen then...?"</p><p>Inuyasha was silent for a long while, just looking at her. He didn't make to free his hand from her grip, so she dared to hope he understood at least a bit of her reasoning."</p><p>"It's tradition," he finally said, causing her to look up at him. "To offer marriage to a spirited human, that freed one of my kind."</p><p>"So..." she bit her lip, trying not to feel sad. "You just followed the tradition here?"</p><p>"Yeah. But, you know," the fae leaned in a bit, peering into her eyes, inhaling deeply. "I wouldn't mind getting to know you better. You're fun to be around. And you smell nice."</p><p>Her heartbeat sped up at that and she felt that her cheeks were burning now.</p><p>"So..." she swallowed. "Friends for now?"</p><p>"Sound fine by me," Inuyasha wriggled his hand free from her hold and reached into the folds of his robe, producing a small gray stone with a hole in the middle of it. He smirked at her confused expression and pricked his finger with his claw.  She watched in curiosity as he allowed a few drops of his blood fall on the pebble, then he put it in her hand.</p><p>"Hold it for me, okay?" he muttered and cut a few strands of his hair.</p><p>"What's this for?" she asked, watching him deftly braiding the hair in a neat string. He put the string through the hole in the pebble and grinned at her.</p><p>"This is my promise to you, Kagome of the house Higurashi," he said, his smile playful despite formal words. "By my true name, if you call me in need, I shall come and save you, whatever distance will be between us it will not matter."</p><p>"Oh, um, thank you, but how am I to call you? How will you hear me and come to me?" she blinked up at him, but the fae only smirked. He leaned in and put the string loosely around her neck. As he tied it, he leaned to her ear. Kagome shivered when his warm breath tickled her ear.</p><p>"You will call me as I am named. Inuyasha ap Toga, of the house of Inu no Taisho."</p><p>"Is it... Is it your true name?" she breathed out. Inuyasha moved back and grinned at her, reaching behind his fuzzy ear to produce his flute, adorned with autumn leaves.</p><p>"Almost. But it will suffice," he said and put the flute to his mouth. The music that surrounded her was like warm, fragrant mist, smelling of fresh leaves and spring, hay drying in summer sun, the baked apples of autumn and hot tea in winter. It made her forget her worries and doubts. Her body swayed as the music coiled around her, gently, tenderly lulling her into slumber.</p><p>When she woke up, she was in her own bed. She was still dressed under the blanket, which told her that the whole night hadn't been a dream. She also had the rock with the hole in it, hanging from a silver chain that had no opening and couldn't be removed over her head.</p><p>.</p><p>Kagome sighed as she busied herself cutting bread into slices. The maid was working next to her, happily talking about the change of weather; apparently there were going to be at least a few sunny days. Kagome tried to keep a conversation, but her thoughts went to the room that had once been hidden.</p><p>When she had went to Inuyasha's room that morning, she had found no fae inside. The room itself was much different than it had been before.</p><p>The air in there no longer smelled of wild forest. Now, it stunk of staleness of long closed places, with a hint of mold. The old bed was covered with dust, the sheets coming apart under the slightest touch. The dry leaves were the same, dissolving into dust when someone tried to pick them up. Webs that adorned every corner were full of long dead flies. The magnificent painting of the wild forest was no longer so splendid, nor did it look like trees. No, now the walls looked terrible, with patches of mold, wallpaper hanging here and there where water had weakened the glue that had been keeping it to the structure.</p><p>One thing was for sure - Inuyasha was gone, so was his magic.</p><p>What was strange was the fact that now the room had a second door, one that led to the corridor. And that suddenly everyone remembered that there was a sixth room on the second floor. Kagome had been shocked when grandpa had declared the previous day that he was planning to restore the room, so it could be usable again. He had been kind of ashamed that he and his father had allowed the room to get to this state of ruin.</p><p>It was reassuring that Souta remembered Inuyasha and that she had the pendant and the notebook to remind her that yes, Inuyasha wasn't a dream of hers, that he had been living in this house.</p><p>She already missed him. Without him everything that happened in the household was so mundane, so boring. She didn't have anything to look forward to when she did her chores. She no longer had her secret to feel this thrill of the unknown. All she had now was talking to Souta and hoping Inuyasha would come back soon.  For now, it was enough, her brother was still telling her what he'd learned and they also spoke about the dog-eared fae on their walks.</p><p>They didn't pay much attention to a lone rider that was often watching them from a distance, a thoughtful look on his face as he followed the Higurashi daughter's movements with his rusty eyes. Then, when the siblings returned home, Lord Kagewaki would turn his horse to enjoy his ride a while longer, a small, hopeful smile on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a quick reminder that if you type 'The Fae Tree Playlist' on youtub, you will find the fic's inspiration playlist,<br/>Beta; Cstorm86</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The forest was old, full of thick trees with rough barks. Ropey roots coiled in the carpet of dry leaves, grass and tiny wild flowers adorning it like a chaotic pattern of green, white, blue and yellow. Wherever there was a parting in the canopy of trees, the golden sunlight poured in like honey,  making the young saplings that crowded the glades glow with ethereal radiance.</p><p>Insects and birds, squirrels and other small animals went about their lives, filling the forest with the faint noises. A small herd of roe deer grazed on a grass field in one of the meadows. The animals paused and looked up when they heard a noise.</p><p>A joyous bark echoed in the woods, seemingly getting quieter with every repetition. It was no hunting call, no battle cry, so the fauna of the land remained calm. The sudden appearance of huge, white shadow in the trees was not a surprise to them, nor was it a threat. The inu was not hunting them for a meal, it was just passing by.</p><p>When animals lived close to Yasha no Mori and the dens of the inu that guarded the sacred forest, they were more intelligent than anywhere else. They knew that the yasha were dangerous, but they wouldn't kill them without a reason. A deer fell by a yasha was no trophy, but a neccessary meal. It was the law of nature - the predators ate the prey and they protected the land from the humans, that killed not only for hunger, but also to sate their pride and greed. Yasha were capable of both, but they would go about sating these by other means.</p><p>Inuyasha ran, not paying much attention to the animals around him. His tongue dangled from his parted mouth, his senses telling him that he was getting close. His paws carried him with sure, long paces, never tired.</p><p>His den was close. The big hill covered in silver roses and dog tooth lilies. Or maybe it was glacier lilies? His father's first wife was very keen on lilies and planted a wide variety of them. He wasn't that keen on flowers, but they had a pleasant smell and since she loved them he liked them enough.</p><p>His mind drifted to Kagome and her habit to 'punish' him by braiding flowers in his hair. Would she be mad at him when she realized he had stolen a bunch? He'd planted a bush of roses for her in return, so maybe she wouldn't mind...</p><p>He leaped over a stream meandering in between the ancient oaks, moss covering small rocks that lined parts of the banks. Dragonflies and other insects hung over the glistening water reflecting sunrays that somehow found their way down to the forest floor.</p><p>He still could feel her weight on his back, the sensation of her hands grasping at his ruff, her face pressed in his fur for protection from the wind. He remembered vividly that night, their dances, her willowy body pressed against his, bending and twirling to the music. He remembered the lovely sound of her laughter, the shining eyes in flushed face, tangled hair falling over her shoulders. Her scent was more fragrant than any flower.</p><p>She had kinda rejected his proposal, but not entirely, so he was not crushed. He knew she hadn't done that because of his mother being a kuro inu, she had no idea what that entailed. Besides, she had given him her reasons and there was hope still for her to say 'yes' one day.</p><p>It was all good, he thought as he ran. He wasn't too keen on binding himself to a person he barely knew himself. He could get to know her and then see where the road would take them both. It wouldn't be one of the epic romances from fables, but that was good with him. The truth was that the fables never spoke about the romance after the marriage. And, from what he had heard and seen, usually the initial infatuation fizzled away, destroyed by the differences in character the lovers would have been able to spot easily, given enough time to get to know each other.</p><p>And getting to know Kagome - that was going to be a true adventure! He knew it was going to be a challenge, a riddle, a dance with a flaming staff. It was going to be so much fun! He was going to go to her in a few days. He was going to see her again, and her little priest brother too.</p><p>He wanted to take them to the small waterfall in the woods near the shrine, a serene place perfect for naps. Maybe he could...</p><p>There was no warning - in part because he was too deep in his thoughts.</p><p>One second he was running through the forest deep within the yasha lands, the other he was rolling in the young trees and nettles that were scattered across the meadow he had been crossing.</p><p>A huge weight pressed him to the ground and crushed plants. He growled up at the gigantic white dog. It had glowing red eyes and a black sickle of the moon on its forehead. It was sleeker in build than him, but had the same white fur that he had. It was smooth, not shaggy like Inuyasha's, so it was easy to see the magenta twin stripes on the dog's muzzle.</p><p>"Sesshomaru!" he growled.</p><p>"Little brother," the dog growled back in a smooth, deadly rumble. "So you are alive."</p><p>Then, when Inuyasha tried to wiggle from under the paws pinning him down, he felt the hot breath of his older brother ghosting against his ear when the bigger canine bent his head towards him.</p><p>Inuyasha yelped when the sharp teeth dug into his ear.</p><p>.</p><p>Kagome sighed as she sat by the table that stood in the garden. It was a very hot day, so she was thankful for the soothing shade of the trees. The colorful flowers were Mrs. Hojo's pride and Kagome could see why. All around her flowers were blooming, no twigs or unwanted plants disruptiong the festive beauty of the flowerbeds. Kagome, just like her mother, wasn't good with keeping a garden, so all she had been doing here was to water it and help Mrs. Hojo with the weeding from time to time. Three more people were sitting around the table with her, enjoying the weather and the afternoon tea. Her mother and grandfather were engaged in a polite talk with their guest.</p><p>She glanced towards the fruit trees of the garden. She could see the spot where the fae tree had been - now it was just grass and some daisies that were scattered across the underfoot of the trees. There was also a small rose bush, with silvery-white flowers that seemed to glow in the shadow of the trees around it. No one remembered the magnificent tree. The wine made from its cherries was still in the cellar, but now no one really remembered anything about it. Mr. Higurashu, when asked about it, had told Kagome that the wine had been a gift, but he hadn't been able to recall from whom.</p><p>Her dreams no longer were tales of wild forests and mad runs. No, now they were back to being the usual jumbled mess off images and sensations she had been experiencing before moving to this house.</p><p>It made her feel sad and trapped, the knowledge that life went in this terribly ordinary, bland way. Even meetings with Botan and Momiji were boring, despite the girls being really nice and funny. This spark of magic, of challenge in golden eyes of the fae, it was missing from her life and she was sorely aware that was the case.</p><p>Sometimes she regretted her choice. She wanted to do something new, something exciting. She wanted to feel his energy, see the wilderness through his eyes, meet new and amazing fae, learn and understand their culture. She wanted to see him again, hear his voice, keep the banter that made her blood run faster.</p><p>She wanted him to hold her again.</p><p>Yes, change was scary. Leaving her family behind to enter a world she obviously knew nothing about was a huge deal. She doubted she was ready to marry anyone, even if she was drawn to this one man with fluffy ears. She was of the right age to marry, yes, and she'd have to leave her family if she ever chose to do so, but it all was so strange to her. And, as a wife, she wouldn't be able to become a priestess. Priestesses had to be maidens, dedicated only to their duties and not to a family.</p><p>"Miss Kagome?" asked a pleasant male voice and Kagome looked up to see the small frown marring the handsome face of Lord Kagewaki.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I got lost in thought," she muttered, squeezing the handkerchief she was holding in her fingers. "Could you repeat that?"</p><p>"Oh, there's no need to apologize," he smiled at her. "Spirited people and artists are allowed to drift into the realm of their imagination. I was asking if you could visit my manor tomorrow. I have certain intriguing artifacts that I'd like to share with one such as yourself."</p><p>"Um... I..." she stumbled over her words. What artifact did he have? Some fae items? How a person that was not a priest was in possession of such things?</p><p>"We will be delighted to visit and see your collection, Lord Kagewaki," her mother supplied for her and Kagome sighed in relief at the information that her mother would accompany her to that place. Lord Kagewaki was nice and polite, but spoke in a manner that always made her tense. It always seemed he was on to something. As a mage, it made sense that he had knowledge of all kinds of weird things.</p><p>"It is only right to repay the visit," her grandfather nodded sagely from above his tea cup.</p><p>Lord Kagewaki had come to see her grandfather, since he wanted to donate a big sum to the shrine, but their talk had prolonged and now Lord Kagewaki was joining them for the afternoon tea in the garden.</p><p>"Yes. It's very nice of you to invite us," Kagome said meekly. It was a friendly visit, nothing more. Besides she had no plans for the next day. Maybe she could learn something?</p><p>"Wonderful!" Lord Kagewaki beamed. "You made me very glad."</p><p>"We will come around the middle of the afternoon," Mrs. Higurashi said, while Kagome nodded her head. It was a good choice, this way their visit had to be short.</p><p>"Thank you for inviting us," she said.</p><p>"Grandpa, mom!" Souta ran into the garden. He had been busy with homework, but it looked like he was done now. "Mr. Kaze is here!"</p><p>"Mr. Kaze?" Kagome blinked at the name. She'd heard it somewhere before and it took her a minute to remember who it was.</p><p>The image of a young man in plain robes of a priest coming from behind the corner of the house, following Souta, helped her memory greatly. The man had hair as black as hers, tied in a small tail on the nape of his neck. His face was open and kind, a wide smile on his face. She couldn't help, but smile at him as well, missing the narrowing of Lord Kagewaki's eyes when the noble looked at the newcomer.</p><p>Oh, she never had seen this man before, but Souta had described him well enough for her to realize it was him. Priest Mushin's successor, Miroku Kaze, the orphan boy that had been taken in and raised by the old priest. According to Souta he was quite a smooth talker and had a lot of interesting knowledge.</p><p>"Good day to everyone!" the newcomer bowed before the table, joining Souta who stood a few paces from Kagome. His dark eyes glanced her way and he flashed her a grin that was only for her. Kagome blushed against herself, she wasn't used to handsome men grinning at her like that. He wasn't as attractive as Inuyasha, but he was a close second. "May kami bless everyone at the table! But I see that you are already blessed, having a lady as lovely as you, miss, sharing the radiance of your smile with everyone!</p><p>"Mr Kaze, you're a terrible flatterer!" Kagome covered her mouth with a hand, giggling. Her brother had been right, priest Mushin's successor was a sweet talker for sure!</p><p>"Greetings, young Miroku!" Kagome's grandpa waved a hand at the table. Will you join us for the tea?"</p><p>"Oh, please, join us!" Souta bounced a little on his heels, looking at Miroku with a wide grin. Kagome giggled at his eagerness.</p><p>"I am sorry, but I am here on an errand for Mushin," the young priest replied with a small bow to them all. "He sent me to the town to get some things and asked me to borrow a few books from your collection."</p><p>"That's a pity. You will have come to visit us at some later date," Kagome's mom said.</p><p>"I will help with the books," Souta offered and Kagome straightened in her chair.</p><p>"Can I go to the kitchen and at least prepare some quick refreshment for Mr. Kaze?" she suggested with hope in her voice. That was a perfectly valid excuse to leave the presence of Lord Kagewaki, who this whole time was almost glaring at Miroku. She didn't like the sense of his aura against her.</p><p>"Of course, Kagome," Mama smiled at her and Kagome rose up with new energy.</p><p>"You are too kind, miss Kagome," Miroku bowed his head and they both followed Souta towards the house. "I don't require much, but a glass of cold water or milk will mean the world to me. I wouldn't miss a kiss too."</p><p>Kagome blushed and shook her head.</p><p>"A glass of water will have to do, Mr. Kaze," she said, trying not to blush.</p><p>"Don't go messing with my sister, Mr Miroku!" Souta exclaimed as they walked up the stairs to the house. "She's boring and not that pretty! And I bet the lady you told me about wouldn't like that anyway1"</p><p>Miroku sighed and smiled apologetically.</p><p>"I guess she would be most unpleased," he said and looked to the still blushing Kagome. "And for the record, I am not of the same opinion as your brother. You are a lovely, kind lady and no one should say otherwise."</p><p>"Um... thank you..." Kagome muttered and fled to the kitchen as soon as they entered the hall. She could hear Souta and Miroku going to the study to collect the books. Souta was excitedly talking to the older man, who chuckled at his words.</p><p>The kitchen was empty, everything put away in order. Mrs. Higurashi and Mrs. Hojo were very strict about keeping the cooking area clean and tidy, seeing great value in all the tools being neatly stored away and clean. Dishes and silverware were all cleaned, the washing basin empty from the lunch dishes already. The washing water bucket was still not refilled, standing next to the door, but the pitcher with drinking water was where it always stood, on the counter under the cupboard. Buyo lay curled in a neat ball on top of a chair that stood under the window, but when Kagome entered the kitchen, the big cat leaped to the floor and went to rub his head against her calf, obviously wanting treats or at least some affection.</p><p>"I can't give you snacks, grandpa said you're too fat," she giggled at the feline who looked at her as if she was spouting nonsense. The young woman smiled at him and went to prepare the drink and food for the priest. "Okay, I will give you something, just don't tell grandpa, okay?" Buyo meowed and went to sit near her as she went about the kitchen, pouring water and preparing a pack for Miroku to take along with the books.</p><p>Mr. Kaze was one of the terrible flirts of the world. She'd heard stories from her friends about young men like him, but this was the first time she was met with this type of a man. It was a lot like taking a too big gulp of water to swallow, she decided as she went about to pour the young priest fresh cold water and prepare some sandwiches. She guessed a man that had to go from Mushin's shrine and back would be starving.  She wasn't making anything fancy, just using the ingredients that she found in the pantry. She was going to put them in a paper pack for Mr. Kaze to take and eat on his way or maybe have a nice stop on his way home. She guessed he'd enjoy some rest in a shade, with his horse grazing nearby.</p><p>She wasn't particularly fond of men who used flattery to get whatever they wanted from easily impressed girls, but for some reason she decided that despite that she liked Mr. Kaze so far. His aura was warm, open and soothing in a way. He somehow reminded her of Inuyasha - not that the fae was keen on throwing flattering words at her, but more because she felt not threatened by his presence just like she felt around the silver-haired man. It was so different from the chilly, trapping feeling she had when she was around Lord Kagewaki.</p><p>Was it a sign she could be friends with Mr. Kaze, just like Souta seemed to be? It would be nice to have a male friend...</p><p> </p><p>"What was the name of the yasha that gave you that amulet?"</p><p>Kagome gasped and dropped the bread knife she was holding, the thud sounded like a thunder in the silent room. She whirled on her heel, her heart pounding. Her wide eyes rested on the figure of the young priest standing in the doorway, a book bag hanging from his shoulder. His dark eyes followed her movement as she pressed a hand to where her pendant was hidden just under the collar of her dress.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 16.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you are in the right mood for a Saturday update!<br/>Beta; Cstorm86</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagome stared at Mr Kaze, who merely stood there, waiting.</p><p>"I... I don't know what you mean, Mr Kaze," she stuttered. The man grinned.</p><p>"Call me Miroku," he said. "We, spirited people, are kindred spirits, so there's no need for formality. Or wariness. I harbor towards you - or your yasha friend - any ill will. So, who are they?"</p><p>Kagome's mind raced, just like her heart did. Had Souta told him about Inuyasha? No, her brother wouldn't do that... And Miroku seemed not to know who Inuyasha was or even what gender he was. His aura was open and warm, soothing even, despite having little effect on the girl right now.</p><p>Someone knew she had a friend that wasn't human. This man, a man she barely knew, knew her most hidden secret. What was he going to do now? What would he do if she admitted to befriending a fae, a yasha?</p><p>"H-how?" she choked out. He didn't move towards her. He was still smiling, his gaze intent, but not threatening.</p><p>"When we walked towards the house, I happened to look... In the general area the pendant is hidden," he admitted. "And, well, it's a yasha charm, not a human one. It's a good luck talisman, so I know it was given by a friend."</p><p>It took Kagome a moment to process his words. He had looked... Her gaze drifted to the collar of her dress, which was modest and not revealing anything, but... The realization that a stranger stared at this part of her body... With a shriek, the young woman grabbed the first thing and threw it at the lecherous man that so blatantly admitted he'd stared at her chest.</p><p>"Well," Miroku said as he dodged the loaf of bread that barely missed his head. He sounded in no way intimidated. "That was a first."</p><p>"You...!" Kagome growled, her voice rising in pitch. Her hands shook as she grabbed for a piece of white cheese that lay on a wooden plate.</p><p>"So," Miroku quickly cut in. "Can you tell me their name? Is it by any chance a yasha that rides a giant cat and is named Sango? I'm looking for her everywhere."</p><p>That revelation efficiently doused Kagome's ire. She lowered her hands and looked at him with wide eyes. He knew a fae too? And he was looking for the fae woman - why?  Was he looking  for a lost friend or did he want to harm that woman? She had to have a quizzical look in her eye, because the man smiled a bit.</p><p>"You see, I happen to be madly in love with her," he explained. "But she is not yet smitten with me, so I have to chase her and show her how great a husband I'd be."</p><p>"But... You are a priest..." Kagome breathed out. Miroku shrugged.</p><p>"Yeah, and she is a yasha warrior that had slain another yasha to defend me," he replied and looked straight in Kagome's eyes. "I am a spirited person, like you. We're not inclined to harm yasha. So, was it Sango who gave you the talisman of good fortune?"</p><p>Kagome shook her head.</p><p>"It was Inuyasha," she whispered. She wasn't used to saying his name to people who weren't Souta. She didn't want anyone to overhear her. Miroku frowned for a moment, then his face lit up in a knowing smile. That made her cheeks heat up.</p><p>"A... lover perhaps?" he inquired.</p><p>"Oh, Mr Kaze, don't say such things, and so loud!" Kagome covered her mouth, doing her best silent yell. The young priest chuckled. "He's just a friend!"</p><p>A memory of Inuyasha looking at her intently and asking for her hand flashed in her mind. She could have been a yasha bride. Miroku nodded at her words and moved to pick the glass of water waiting for him on the table top.</p><p>"I see. Well, it would be fine if he was more, really. I mean, we are spirited people," he said. "We're above all the prejudice and superstitions most humans have."</p><p>At Kagome's silent confusion, the man stared at her for a moment.</p><p>"You don't know what a spirited person is, huh? And here I was thinking your grandfather was aware of your rare gift," he shook his head.</p><p>"He is most stubborn when it comes to seeing rare gifts in girls," Kagome said sourly. "He didn't allow me to study to be a priestess."</p><p>"I'm sorry to hear that," Miroku's voice was honest when he said that, and Kagome appreciated it. "So, you are a hidden gem, Miss Kagome. Do you wish to know a bit about what spirited people are?"</p><p>"Um... Yes.  I heard Inuyasha call me spirited before, and Lord Kagewaki used that term too, but I don't pay much attention to what he says. He is... I don't like him much and his words seem... wrong somehow."</p><p>Miroku's dark eyes looked at her with a strange concern. After a moment, he put his half-empty glass on the table and faced her where she stood by the counter.</p><p>"Well, spirited people have a great affinity for fae, otherwise known by their own name for themselves as yasha. They can gain their trust and assistance much easier than regular humans, they also can handle items crafted by the wild folk. They also are suspeptable to their magic, at least when they aren't careful."</p><p>Kagome remembered Inuyasha's music, the feelings it brought every time she heard it. Was it because she was easier to charm? Had he targeted her because it was easier to put a spell on her? But she also remembered how playful he was, how he treated her as an equal, as a person with her own wishes, dreams and needs. She was certain the silver-haired man had been always honest with her, even if he was mischievous.</p><p>"But," Miroku added, bringing her out of her musings. "Spirited people have also a keen sixth sense, the intuition, the ability to sense auras just like trained priests can," he glanced at her, his expression solemn and almost grim. "Be wary of Lord Kagewaki."</p><p>"W-why?" Kagome asked, feeling a shiver go down her spine at the tone of this warning. Mr Kaze looked away.</p><p>"He is a mage, a man that will do anything for his goal, even things of... questionable morality," he paused when Kagome gasped. "When I first met him a few years ago, he wanted to enlist my aid in his current studies. I declined and since then he hates me. Do not accept his offer when he gives it to you, unless you wish to join in his experiments."</p><p>"Can... Can he force someone to work with him like that?" Kagome asked. She could imagine a wealthy mage paying for assistance of a person who could handle fae items. Or blackmailing someone. Or forcing them by some other means. The thought that this nice young lord could do such a thing made her blood freeze.</p><p>"Not really," Miroku shook his head. "Our intuition and abilities are an ethereal quality to our soul. If someone tries to force a spirited person... they can end up breaking that spirit and will be left with a regular human. So, if you decline, Loes Kagewaki won't be able to make you turn against any of the yasha that live in the forests near your shrine or your Inuyasha friend."</p><p>"That's a... relief," Kagome relaxed at the return of Miroku's smile.</p><p>"I'm sorry I frightened you Miss Kagome," the young priest bowed his head. "But I wanted to make sure you are cautious. I wouldn't want any of my spirited brethren, especially so lovely, to lose their rare gift."</p><p>Kagome gasped when he suddenly reached his hands and grabbed her hand in between his warm, rough palms.</p><p>"Please, fair Kagome, if you need anything, call for me," he said as he peered down at her. "I will do anything for you and all I will ask of you is a kiss..."</p><p>Kagome barely kept herself from shrieking and whacking him on the head with a tray. But she couldn't help the hot blush that covered her face.</p><p>"I... Um... No," she managed, feeling embarrassed on account of her brashi repl and the whole situation. The young priest chuckled.</p><p>"Ah, rejected again," he said, obviously pretending to be hurt. "Maybe it is for the best, I will keep my kisses to the lovely fiery beauty that stole my heart."</p><p>Kagome stared at him as he moved past her to the counter and then walked out of the kitchen. He gave her a lot to think about.</p><p>It was just when she saw the young priest riding his horse down the road that she realized he'd taken the whole bread, the circle of cheese and a whole ham with him.</p><p>She decided it was a fair trade for all the information he had given her.</p><p>Then she realized one thing - the next day she was going to go and visit Lord Kagewaki in his house. Her hand immediately went up to grasp the pendant around her neck, the good luck charm from Inuyasha.</p><p>whatever waited for her in that manor, she decided, she was going to face it and then never talk to the young lord again. If he really was doing some experiments that would harm others she didn't want to be a part of it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 17.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm terribly sorry it was such a long time since I posted last time! And just a small warning, I'm not sure when I will update again, but I will try to do it asap.<br/>Beta; Cstorm86</p><p>The Fae Tree and Forest Spirit got nominated for the Feudal Connection 2020 4th Quarterly Inuyasha Fandom Awards for Best Romance and Best Character Portrayal (Kagome) respectively.</p><p>Thank you so much, guys! It means a lot to know that what I'm writing is to your liking!  Your support for me and my stories is literally what keeps me going.</p><p>If you want to vote for either of my stories - voting starts  on October 29, 2020!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She hid among the butterfly-winged aerial spirits of the wild meadows. She hid among the seals that danced upon the sandy beaches. She even spent a while with the gray-haired wailing woman that sung her laments whenever a member of a certain family was going to die.</p><p>Wherever she went, she couldn't stay for long. The signs of his pursuit pushed her onward, crawling, flying and running, always running, like a scared little girl. She was of a proud kind, born of lightning and water, fire and stone, but she had no courage to stand her ground, to face and fight him.</p><p>Not after all that time she had spent in his web, constantly tormented.</p><p>Against any other she would have fought, but he filled her with such a great terror that she couldn't help, but flee.</p><p>Her heart and soul longed to be free of this, to be an ordinary person again, to enjoy simple things in life, to be returned to her old self. For that she'd eagerly discard her wings, her power and her kotodama.</p><p>It wasn't like she had ever wanted these.</p><p>The choice in that had never been hers. She had been only a simple girl, with some affinity for appeasing the little fae that braided horses' manes and tails at night. She had been happy with her family in her little village.</p><p>But then he had come, riding a shimmering spider web that looked like a rich silvery carpet floating on the breeze. Small spiders had lingered on it like glistening jewels. He had looked at her and had given her a silver goblet full of water. When she'd drank from it - for it was never wise to oppose a fae giving something to one - he had thrown a mantle of shimmering scales over her shoulder.</p><p>When she had woken up, she had been no longer human and no longer in her little peaceful village.</p><p>Now, years later, she was finally back under the starry sky, trying to get away from the red-eyed man that followed her. Her wings were her mantle as she passed through the land, finding only temporary rest in dwellings of other spirits that saw it acceptable to allow a dragon their hospitality. As she used her magic to aid her hosts, she asked in return for knowledge how to get her freedom. She knew she had to move, to find the spell, the price to pay to be released. So, when she saw spiders weaving their webs in the doorway of her current dwelling, she simply left, moving forward and never looking back.</p><p>She knew one thing - she couldn't go back. She couldn't go back, because she was certain that this time her kotodama and the jewel she carried would be surrendered to his will.</p><p>And that would be worse than dying.</p><p>She had to find a way to escape him, to escape her fate, to throw this accursed mantle off her shoulders, to spit that water drank so long ago, to be back what she had once been.</p><p>To her there was no price she wouldn't pay for this.</p><p>.</p><p>The manor of Lord Kagewaki was a big building made of white rock. Sleek columns lined up the front and supported the second floor. A big garden with well-kept bushes and trees surrounded the manor, a gravel alley shadowed by old oak trees led to the front door.</p><p>There was an arbour in the garden, covered in vines. It was quite a lovely place, perfect for an afternoon tea. Kagome sat in a chair nearest to the entrance to the arbour, so she could look out at a big pond that was located nearby, with water flowers adorning it. Souta, sitting next to her, shifted in his seat.</p><p>Grandpa was talking to the old lord about managing the land, while Mrs. Higurashi was engaged in a discussion with the old lord's sister, who was living with her brother and apparently was responsible for all the pretty flower beds that shone with various colors across the green of the garden.</p><p>Lord Kagewaki was sitting across the Higurashi siblings, barely noticing his tea and the apple cake standing in front of him. He was excited about showing Kagome and Souta his collection, but politeness demanded that they spend a sizable while enjoying their tea and sweets. Souta sure was enjoying them, but Kagome was only half-heartedly nibbling at her dessert.</p><p>Not that she didn't like it, it was amazing. Just... She couldn't stop thinking about what Mr. Kaze had told her about the young man in front of her. He seemed not that wicked. He was talking about books he had brought from his travels, along with some objects he wanted to show them.</p><p>The time for the tour of Lord Kagewaki's collection came just as Kagome finished her cake. She sighed when the young lord asked for permission to take the Higurashi siblings to his study. Normally, a maiden wouldn't be allowed to go anywhere with a man who wasn't her close relative, but Souta was going to be their chaperon. All the adults smiled at them kindly, probably thinking that the trio was bored with their garden and land talks.</p><p>Lord Kagewaki led them towards the manor and through the wide corridors with nice carpet covering the floors. His family estate was a luxurious place, even to the siblings who used to live in a bigger town. There was no doubt in Kagome's mind, this family was rich.</p><p>The study reinforced that belief - as soon as they entered, they saw a big room with dark wooden furniture and thick carpet covering the paneled floor. Plush curtains framed the windows while delicate white ones kept the glare of the sun from being too intense. Bookshelves and cabinets lined the walls, a big oaken desk and a comfy chair stood in the center of the carpet. A few more chairs were scattered around the area, with small tables holding cases and boxes with kami knew what.</p><p>"Here, here, have a seat," Lord Kagewaki motioned to two of the chairs that stood next to what clearly was supposed to be a coffee table, but was utilized to hold a small box. Kagome sat down on the chair, smoothing a hand down the plush pillow. Souta was looking around with wide, amazed eyes and the young lord seemed genuinely excited as he went to a bookshelf to bring back a small box. He put it on the coffee table in front of Kagome. When he lifted the lid, Kagome saw a small, rectangular piece of plain rock laying on a velvet cushion.</p><p>"This stone is said to be chipped off of an altar used by fae,” the man explained and picked it up to show the siblings. "Here, Miss Kagome, hold it for a moment."</p><p>Tentatively, Kagome plucked the rock he offered to her. It was quite heavy, despite not being bigger than a chicken egg. "Oh!" she gasped, when she felt the stone warm up rapidly in her hand, never burning her. As it heated up, a faint glow akin to the first light of dawn surrounded it. "My goodness, it's so pretty!" she breathed out in wonder. Souta nodded mutely, amazed at the sight. Lord Kagewaki smiled proudly.</p><p>"The stone reacts to the touch of a spirited person," he said and Kagome felt a shiver run down her back. Carefully, she returned the rock to its box and folded her hands in her lap, the rock no longer glowing. "Isn’t this exciting?"</p><p>Kagome had already known she was this spirited person, but experiencing the fae magic which wasn't Inuyasha's was strange. She didn't like that Lord Kagewaki was now certain of her ability.</p><p>"That was awesome," Souta put a finger to the rock and sighed when it didn't react. A pout formed on his lips. "</p><p>"Yes, it is amazing that Miss Kagome has such a rare gift," Lord Kagewaki agreed. "I can't wait to see her interact with a real fae."</p><p>"Does it mean you... have one?" Kagome swallowed, suddenly feeling cold and trapped. She remembered Miroku's solenn face and warning.</p><p>"I have," he confirmed and a small frown marred his face. "One. I had two, but the other one got away somehow."</p><p>Both Souta and Kagome stared at him. The tone of his voice was nonchalant, if anything he was mildly annoyed that one of his possessions got away. Souta glanced to Kagome, who shook her head a little.</p><p>"Lord Kagewaki, I think I'd like to go..." she started. The man smiled at her.</p><p>"Ah, yes, let's go. I will show you the one I have," he agreed.</p><p>"I mean... I'd rather not..." Kagome couldn't help, but feel sorry for the poor yasha, probably caged and viewed like an exotic animal.  She couldn't stop the tremble in her voice as she spoke.</p><p>"Do not fear, Miss Kagome," Lord Kagewaki offered her his hand to help her up, but Kagome pretended not to notice, turning to Souta, who was already rising. The boy grasped her hand firmly. "The fae I have is quite tame now, since I have its bridle."</p><p>"I... I feel a bit faint. Too much... entertainment."</p><p>"We can go back to the garden,: Souta supplied.</p><p>"That will work just fine," Lord Kagewaki nodded pleasantly and led them back outside.  Kagome breathed the fresh air and thanked the kami that Lord Kagewaki didn't show them anything more. She was pretty sure she'd scream if he shared more of his collection with them. She was proud of Souta and herself, since it looked like they managed not to anger the influential lord by refusing to look at his artifacts. That would've been a disaster, the shrine needed donations from people like Lord Kagewaki and his family.</p><p>They were walking towards the pond when Kagome's heart leaped in surprise. A black horse stood on the edge of the water, with no harness or saddle, simply watching them approach. It was the beautiful and big steed of the young lord. What was the horse doing in the middle of a well-kept garden? Was it gone loose from the stables?</p><p>"Do not be startled," the man told the siblings as he moved towards the horse  Souta and Kagome followed him cautiously. not wanting to spook the animal into running away or - worse - charging at them. "Kelpie won't harm you."</p><p>"Kelpie?" Kagome gasped, looking at the being that observed her with intelligent, reddish eyes. It didn't move at all when Lord Kagewaki stepped towards it and patted its shoulder.</p><p>"Aren't kelpie supposed to be white or gray?" Souta asked, looking between the two. Kagome couldn't believe her eyes - a real yasha, a water horse fae, was standing in front of her.</p><p>"I ordered him to be black," Lord Kagewaki smiled. "Look, kelpie, this is Miss Kagome and her brother Souta," he said. Kagome flinched at her name being spoken in front of a yasha, but she then relaxed. Only she could give her name, if someone else introduced her no fae could use it for spells.</p><p>"I wish I could drown you both," the big horse suddenly spoke. His voice was like a whisper of wind in reeds. "I'd devour the girl whole."</p><p>Kagome and Souta both gasped and took a step back.</p><p>"You will do no such thing. Don't scare my guests," Lord Kagewaki reprimanded and then bowed to the siblings. "Apologies. He is tamed and will obey my orders, but his vile nature cannot be changed."</p><p>Kagome swallowed and looked fearfully at the horse. He was beautiful, but his eyes were full of malice. They were nothing like Inuyasha's golden gaze or the first wary, then playful eyes of the wolves.</p><p>And she prayed she'd never see the keplie's eyes ever again, unlike the eyes of her canine yasha friends'.</p><p>When hours later, after coming back home and talking to Souta, Kagome finally slid into her bed, she curled into a ball and stroked the pebble pendant she wore around her neck.</p><p>Yasha were unlike humans, often had different emotions and their nature could be malicious as well as benevolent. They were capable of wielding magic that could bring harm or heal, destroy or create. No one could treat them like Lord Kagewaki did that powerful being that was so clearly not tamed, but merely temporarily bound by its nature.</p><p>As soon as the kelpie found his bridle...</p><p>The young woman shivered and forced herself to think about the nicer things, like the strange, beautiful glow of the altar stone or the soothing warmth of her pebble pendant.</p><p>.</p><p>Far away from her home, Ssesshomaru finally got bored of chewing on Inuyasha's ears, tugging at his tail and generally laying his big fluffy behind on top of his younger brother, who at this point didn't even struggle anymore, resigning himself to his fate. They had a lot of catching up, as Sesshomaru had put it, and Inuyasha already was busy planning his revenge.</p><p>"Father and mothers were concerned about you," he informed as he let the smaller dog up. Inuyasha shook himself.  "You missed this one's wedding. This one expects a gift for that and one to appease his wrath with your ill behavior."</p><p>"Who was so desperate to marry you?" Inuyasha asked, his already healing ears perking up. So close to the den, their clan's magic was aiding his natural healing abilities. "Don't tell me that loud bird wench!"</p><p>"She is a crane, not a bird wench," Sesshomaru said with dignity. "And the fact that you have no appreciation for her melodious laments shows how unrefined you are."</p><p>"Yeah, humans say banshee cries make people die," Inuyasha snorted. A thick fluffy tail hit his nose as Sesshomaru stepped to lead the way and at the same time punish the younger one. "Oi!"</p><p>"She is elegant and strong. You will show her the proper respect," he growled.</p><p>"Sure, sure, I will, just take away that stinking dust broom away from my nose already!" the smaller dog snapped his head away, trying to avoid another hit of the tail against his nose.</p><p>"Hm."</p><p>Inuyasha looked back before he ran after his brother. 'I will be back soon, Kagome,' he promised. 'After I'm done meeting my family. I will be back to hang around and maybe...'</p><p>"Stop being an oni in the sunlight," Sesshomaru's voice brought him back to the present.</p><p>"Keh!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 18.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry for the slow updates but rl is rl and I'm not in the best shape. I will try to update soon, but no promises.<br/>Enjoy!<br/>Beta; Cstorm86</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As they walked, Sesshomaru's form shifted. One moment he was a big white dog, but the other, as he passed through a shadow of a tree, he was no longer a canine.</p><p>Inuyasha followed his lead, assuming the humanoid form yasha so often favored for the convenience. His brother was just like he had been all those years ago, when Inuyasha had seen him the last time. Tall, regal, clad in white and gold. His luxurious fur was replaced with smooth, long hair that flowed behind him like moonlight. His tail was now the mokomoko, his prized pelt.</p><p>Beside his dignified brother Inuyasha looked like a ruffian, with his hair wild and his attitude much more untamed. It made sense, since Sesshomaru was the heir of their father and also schooled by his mother in the ways of the sages. The crescent moon upon his forehead was the sign of his sage standing and Inuyasha guessed it wouldn't be very sage-ly to act brashly.</p><p>There were many differences between the brothers. Sesshomaru knew a lot, had been taught since a young age all the secrets of being a senin, while Inuyasha had been allowed to explore on his own and learn what interested him the most. For the most of their youth, the brothers had been separated, seeing each other only on occasion. He sometimes pitied Sesshomaru for being born with his tree being an oak, the tree of sages. With a cherry, Inuyasha had been granted far more freedom. Of course, for the most of time, Inuyasha was too busy scoffing at his big brother to be sympathetic. Over the years they had had their quarrels and disagreements, but before Inuyasha had gotten himself sealed, their relationship hadn't been that bad.</p><p>After a lesson in patience and a lot of time to think, Inuyasha wondered if he could understand his brother a bit more. Or maybe it was just a matter of time before they started bickering again.</p><p>He shrugged it off, it was no use wondering about it right now. He was just glad to see his family member alive, even if he would rather hug Kouga than admit to that.</p><p>And it was so amazing to be in his old forest, where he knew every tree and rock by name and scent, where the magic in the air was stroking his ears in gentle welcome. It was like diving into a warm water that could wash away all the tension and dirt from his body and spirit. As he walked beside his brother, under the canopy of ancient trees, between the columns of their noble trunks, he was hard pressed not to sing, not to leap up into the swaying branches, not to do something his brother certainly would call foolish.</p><p>His tree was back where it belonged, no longer spelled and bound away from Yasha no Mori. It stood where it had been growing since the day of his birth, roots digging into the soil, branches swaying on the breeze. He had left a pup, an adolescent boy, but he was returning as a mature man, his energy at its prime. He had missed not only his brother's wedding, but also his coming of age ceremony.</p><p>The brothers entered a big round meadow that housed a sizable hill covered with blooming flowers. Lilies grew among bushes of silver roses, fragile petals seemed to glow with their own light. Sesshomaru led the way to the side and soon they approached the entrance to the den - what appeared to be a cave in the hill side. Tall blades of grass stuck from the blanket of dry leaves under the trees, the green carpet growing thicker as they moved away from the treeline. It cushioned his bare feet, grass tickling his ankles as he stepped closer to his home.</p><p>It was a tradition many old families followed to live in hollow hills. Some yasha adapted to live in different dwellings, a few even building houses akin to what humans used for their dwelling. But shiro inu lived in their ancient dens under hollow hills and Inuyasha fel nostalgia as he walked in the shadows of the passage, the carved walls that provided shelter, following the white figure of his brother. Back when Inuyasha had been younger he'd always tried to push his way in first, to walk through the doors before his steadily walking elder brother. As he watched his brother's hair and pelt not losing any of its shimmer when he walked inside the shadowed entrance, Inuyasha smirked. This one time he didn't try to usurp his elder's right. Sesshomaru didn't seem to notice his kind gesture, leisurely walking down in the shadows.</p><p>They didn't walk even three steps in, when someone walked out to meet them.</p><p>"Lord Sesshomaru!" called a happy voice of a child and Inuyasha blinked when he saw a human girl run out of the inside of the den to greet his brother. She wore a patterned robe of orange and yellow squares, her wild hair partially pulled in a sideways ponytail. Her big brown eyes glimmered like rich maple syrup, sweet and innocent.</p><p>Her aura was soothing like the breeze after a hot summer day.</p><p>"Rin." his brother stopped and put a hand on the girl's head. "You should never venture so close to the entrance unescorted."</p><p>"Master Jaken is dozing off a bit further in," she explained, pointing a finger back from where she'd come. The elder inu hummed, showing acceptance of her reply, but not approval. She cast her eyes to her bare feet, muttering her apologies and assurance she'd be more careful. That granted her a sound of his approval. When these dark eyes glanced up, they were back sparkling and excited as she cast a curious glance at Inuyasha, who simply blinked at her.</p><p>"This is Inuyasha, my younger brother," Sesshomaru introduced. "Inuyasha, this is Rin. My ward. My wife and I are very fond of her, so don't have any ideas about stealing her from us."</p><p>"I wouldn't have dreamt about it," Inuyasha grumbled and glanced back at the girl again, to offer a small nod of acknowledgement in return for her bright smile.</p><p>That girl was spirited. Spirited as hell. Even being close to her was soothing. And by the look of it, she had weaseled her way in the heart of his brother in the time he had been gone.</p><p>"Good. Now come. Our parents are away, but I presume you'd like to refresh yourself," Sesshomaru glanced at him, as if to make sure he wouldn't snatch his prized ward. Rin happily skipped ahead, promising to wake up the toad. She ran inside the darkened tunnel with the sure step of someone, who knew it well. Which meant she was living here for some time. Inuyasha grinned when he heard the outraged squeaks of Jaken when she woke him up. Judging by the noises, she'd kicked him and now he was chasing her deeper inside to exact his revenge. Inuyasha twitched his ears when after a few yells Jaken's voice grew winded, the kappa was surely not a keen runner.</p><p>"Possessive much?" Inuyasha smirked and shook his head. He walked to join Sesshomaru, who started deeper inside the den. "What's the deal with the kid? You never were keen on humans, even spirited ones."</p><p>"Hm," Sesshomaru was silent for a long while as they walked down the coiling corridor, able to see in the dark with their golden eyes. The walls of the passage were adorned with colorful stones. The tunnel spiralled in a gentle curve, going down in a smooth manner. Inuyasha could smell the fresh air against his face, the clear sign they were nearing the end of the passage "Rin is an exception. You are forbidden from upsetting her."</p><p>"Sure," Inuyasha shrugged, thinking about a certain spirited girl he was fond of. "So, when will our parents back? I kinda want to speak with them."</p><p>"Soon," the brothers entered a big chamber with a high ceiling, the main gathering room of the den, where feasts were held and their father met with guests. Now the room was empty, the round low table adorned with a bowl of fruit, the fireplace prepared to be lit. Screens of painted paper and carved thin wooden planks stood here and there alongside the stone walls, depicting forests and mountains. Banners hung from the high ceiling, the sign of the Empeiror's Tree shimmering with gold and gems above the fireplace, flanknet by the banner of shiro inu - the rampant white dog on either side of the glimmering tree. A handful of doors, all opened, led to the other parts of the den.</p><p>In one of the doorways, Inuyasha saw Rin and Jaken, who bowed to his lord and ignored Inuyasha. He didn't really expect anything more, so when Sesshomaru looked back at him, Inuyasha paused in surprise.</p><p>"Whatever you have been doing during your absence, little brother," Sesshomaru's cold eyes stared at Inuyasha with this annoying impassiveness Inuyasha disliked so much. "It was not worth staying away from your pack. You are one of us, even if your blood isn't as pure as one could wish it to be.</p><p>"Oi, asshole, I tried to be civil and the first thing you're doing is insulting me!" Inuyasha barked, his ears laying back. Of course, his brother stood calm and passive at his outburst.</p><p>"Lord Father says that we might be soon sent to put the moths in their place. It will be acceptable that the pack will be whole. It will be... entertaining to see you in a real battle, little brother," Sesshomaru didn't smile, but there was a note of amusement in his voice.</p><p>"Keh! I will do just fine, you'll see!" Inuyasha grumbled, his heartbeat speeding just a bit. Back before his entrapment he had been still considered a pup, he hadn't been able to join the rest of the shiro inu in battle or hunt at the Emperor's order. Now, he was finally an adult and the only thing he lacked was...</p><p>"The New Moon keeps your heirloom sword well hidden and protected," Sesshomaru turned away to follow Rin and Jaken in his part of the den. "They will wish to give it to you after their return. Use this time to at least attempt to make yourself look decent. And bathe. You stink of human incense."</p><p>"Feh, that ain't that bad of a smell," Inuyasha objected, but he couldn't lie, a nice bath before meeting with his parents would be nice. And so would be a small raid on the kitchen. He turned to go to his room, feeling a pang of nostalgia. How many decades had passed since he had been there! His heart was full of emotions as he took in the aura and the smell of the den, trying to keep in the emotions that welled inside of him.</p><p>He was home. He was back with his family, his pack. After so many years, after almost losing hope, he was back.</p><p>Thanks to Kagome.</p><p>.</p><p>Kagome woke up the next day feeling pretty positive. She had survived her visit to Lord Kagewaki's and didn't plan to go back there again, or get anywhere near the kelpie. As much as she pitied the captured yasha, she had no wish to approach him.</p><p>She spent most of the day outside, not wanting to be indoors. Hojo, along with some men from the town, was working to restore Inuyasha's room to be useful again. It included cleaning the walls and putting up new wallpaper, sweeping the dirt from the floor and patching holes. The room was nothing like that magical place it had been when Inuyasha had been there, but Kagome still didn't like that others were in his sanctuary, erasing what was left of it.</p><p>All she had was her pendant, the carved key and the few pages of her notebook with his writing and drawings.  She couldn't wait to see him again, to hear him play his flute again, but she knew he needed some time to meet with his family and friends. Kami knew how long they hadn't seen him; she couldn't imagine how worried they must have been.</p><p>She spent a while in the garden, tending to her flower bush. It wasn't really hers, but it was left by Inuyasha and she decided that she didn't like the idea of someone else watering flowers left by him. Besides, the smell of the flowers reminded her a bit of Inuyasha's tree.</p><p>She missed him. Not only the fact that he was her secret, but also him as a person. He had been an intriguing company when he had been awake, he had joked with her and had listened to her. And, despite often telling her that he was dangerous, he had never made her afraid of him. No, the feelings he had brought to her were different - awe and wonder, curiosity and easy companionship she had never felt around any other man. She missed his fiery eyes, his cute ears tilting this way and that, his witty responses full of amusement.</p><p>His sturdy arms wrapped around her, his body heat seeping through their clothes to warm her, the sound of his flute soothing her worries.</p><p>"Ah, so your yasha friend gave you flowers, Miss Kagome," Kagome gasped and turned around to see Mr Kaze standing a few paces away, smiling at her. "Good day, Miss Kagome. I came to return the books and thought to seek you out and say hello."</p><p>"Oh, good day," Kagome smiled at him and turned to face him fully. "I... Um, his tree used to grow here, but when he left, it was replaced with the flowers, Mr. Kaze."</p><p>"Miroku, please," he said and frowned, approaching the flowers to lean down and smell their sweet fragrance. "I always wondered why a yasha tree was growing here, but no one seemed to know the answer. Care to tell me, Miss Kagome?"</p><p>"Inuyasha was sealed here," Kagome explained after casting a wary glance around to make sure no one could overhear them. "I released him."</p><p>At her last statement, Miroku smiled briefly</p><p>"I take it that he isn't the malevolent variety then?"</p><p>"He's a..." Kagome frowned, trying to remember what Inuyasha had called himself. "A shiro inu."</p><p>At her words Miroku's head turned towards her, his face full of surprise. "A shiro inu? As in: guardian of Yasha no Mori shiro inu? The ones scholars call cwn?" he asked, taking a step towards her."</p><p>Kagome nodded hesitantly. "I... Yes. He said he is a shiro inu."</p><p>"My gods, it's very fortunate you unsealed him then. I can't imagine what his pack would've done with the area if they found out he was being held here," he sighed and tension left him, making Kagome relax too. A small smirk appeared on his face when he looked at her. "You have a very powerful friend, Miss Kagome."</p><p>"I... I don't really know much about his kind, or Yasha no Mori, or anything..." Kagome bowed her head, blushing a bit at her ignorance.</p><p>"That can be changed," MIroku said goodheartedly. "I will be going to visit some of my yasha friends in this forest tomorrow, maybe you and your brother would like to join me?"</p><p>Kagome looked at him with wide eyes, clasping her hands in front of her. "There are yasha in this forest? I've never known!"</p><p>"Yes, there are a few families," the man looked to where the forest-covered hills started not far from the shrine. "Most of them live far from us humans, so they don't have to deal with us. Some live at the borders. And a few live in enclaves surrounded by our towns and villages. But these are especially good at masking their presence."</p><p>"If you think they won't mind us being with you, we would love to join you," Kagome looked at him with gratitude and curiosity.</p><p>Miroku obviously knew a whole lot more about yasha and the forests around here than she did. It was wonderful that he wanted to share his knowledge, and not ban her from learning, like her grandfather did.  And it would be so nice to talk about this sort of thing with someone else than Souta, who wasn't exactly more knowledgeable than herself in the subject.</p><p>She was certain her brother was going to be elated to meet some other yasha. Kagome for sure couldn't wait to meet more of the supernatural beings of the wild.</p><p>"Till tomorrow then," Miroku bowed his farewell and left, his aura reflecting her own excitement and amusement at her eagerness.</p><p>.</p><p>His private den was exactly like he had left it. It was located next to Sesshomaru's, but thick walls separated their dwellings. It consisted of a big stone room, veins of quartz providing most of the light in the chamber, that was divided to smaller areas by painted paper screens depicting woods and fields. Thick furs and mats covered the cold floor,, leaving an empty space only near the fireplace. A crate of firewood stood next to it. Shelves for his belongings were carved in the walls, some hidden behind paper screens, some displaying his old trinkets. A low table sat in one corner, his bed hidden behind a sturdy screen of wooden planks painted with colorful shapes. A thick curtain led to a smaller room for storage, another one led to a bathroom. housing a small pond of hot water and toilet. Albeit beings of wind and nature, yasha, especially of ancient descent like his family, did their best to make their dwellings comfortable. A magic stone was set in the side of the pond, so it was always full of fresh hot spring water. A similar spell made the toilet always ready to use.</p><p>Inuyasha returned to the main room and went to the corner of the room, where wooden shutters covered the window opening to the hillside opposite to the entrance of the hill. Here, the hill was much steeper, coming down to a creek flowing through the forest. Inuyasha opened the window and went to grab a change of clothing before he went to the bathroom to wash. As much as the smell of incense didn't bother him, he wanted to soak in - and not only in the way one soaks in a hot bath.</p><p>He was home. As he walked around his room, his steps silent against the furs, as he threw his fire rat robe into the laundry basket, as he grabbed a bar of soap, as he sat in the hot water of his bath, Inuyasha felt oddly misplaced in his mist private den. Familiar scents hung in the air, all his things were there, his body knew how to move about the chambers, but...</p><p>He was not entirely the same as the naive boy, who had gone on a small trip to learn about humans and had gotten himself stuck for decades. He had learned to be more cautious, to always pay attention to possible danger,  to never again trust a human wouldn't turn against him only because he wasn't trying to harm them.</p><p>Well, this last one didn't apply to Kagome. Inuyasha leaned back in his bath, closing his eyes and thinking about his lovely friend. It was just a short time since he'd left her, but he already missed her, missed teasing her, missed playing with her. He wondered what she had been up to lately, what kind of things she was sneak learning from Souta. Was she missing him too?</p><p>"I will visit soon. In a few days," he murmured his promise as he started to scrub himself with his soap. "I need to talk to parents first."</p><p>Yes, he was going to tell them about Kagome, tell them that he liked her, that he was entertaining the idea of courting her. That she was a genuine girl, an honest human, a lovely lady, a feisty female that had unsealed him and had danced with him around wolf yasha fires.</p><p>After what felt like hours of soaking in the water and planning his speech, Inuyasha came out of his bath, dressed in new clothing and walked back into his room, for the time focusing on now and then.</p><p>It was so strange to approach his table and see century old half-finished drawings of things he no longer remembered he had wanted to draw. He found a few sheets with notes for his flute, songs he barely remembered. He pulled a sitting pillow from under the table and summoned his flute to play some of them, his fingers slowly relearning the patterns.</p><p>He felt odd in one of his old favorite robes of soft silk, it felt like water against his skin after so many years of wearing his fire rat robe. His gaze went to the shelves with his possessions, all of them dusted and in perfect order, obviously someone had been keeping his room clean in his absence. But they never had removed anything he'd left. All his carved figures of animals were where they should be and Inuyasha smiled, remembering how much he liked to carve wood. Back at Higurashi shrine he hadn't had much wood to work with, aside from that piece of his own tree he'd carved the key to his room from.</p><p>He wondered if Kagome still had it.</p><p>A resurfacing memory had Inuyasha leaping to his feet and running to his bed. He laid on top of it and pushed aside the pile of pillows to reveal a small wooden door closing a shelf. He reached in and when he pulled his hand out, a string of polished quartz of various hues of blue hung from his claws. He smirked, remembering how he'd won it in a competition and poor Kouga had had to settle for the second spot. Back then Inuyasha hadn't had anyone he'd like to give a necklace like this to, but now... Now he had someone in mind when he closed his eyes again, his thumb rubbing gently the smooth surface of one of the gems as his mind drifted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you like it!<br/>Beta; Cstorm86<br/>Also: thunderpot on tumblr made a freaking awesome art for Fae Tree, you can check it out on their blog or on mine there. And when you are there show them some love :3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Next afternoon couldn't come fast enough. Kagome and Souta did quick work of their chores, both excited to meet Mr Kaze - Miroku - and his yasha friends.  They prepared a basket of sweets for their 'picnic' in the forest and headed out as soon as Souta spotted Miroku at the edge of the forest.</p><p>"Good day, siblings!" he waved a friendly greeting and gestured for them to follow him in the shadow of the trees, down a thin, meandering path.</p><p>"Thank you for inviting us to meet your friends," Kagome said, a bit breathless after all but running from the house to the edge of the forest</p><p>"Yeah," Souta grinned. The path was too narrow for them to walk side by side, so they followed the adult priest between bushes and piles of dry leaves. The forest smelled fresh and wild, with a tint of the smell of mushrooms. Any other day Kagome would try to look for them, but now she was too focused on the prospect of meeting yasha to bother. "So, who are they exactly?"</p><p>"Oh, you will find out when we reach the meeting spot," Miroku looked over his shoulder at the pair, a kind expression on his face when he saw their twinkling eyes. "And introducing the new spirited lady and her priestly brother to the yasha community is going to benefit us all."</p><p>"I hope we can all be friends and get along," Kagome reached to push aside an overhanging branch that swayed after Miroku brushed past it. She steadied it as she walked past it, Souta was too short to be bothered by it.</p><p>"I'm sure you will. I mean you befriended a shiro inu and they are hard to trust humans," Miroku noted, walking easily across the uneven ground. "There are but few yasha who would be harder to befriend. And these we're going to meet are very friendly."</p><p>"Yeah, we noticed Inuyasha didn't want to give sis his true name and they danced around this for days," Souta snickered. Miroku stumbled over a tree root and Kagome reached out to grab his elbow and help him gain his balance.</p><p>"You... You know his true name?" he choked out, twisting to stare at the girl who blushed and shook her head, remembering how Inuyasha had always answered her questions without answering.</p><p>"No... I mean he told me how to call him, but it's not his true name," she muttered, remembering his promise and grabbing her pendant through the fabric of her dress. "We tried to get his true name to make sure he wouldn't attack anyone when we undid the seal."</p><p>Miroku gave a nod. "Even I don't know the true name of any yasha," he confessed. "It's better to allow them to give it on their own, albeit I understand your motives. From what I've heard shiro inu can be pretty destructive when enraged."</p><p>He resumed walking and Kagome and Souta followed him quickly.</p><p>"So, Miroku, you know a lot about yasha and their ways," Kagome started after a minute or two of silence. "What is this Yasha no Mori that Inuyasha's kin guards??"</p><p>"A splendid question, albeit I'm surprised you don't know already," the priest glanced at them again. The path slowly grew a bit wider and Souta started to walk beside Kagome.</p><p>"Grandpa isn't teaching me about much yasha stuff yet, only rituals and meditations for now," he said.</p><p>"I see. Well, Yasha no Mori is the most sacred place for yasha. It is a great forest that houses all their trees. As you know, when a yasha is born, a sapling appears. The type of their tree predicts the destiny of the yasha. For example, an oak is the tree of a sage, or as we call them - a druid. A cedar is the tree of a leader, an apple tree is the tree of a healer."</p><p>"And a cherry?" Kagome remembered Inuyasha's own tree, the two-colored flowers covering the branches.</p><p>"A cherry?" Miroku scratched his chin. "Actually, I have no idea. I've never met a yasha with a cherry tree."</p><p>"That's too bad, Inuyasha has a cherry," Souta pouted while Kagome sighed. This secret was going to be resolved later when she could ask Inuyasha himself.</p><p>"I'm sorry, young friend. I will try to find it out in our books," Miroku offered. "Anyway, at the center of the Yasha no Mori, there grows the giant Sacred Tree, the one that belongs to their supreme ruler, to whom all kinds of yasha serve. They call him their Emperor and he can grant many gifts upon those he favors. The legends say he can even bring dead to life and that one sip of his enchanted water can make you invincible. Your shiro inu friend can probably tell you more about him, once shiro inu served as his hunting dogs and guardians of the forest."</p><p>"When Inuyasha comes to visit, I will ask him if he'd like to meet you," Kagome promised. "So we all can have a chance to learn anything he wants to share."</p><p>"That would be wonderful," the priest beamed at her, then held out his hand to her to help her jump over a ditch in the forest floor. "The trees are important to yasha, they are tied to their life force and energy. Many yasha can be killed only by cutting down their tree. But since no one can actually get to the forest to do that terrible deed, all we humans can do while facing a malevolent one is to banish it or seal it away."</p><p>Kagome shuddered at that bit of information. It made sense that fae guarded their trees that way. She thanked the kami that no one had tried to cut down Inuyasha's tree while he was sealed in his hidden room.</p><p>"That's why I was quite curious about the tree in your garden," Miroku continued. "I wanted to meet its yasha for years, but they never came to talk to me. It was the first and only time I actually saw one of those trees."</p><p>"It is a very pretty tree," Kagome muttered, looking down to make sure she wouldn't trip over a root sticking out from the dirt. Miroku snickered while Souta nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Yeah, and our family made wine from the cherries it provided. I wonder if it was magic wine," the boy said.</p><p>"I wish I could taste it. Do you still have it?" Miroku asked wistfully.</p><p>"No, it disappeared with Inuyasha," Souta shrugged.</p><p>They entered a small sunny meadow, almost round in shape and with a thick carpet of grass covering its expanse. Kagome looked around curiously when Miroku stopped and whistled a short tune.</p><p>What responded to it wasn't a bird song. It was a melody played from the opposite end of the glade. Kagome gasped when she heard the music that seemed to flow around the meadow, making the colors of little wild flowers brighter and air more fragrant. There were two instruments that entwined their sound together to create a harmony that made Kagome smile and feel fresh and at ease - a flute not unlike Inuyasha's and a string instrument she didn't recognize. She took a step forward without realizing it, without seeing Miroku's pleased, amused grin when he stepped to the side.</p><p>"Kami," Souta whispered. A pair of figures approached from the other side of the meadow. The man had a bushy ponytail of ginger hair on top of his head. He wore a green outfit similar in cut to Inuyasha's red robe. Two orange tails with white tips swayed proudly behind his back as he walked on fox paws, his emerald eyes glinting with mischief as he played his flute.</p><p>The woman at his side floated on a pillow of blue fire that didn't seem to burn, just glow ethereal light. She also had red hair and three fox tails fanned out behind her, contrasting with her own flowing dark green dress with a flower pattern across the exotically cut outfit. Her eyes were blue and held amusement as she played an instrument similar to a guitar with two strings.</p><p>"Wandering lights," Souta licked his lips, his eyes glued to the pair who stopped a short distance away.</p><p>"Kitsune is what we call our kind, young priest," the woman said. "Foxes that lead morons astray."</p><p>"And who are happy to meet the new spirited miko of the Higurashi shrine and the new priest," the man added with a grin. They threw their instruments aside as if not caring for them, but before the beautifully carved things could hit the ground, they disappeared in bursts of blue smoke.</p><p>"You may call us Uka and Shi," the woman said as she leaped off of the ball of fire that disappeared into thin air.  Then she handed Kagome an acorn.</p><p>"Oh, it's nice to meet you," Kagome uttered and plucked the gift from Uka's hand. The next moment she gasped as the acorn exploded in a cloud of smoke and something a bit heavier filled her palm. She stared as the smoke cleared. A small boy in green and blue robe, a miniature of the adult fox man, but with one tail, stood on her palm, tiny hands covering his mouth to smother his giggling.</p><p>"And you can call me Shippou. I stole your ribbon," he said, pointing to his ponytail.</p><p>"Uh..." Kagome moved her mouth for a moment, unsure what to say to that. Miroku and the adult kitsune pair didn't even try to hide their amusement at her startled face. "I... If you needed a ribbon, you could've just asked and I'd give it to you..."</p><p>"Don't encourage him," Miroku, still grinning, plucked the boy from her hand and put him on the ground. "Let me introduce Lady Kagome and her little brother Souta."</p><p>"Hey!" Souta stopped staring at the kitsune. "Why is Kagome a lady suddenly and I'm just her little brother? I'm a Higurashi priest... I mean, I'm in training!"</p><p>"Because," Miroku said and glanced at the foxes, who looked at Kagome with the intrigued eyes yasha often looked at him with. "Lady Kagome is favored by a certain powerful shiro inu who wouldn't tolerate disrespect to her person"</p><p>"A dog?!" Shi gasped and looked between Miroku and Kagome, who blushed a bit at all the attention from these ethereal creatures she just met. Uka inclined her head and used a tail to poke her companion to bow a little as well.</p><p>"We will not do anything that could upset one of Emperor's hunting hounds," she assured Miroku. "And we won't cause too much disturbance during your lifetime, young priest. We lived here for decades and want to raise our kit in peace."</p><p>"And sometimes steal chickens. And sometimes lead people in circles in the forest. And pee into the milk of the humans that annoy us."</p><p>"Yes, Shi, this too," Uka said with a straight face. "This is tradition, not disturbance, and I'm sure our new friends will not be cross with us for cultivating our culture."</p><p>"Um.... I think... it's fine?" Kagome uttered. Souta snickered.</p><p>"As long as you don't pee in our milk!" he grinned. Shippou flicked his tail at that.</p><p>"Up until recently we couldn't even go on the shrine grounds, so your milk was safe," he assured. "And if you leave treats for us, it will be safe forever, promise!"</p><p>Kagome chuckled.</p><p>That wasn't the last laugh she shared with her brother, Miroku and the three yasha of the woods this afternoon. They sat in a circle around the basket she'd brought with her and shared the sweets until there was nothing left. They talked and laughed, Shippou showing off his tricks and amusing attempts at transforming into animals. His parents looked at him with pride and Kagome clapped her hands, giggling and trying to figure out what he was. Souta asked Shi to see the famous blue fire of his kin and the adult yasha created a ball of fire that didn't burn for Souta to hold for a while. Miroku was trying to flatter both Kagome and Uka, which resulted in Uka promising him a peck to his cheek if he could hold her ring for a minute. Which resulted in the poor priest having his hand stuck under a huge rock for half an hour until his apologies softened the laughing ladies to take pity on him and Uka turned the rock into a ring again.</p><p>It was as if mere minutes passed, but at the same time there was comradery between the six of them that usually took months to grow. When Kagome and Souta walked back home, led once again by Miroku, the three kitsune waved them goodbye and promised to see them again soon.</p><p>Kagome felt as if with every step she took away from that sunny meadow she was leaving a place of her dreams and approaching the mundane, waking world. She smiled the whole way back, chatting with her brother and Miroku, committing this afternoon to memory. It made her spirit feel free in a strange way. She felt alive and rejuvenated, the woes and discomfort lingering after her visit to Lord Kagewaki's manor disappearing in the magical aura the friendly yasha warmed her with throughout the whole meeting.</p><p>When this night she slept, she dreamed about walking through the forest Inuyasha had dreamed and shared his dreams with her when he had been sealed away. Was that Yasha no Mori, that wild, untamed forest full of ancient trees and life? Or was it only a forest deep within yasha lands, where they could wander not disturbed or threatened by humans?</p><p>She hoped one day she could visit that place, along with her new and old yasha friends.</p><p>.</p><p>The very next day just as she was finishing her work, Souta ran to her, excitedly waving his hands. She put her bucket of water down and looked at him when he called her. The chickens gathered around her and were waiting for her to refill their water bowl and scattered when the boy approached.</p><p>"Sister, sister!" he ran towards her and grabbed her hand to pull her back towards where he came from.  She noticed he had a stray leaf stick in his hair on top of his head and looked so innocent and cute."Come quickly!"</p><p>"What's  going on, Souta?" Kagome asked, smiling and allowing him to pull her towards the forest. From the tone of his voice she knew that whatever it was, it wasn't anything bad. She looked around, but nothing seemed to be wrong. Her little brother grinned at her and pulled at her hand harder.</p><p>"He's back!" he pointed a finger towards the path that led inside the forest and far from prying eyes. At his words, Kagome felt her heart flutter in anticipation and Souta no longer had to pull at her hand.</p><p>"Inuyasha?" she gasped, at the same time excited to see him and anxious - she wore a working apron over a dress that wasn't one of her nice dresses. Her hair was in a tight knot under a plain scarf to keep it away from her face when she worked. She wasn't presentable, but she didn't want to run back home to change, afraid he might go away if she took too long to get to him.</p><p>"Wow, Kagome!" Souta laughed, practically running after her when she stepped onto the thin path deeper in the forest. "It's not Inuyasha!"</p><p>"O... oh."</p><p>Kagome stopped, staring at the lush green of the bushes and trees in front of her, feeling a pang of disappointment in her heart. It wasn't Inuyasha. All her nerves were for nothing. It wasn't Inuyasha coming to see her again; it was not her silver-haired canine spirit of a cherry, coming to play for her again, to talk to her, to smile that mischievous smile. She breathed deeply. Well, maybe it wasn't Inuyasha waiting to meet her in the forest, but it didn't mean Inuyasha wouldn't come to see her one day, right? He had to meet up with his family and friends after a long absence. He had places to go before he could come back. She knew that. She reached up to touch the warm little pebble pendant around her neck. Touching it, feeling its warmth and smooth surface helped her reassure herself that she was going to see that cheeky man again.</p><p>"Who is it then?" Kagome looked at Souta, who gave her a knowing grin which made her cheeks heat a little.</p><p>"I didn't know you missed him that much!" he smirked and waved a hand towards the forest when she scowled at him. "It's just plain old Miroku."</p><p>"Ah, okay," Kagome smiled and resumed walking down the path with Souta just behind her. Miroku was a fine guest as well, but definitely not one she would worry about her looks for.</p><p>The pocket of sunlight flowing through the small opening in the trees was too small to be called a meadow, it was created when an old tree had fallen and had broken some branches of the surrounding trees. It was located around fifty meters from the forest border, hidden from view, but close enough.</p><p>Kagome had no trouble spotting Miroku's black and purple robes against the lush vegetation of young saplings and bushes that grew around the fallen tree on which he was sitting.</p><p>The problem she had was because there was too much of the robes. Enough to dress two men instead of one. Two men that sat side by side, looking at her with identical eyes and playful grins on their faces.</p><p>"Miroku... is it your twin?" she breathed out, trying to figure out which man was her friend. They snickered - so did Souta, who was now standing beside her - and shook their heads.</p><p>"Miss Kagome thinks we're related," the one on the left said to the one on the right.</p><p>"I heard, right? We're nothing alike!" the other nodded.</p><p>"Kami forbid, I'd never go anywhere with ladies if I looked like you!" the first waved his hand at the second, who looked exactly like him.</p><p>"There's no blood relation between us, Miss Kagome," the second glared at his companion before turning to her. "But one of us is real, yes."</p><p>Kagome thought that she could use a chair to sit down.</p><p>"Can you guess which one?" Souta asked her. "I tried, but I can't. I can't really read auras yet."</p><p>"I... I can't see any difference too," Kagome confessed and glanced at her hands. Then she looked up again at the amused snort of one of the adult priests. As she looked more closely, she could see their auras, warm and welcoming, the men good-heartedly amused at her frowning face, both so similar to each other that it was almost scary. They had the same looks, the same voices, the same gestures even.</p><p>But the energy in them weren't the same. No, they differed and the more she looked, the more she noticed - a small difference that could be easily overlooked, as the not-Miroku tried to pass for the real one. Miroku's reiki, as any other reiki would, pulsed gently about him while the other's energy was swirling in lazy motion.</p><p>She knew whose energy tended to do that, even if she saw it only a few times.</p><p>"So, Miroku, is it one of our kitsune friends?" she turned to the priest on the right, who raised a brow, while the other one put a hand to his chest.</p><p>"My, Miss Kagome, I am wounded! How can you pretend I am not the real one!" he complained. But his eyes were full of laughter. At her first words indicating which was the real Miroku, Souta stepped closer, trying to see what she'd seen, but shaking his head in annoyance. His reiki might have been stronger than hers, but without training he couldn't use it to full effect while Kagome, thanks to her gift, had sight more attuned to the swirling energy around the accompanying Miroku.</p><p>"I can poke you wuth my reiki and see if you sprout a tail," she warned.</p><p>"Please don't," the real Miroku said when his companion shook his head. "He has a terribly low tolerance to reiki."</p><p>"Yes! And this all was his idea, Miss Kagome!" the not-Miroku reached to his head and picked a leaf that was sitting in his hair. In a poof of smoke the human was gone and instead a humanoid racoon dog in colorful clothing sat there. Souta gasped at the change and took a step back, waving the smoke away from his face. Kagome looked at the revealed yasha with curiosity.  The yasha was rather... well, he was fat and his animal eyes held some anxiety, but also kindness and intelligence. His hands were more like human hands than paws.</p><p>"This is Hachiemon, a tanuki I befriended years ago," Miroku introduced. "And apologies for this little game, we wanted to see how acute your sight is, Miss Kagome."</p><p>"It's nice to meet you, Mr Hachiemon," Kagome said, her little brother smiling widely.</p><p>"Hello," Souta greeted a bit shyly. but then gave the tanuki a big grin. "So, there are more than one kind of yasha living around here?"</p><p>"Hachie is fine, master Souta," the tanuki bowed his head politely.</p><p>"There are a few, but beside Hachie and the kitsune I introduced you to, are the most likely to meet," Miroku explained. "The rest is not interested in interacting with humans."</p><p>"Oh, I see," Souta turned to Kagome. "So, how did you know which was the real Miroku?"</p><p>"His energy pulses while Hachie's swirls," Kagome explained with a shrug. "I'm sure that you can learn to see it."</p><p>"You will have to train to be able to do it, through," Miroku grinned when Souta looked at him as if to answer if she was right. "It's a useful thing, if you want to go into the wilderness where you can't tell if you see a human or a shapeshifting yasha."</p><p>"Yeah, I'll train," Souta sighed. Kagome felt a tiny spark of pride at his words. Her younger brother was always more willing to learn by doing stuff. Reading and copying old books wasn't his style of learning. Sadly, their grandfather preferred this way of studying.</p><p>"I wander a lot," Hachie said, and folded his hands in front of himself, obviously more at ease now, when neither Higurashi freaked out at his sight. He definitely was an odd-looking fellow, but it didn't bother Kagome that he had a snout instead of a nose. Actually, he was funny in this form, stuck between his animal form and a human shape. She wondered if it was because he felt comfortable this way. He obviously could look like any other man. "I was passing by on my way to the fae and Miroku said that I had to meet you."</p><p>"It's always nice to make new friends," Kagome smiled. Yes, she loved to meet new yasha. Each kind was different, but they all were so much unlike humans, dressed in their flowing garments, attuned to nature and accepting her as an equal despite of her being a girl.</p><p>"If you travel a lot, Hachie," Souta asked with bright eyes. "Does it mean you know a lot about the yasha lands? Can you tell us about shiro inu?"</p><p>Miroku grinned and Kagome couldn't help but nod her own interest, looking hopefully at the poor yasha, who raised his hands to touch his cheeks.</p><p>"Shiro inu? Why do you want to know about them?" he gasped. "Humans shouldn't draw their attention. They may be less inclined to hound you to death like kuro inu, but they still can drag your soul to the underworld if you cross them."</p><p>A shiver ran down Kagome's spine. She'd never feared Inuyasha, and she still had no doubt in her mind he wouldn't harm her. But the way Hachie spoke, he was afraid of Inuyasha's kind.</p><p>"I mean they don't usually hunt humans, only those who tried to destroy what yasha kind holds sacred, or those who had done some serious crimes. They are a just bunch," the tanuki added as an afterthought. "But... Why do you want to know?"</p><p>"One called Inuyasha bestowed his favor upon Miss Kagome," Miroku explained, and Kagome blushed at his smirk and the second gasp of the tanuki who now looked straight at her in awe and wonder.</p><p>"Miroku, don't say it like that! We're just friends and you make it sound like Inuyasha gave me a..." she started, but her voice faltered when she saw Hachi jumping to his feet and bowing. "Huh?"</p><p>"I am deeply honored to meet a lady that is a friend of Lord Inuyasha," the tanuki assured. "And I will gladly answer all your questions and lend my hand whenever you are in need."</p><p>"Wow," Souta looked between the bowing yasha and his flustered sister.</p><p>"Hachi, don't do that... I mean, don't bow. I would love to ask you a ton of questions, but you don't have to act weird, really," Kagome reached a hand, unsure if touching his shoulder would ease him up or make him more nervous.</p><p>"Now," Miroku gestured for Souta and her to sit down on the tree trunk beside him. "I'm glad I introduced you to each other. We can share knowledge more and Hachie can't play his mysterious yasha card anymore."</p><p> </p><p>When Kagome glanced at his amused face, she realized that the priest had planned this, had used her and Souta's connection to Inuyasha to his benefit. And, judging by Souta eagerly sitting next to Hachi and already opening his mouth, the boy was going to use this to his advantage as well.</p><p>"So, Inuyasha is a lord?" her brother asked.</p><p>"Yes," the tanuki nodded. "Each kind has its own ruler, who answers to the Emperor. The shiro inu's leader is Lord Toga, and Lord Inuyasha is his second son. He was absent from the lands for a long while, but I guess he's back now, right?"</p><p>"He was sealed in the shrine and Kagome released him, Souta explained. Hachie looked at Kagome with wide eyes, the girl blushing at his expression and shrugging. It was no use wondering if Miroku's tactic was underhanded. They had a real yasha actually telling them the truth about his kind, it was a wonderful opportunity to learn more about their ways.</p><p>Besides, a big part of her was quite excited to learn that she'd released a de facto prince frim his sort of slumber. It was almost like a fairytale, except there was no kissing. She wondered how it'd feel to kiss him...</p><p>Bad thought! Kagome covered her cheeks with her hands, hoping that the others didn't notice her blush - which they seemed not to, because now Miroku was asking where cat yasha lived and how to get there.</p><p>She sat down beside Miroku, listening to the tanuki explaining that cat fae - called neko yasha - were wanderers, but all called the city of Ulthar their home. So there was a big chance that even if Miroku went there - and if he survived the journey - he might not find the neko he was looking for.</p><p>After a half of an hour of dragging directions out of Hachie, the friends had to part ways. Souta and Kagome had to go back home before someone started to look for them, Hachie wanted to reach a certain inn and Miroku had to get home before night - or before the rain came down from the clouds that slowly but surely started to obscure the sky.</p><p>While the fae went deeper in the forest, the three humans walked back to the edge. Kagome walked beside Miroku while Souta went ahead of them. When they reached the border of the forest, Miroku stopped and bowed to Kagome.</p><p>"I have to bid you farewell, my lovely friend, and to your brother as well," he said with a fond smile, that was charming, but not flirtatious. "Spending time with you two, showing you the wonders that lurk in the wilderness, is a lot of fun. Still, I won't be able to visit you for a couple of days."</p><p>"Oh, that's fine, Miroku," Kagome returned his smile, feeling this warmth around her heart, the knowledge that she had a real friend in this man. "We will meet when we can. Thank you for introducing us to your friends. It means a lot."</p><p>He took her hand in his, squeezing her fingers in a gentle grip for a moment before letting her hand go.</p><p>"It was destiny that brought us together," he said. "Spirited people aren't that common to live practically next doors. If not for my undying love for the elusive Lady Sango, I'd thought this a sign that we're meant for each other."</p><p>Sne giggled. "You should stop joking like that, Miroku. What if she overhears you saying stuff like this?" she shook her head. "Come visit when you can. Souta and I will love to spend more time with you."</p><p>"And drag tales out of the yasha of the forest," he snickered and turned to leave. "Who knows, maybe next time it will be you introducing a yasha to me. I mean, I have to make sure he's a decent man, I have a lady friend to watch out for."</p><p>"Just go and stop jesting!" Kagome waved at him and the priest walked away down the path along the tree line to where she supposed his horse was waiting for him. Kagome turned to walk back to her work, Souta already walking inside the house, probably to continue his studies for the afternoon.</p><p>She picked up her bucket of water and went about her work, smiling as she thought about the racoon dog and the foxes she now called friends thanks to the cheeky priest. Hachie had given her a lot of new information to think about as she refilled her bucket and went to water her fae flowers.  </p><p>Inuyasha was one of the sons of a lord among his kin. He didn't act like a noble, but there was an air of confidence and power around him she'd glimpsed at times.</p><p>She was so lost in thought that she barely heard the footsteps when they neared her. She lifted her head from where she was watering her flowers and saw her grandfather standing close by. His serious eyes looked at her from his frowning face.</p><p>"Kagome," he said when she looked at him. "That was Mr. Kaze."</p><p>"Yes, he was passing by," Kagome replied, straightening her back. There was no use pretending that it wasn't Miroku. Her grandfather had probably seen the younger priest when they had left the forest. It was good that Hachie hadn't been with them. "Did you want to talk to him, grandpa?"</p><p>He shook his head at her question.</p><p>"You are forbidden to meet with him unaccompanied by either me or your mother."</p><p>"What? Why?" Kagome uttered, her eyes widening at his firm statement.</p><p>"It is improper for a girl to meet with a man without an entourage," he explained.</p><p>"But, grandpa, Souta is always with us when we meet Mr Kaze," Kagome assured him. Yes, it wouldn't be proper for a girl to meet up with a man who wasn't her relative without someone else being there, but she always thought Souta's presence was enough to keep her reputation intact.</p><p>"It's not up to discussion, granddaughter," the Higurashi priest stated. "You are to be wed soon, and I don't want any rumors spreading about having an affair with Mr. Kaze."</p><p>The world seemingly lost all the colors and sounds around her. The bucket fell to the ground. No longer held in her suddenly lax fingers, Kagome stared at her grandfather, her heart seemingly stopping as her trembling lips repeated that word.</p><p>"...Wed?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Bonus - The Meanings of the Fae Trees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it's all so chaotic<br/>As you already know, each yasha in this AU gets a true form of an animal and a tree that reflects their character and energy (magic)<br/>Since the 'species' of a yasha depends of their parents (in mixed breed marriages you can usually expect kids to be of the same breed the stronger parent is, but there are also kinds of the weaker parent, sometime) it's easier to figure that out. But trees don't follow that rule, they are bound to fae's spiritual side, not their physical form.</p>
<p>In short, for anyone who might be interested, below are the trees and their most basic descriptions  I focused on trees you will meet in the story.<br/>Now you can try and guess who has which one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oak - The tree of a sage (sennin)<br/>With perfect control of spiritual powers a yasha is most fit to act as a priest, advisory, healer and such.</p>
<p>Ash - The tree of a leader<br/>With iron strength, authority and respect for order, a yasha with that tree is fit to act as a ruler, warlord, administrator</p>
<p>Elm - The tree of a judge<br/>With the drive to guard the justice and these that can't fight for themselves, a yasha with that tree is most fit to be a judge, executor, rescuer</p>
<p>Cherry - The tree of a warrior<br/>With this tree one can expect the fae to be easy going, knowing that life can be taken or protected, that it is a path with new and exciting things to experience. With that tree the fae is most fit to be a guardian, a warrior or an explorer.</p>
<p>Apple - The tree of caretakers<br/>With the gentle nature the fae with this tree is most fit to be a healer, a guardian of young, caretaker</p>
<p>Hazel - The tree of poets<br/>With that tree the fae is most fit to be a poet, a traveler, a herald.</p>
<p>Alder - The tree of seekers<br/>With that tree you can expect a fae to be one of the water-dwelling kind. Such fae will be most effective as seers, seekers and adapt in defensive magic.</p>
<p>Elder - The tree of a hunter<br/>With the persistence and drive for chase this tree usually belongs to a fae who is a hunter, a warrior or a trader</p>
<p>Peach - The tree of gardeners<br/>With the attitude similar to apple tree, fae with peach tree are more fit to caring for plants, so usually they become gardeners, herbalists and guardians of forests.</p>
<p>Yew - The tree of sorceress<br/>With that tree you can expect the fae to be a devoted scholar, but often if not overseen, the fae may cross to practicing dark arts. Most fit for alchemists, mages, healers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, there is no chapter 20 somce imder the 20th chap I posted the tree list, but let's just follow the numbers<br/>Sorry that I didn't update in ags.<br/>Also, this story won 3rd place for Best Drama for 1st quarter of 2021 for Feudal Connection. Thank you so very much, guys!<br/>Beta; Cstorm86</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning of the day Kagome and Souta met the kitsune living in the forest around their shrine, Inuyasha woke up well-rested. Yes, for long decades his life was almost all but being awake, but there was a difference between a forced magical seal slumber and real sleep.</p><p>In his dreams Kagome danced with him in the great hall of his ancestral den. She wore a flowing blue and green robe that highlighted how pretty she was. Or she rode on his back as he ran, scaring and chasing cattle around the town she called her home. He could hear her ringing laughter over the cries of silly cows running from under his paws as he jumped fences. Or she stood on his path, dressed as a miko, wagging her finger at him and he came to her and nuzzled her shoulder while her hands ran up his furry cheeks. Or they sat on one of the branches of his tree, him handing her cherries to eat and laughing at her spitting the seeds on the ground far under their feet. His dreams were full of Kagome and promises of their future - would it be just friendship or something more.</p><p>His ears twitched when he heard a bird chirp overhead and when he opened his eyes, hen saw a robin sitting on the top of the screen separating the bed from the rest of the room. The bird cocked its head to peer at him through one beady eye.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I'm getting up," he grumbled and sat up. At some point during the night he'd pulled the blanket over himself and now he pushed it aside. He sighed when he heard a tapping noise, it took him a second to realize what it was. A part of him was surprised he recognized the sound.</p><p>He jumped out of the bed and hurried to a mirror hanging from one of the walls - an oval-shaped silver disc with kanji carved into its frame, covered by a thick plush veil. He yanked the veil aside and saw not his own face, but his brother's, looking at him with that bored expression he wanted to punch so much.</p><p>"Little brother, you're finally awake," Sesshomaru stated the obvious. He looked as pristine and perfect as usual. Inuyasha reflexively ran his hands through his hair to make it less messy.</p><p>"I sorta dozed off. Are parents back?" he decided to act civil for as long as he could; annoying Sesshomaru might be amusing, but it was better to do it sparsely, so he didn't get used to it.</p><p>"They are to be back around midday. This one's wife is back. If you have some sense of decency, you should bring her gift "</p><p>Inuyasha snorted at the monotone, rather rude remark. It was just like Sesshomaru to remind him about stuff like that.</p><p>"Oh, don't worry, prim princess, I will have a gift." he teased and smirked when his brother glared at him for a moment. Then, without a word, Sesshomaru turned from the mirror and just like that Inuyasha was treated to the reflection of his own face.</p><p>To be honest, it was quite reassuring to see that some people haven't changed over the time.</p><p>Inuyasha snuck to the kitchen to grab some food and then returned to his room to look for the best gift to the poor banshee that was his sister-in-law. He didn't know her well, since he had left the den when she and Sesshomaru had been only starting courting, but he was pretty sure she'd not like a figurine carved by his claws decades ago. For a wedding gift one of magic should be given and Inuyasha had only a few he would even consider parting with.</p><p>.</p><p>It was an hour later when Inuyasha, dressed in his fire colored robe, made his way to where Sesshomaru's part of the den was. The delicate scent of incense perfumed the air in the main chamber, as big as Inuyasha's own room. Wood and paper screens divided the room for private working spaces and the common area. In one corner Inuyasha saw a handful of toys and books neatly arranged on a shelf carved in the stone wall like in his room. Other shelves were usually obscured by screens painted in flower designs. There were more doors leading deeper to the private quarters of the three living there.</p><p> On one wall, in a proud display, hung Tenseiga, Sesshomaru's heirloom sword, which their father often called 'a lesson in patience and compassion' To Inuyasha's surprise, there was another sword accompanying the gift from their father, a blade that radiated energy so attuned to Sesshomaru's that there was no doubt in the younger yasha that the sword was his brother's as well. A small noise made Inuyasha realize he'd been staring at the sword for a while now, and he quickly looked to the inhabitants of the dwelling.</p><p>All three of them sat around a small, elegant low table, enjoying a light meal of fruit and tea. Inuyasha smiled at little Rin, sitting next to Sesshomaru, her cheeks stained a bit with juice from the fruit she held in her hand. She wore a yellow robe with green and orange swirls today, and she looked really adorable.</p><p>Sesshomaru, wearing his usual white, golden and red, didn't look cute at all. He held a slice of apple in his long fingers, looking over it at Inuyasha with his usual passive expression.</p><p>The one who had made the noise was the woman at Sesshomaru's other side. Unlike most of her kind, she wore her hair in a messy bun and had a refined air around her. Red eyes looked at Inuyasha from behind thick, long lashes, her face fair and pale, her lips red. She wore a robe similar in design to Rin's, but with more muted colors - she struck the younger man as an elegant lady of the den. But there was fire blazing in her eyes and unpredictability in her energy. She put her cup of tea down.</p><p>“Who might you be, stepping here so boldly and without announcing yourself?" she asked.</p><p>"Keh, I live here," he shrugged. "And the door was open. And you know who I am, so cut that, okay?"</p><p>"Master Jaken had probably left them open when he ran off," Rin said with a smile, her voice soft.</p><p>"Manners seem to not be hereditary in this family," she commented while her spouse just watched on.</p><p>"You want me to give you my gift and condolences or not?" his ears laid back at her words and she covered her mouth with a hand when she chuckled.</p><p>"Of course I do, my wayward prince," she said and motioned to the table. "Do you wish to share a meal with us?</p><p>"Kagura..." Sesshomaru started, but she shook her head at him,  causing him to shake his head, but offer no further objection to his younger brother approaching the table.</p><p>"No need to worry your pretty head about this, brother," Inuyasha said, put in a good mood by how his sister-in-law seemed to have his brother wrapped around one of her fingers. Who would have thought that great icicle Sesshomaru would be so docile? "I ate just minutes ago.”</p><p>Inuyasha stopped near Kagura's pillow and sank to one knee, offering an item wrapped in colorful paper and tied with a straw cord. It was flat, long and as broad as a hand, but otherwise no one could guess what it was. The dog-eared man smirked inwardly when he saw the three of them watching them with more or less concealed curiosity, the latter being expressed by Rin's sparking eyes</p><p>"Accept this one's most sincere, even if belated, well wishes and congratulations, Lady Kagura. This one welcomes you and recognizes you as his elder sister and shall uphold the duties of the younger brother to you. Please, accept this as a token of this one's good will."</p><p>"Oh, my!" Kagura clapped her hands. "So you can string words in longer sentences!" Then she bowed her head and picked the gift with both her hands, just as he was offering it to her.</p><p>"Keh, you said it yourself, I'm a prince," Inuyasha smirked and winked at her, his hands resting on his raised knee now as he straightened his back. "And even if I'm not blessed with a stick up my ass like Sesshomaru, I know my manners!"</p><p>"Then you should rein in your foul mouth when children are present," Sesshomaru scolded when Rin giggled and tried to hide her smile behind juice stained fingers.</p><p>Kagura carefully undid the bow on the cord and unwrapped the paper. Then she picked up a single leaf, with five ribbons tied to the stern, each in one of the lucky colors. The leaf was tear-shaped, dark green and thick, stiff in her grasp and as long as her two palms. The crane woman looked at it with wide eyes, not uttering a word.</p><p>"So pretty," Rin said softly. Inuyasha wondered how the spirited girl saw it - some spirited people were blessed with sight that allowed them to see auras and energies surrounding people and things.</p><p>"A leaf?" Sesshomaru raised a brow "What type of artifact is this?"</p><p>"This, my beloved," Inuyasha blanched when Kagura spoke to her husband. "This is a tengu fan. It can create powerful wind, so I think we will have to test it outside, at some later time."</p><p>"Is my honorable consort pleased with this gift?" Sesshomaru ignored his brother, who was now staring at him. Neither of the spouses spoke in that terrible tone some idiots in love used while uttering mushy nonsense, but there was a layer of fondness that couldn't be denied.</p><p>Inuyasha wasn't sure he could handle his brother in a love struck mode.</p><p>"Yes, I am," Kagura laid the leaf back on the paper and looked at Inuyasha, who barely managed to keep his face politely blank. "This lady finds your gift most pleasing. This one recognizes your gift and accepts you as her younger brother, with all the duties that come with this."</p><p>Inuyasha smiled. He had been sure that the old thing would get the crane to warm up to him instantly. Banshee like her often preferred wind as their chosen element, being all birds, and their energy was naturally attuned to wind spells. So a wind artifact was perfect. Besides, Sesshomaru's surprised expression (well, alright, it wasn't a real expression, but his eyes had widened marginally for a while there, so Inuyasha counted it as one) was worth it.</p><p>One could argue he didn't have to go out of his way to get Kagura to like him, but Inuyasha was not in a mood for quarreling with his family. Having Kagura like his gift and accept him would work to his advantage in many ways. For example, they could tease the fluffy, perfect lord heir. She seemed to be the type that wouldn't be too terrible to deal with.</p><p>Besides, if Kagome ever came to visit (or stay) it would be good to have a friendly female pack member she could befriend.</p><p>"Yay! Does it mean I can play with Lord Inuyasha sometimes?" RIn asked, her eyes glittering.</p><p>"Until he can exercise proper linguistic choices, you may not," Sesshomaru stated, and the girl sighed, before looking up at Inuyasha again.</p><p>"Please, do that soon, so we can play!" she pleaded, clasping her hands in front of her. Being around this child could be entertaining too, even if Inuyasha knew that Sesshomaru and Kagura would be wary at first. That was understandable, Rin was a very spirited girl and their official ward. Being wary of other yasha at first was instinctual. After all if you got a rare gem you would worry others would steal it. Inuyasha was certain in time they were bound to see he didn't have that intention. The kid was fine where she was in their care.</p><p>"No promises, kid. This is kinda my thing," Inuyasha smirked and looked to his brother.</p><p>"Your offering and behavior were acceptable," his elder brother said, which was the closest he could get to real praise. "It seems like, albeit just a little, you have matured a bit during your travels."</p><p>The younger man, who was about to stand up and say something, froze, staring at his brother.</p><p>"Travels?" he breathed out.</p><p>"Were you not traveling for past eleven decades or so?" Sesshomaru inquired, tilting his head a little. "Rumor had it that you crossed the Narrow Sea and went to explore the continent, thus getting out of the territories shiro inu roam."</p><p>"Travels!" Inuyasha barked, his voice rising in pitch at the memory of the shadowy room, with the sunlight traveling across only a part of the wall for a couple minutes before it faded away - along with his consciousness. He shuddered at the years that had blended together, spent in slumber, in short whiles of wakefulness,. He remembered the tedious task of adorning the room with the help of animals - so he didn't have to look at the hideous wall of his prison, but also to occupy himself?</p><p>"You seem distressed, Inuyasha," Kagura said softly. "What is wrong?"</p><p>"I wasn't traveling anywhere!" Inuyasha leaped to his feet and glared at his brother. "I wasn't off on another island! I was sealed!" he put a hand to where an arrow had been once pinning him to a bed.</p><p>That made Sesshomaru's cool eyes look at him with sudden interest and a spark of something dangerous.</p><p>"Sealed? What creature dared to seal one of our pack? I know you are significantly weaker, but it shouldn't be an easy task. Were you ambushed?" he asked, his voice emotionless, but the mere fact he asked so many questions and threw just one insult to Inuyasha's weaker energy level, spoke loudly enough.</p><p>Loudly enough to make Inuyasha pause. His ears twitched as he took in the two yasha sitting in front of him. Kagura looked worried and angry, probably taking her new role seriously as his elder sister. Sesshomaru looked his usual self, but his energy was tightly drawn in, the perfect control he had over it tightened.</p><p>Even if they fought and annoyed the living crap out of each other, Sesshomaru was Inuyasha's older brother. Even if they had their differences, the mere fact that a shiro inu had been targeted by someone was a reason for any of their kind - pack or no pack - to get angry and want revenge.</p><p>The shiro inu were one of the less numerous breeds. Unlike ookami, they had only a few pups during their long life. And, as the hunting dogs of the Emperor, his warriors and reinforcers of his will over other clans, the shiro inu were revered and feared by many, for they often had to lay their lives in the servitude of the Sacred Tree. It was only natural they got defensive and offended if one of them was assaulted, especially one not yet considered an adult. Shiro inu were known to be quick to bite off a hand that had wronged them.</p><p>Inuyasha stood there, his limbs frozen, his mouth open, not daring to twitch his ear when the realization of what he had almost said fell upon him like a mountain.</p><p>If he had told Sesshomaru that Kagome's ancestor had sealed him... Would he have been willing to listen to the rest of the tale? Would he just up and go to 'punish' the descendants of that priest for insulting the shiro inu by sealing one of them? Sesshomaru was an asshole, he was certainly not going to listen to what Inuyasha had to say, he'd just drawn his own half-assed conclusions after the third sentence. And then ignore Inuyasha when he tried to explain stuff.</p><p>"Forget it,"  Inuyasha said tensely. "That's the matter I gotta tell parents first."</p><p>He all but ran out of the room, almost trampling the poor kappa returning with a plate of sweet buns. He didn't even try to steal one of them, as he'd used to.</p><p>He had to really think about what he was going to tell his parents. He had to make sure everyone understood what had happened to him and that the current Higurashi family members were blameless, that they actually were worth a prize for fixing their ancestor's actions.</p><p>.</p><p>He peeled an apple. He peeled it so well, that he took off not only the skin, but also the flesh of it, all now laying in a sad pile on the tabletop. All he had left in his hand was the core of the apple, grasped in his juice-stained fingers.</p><p>He blinked at it and sighed, picking one of the short stripes of apple flesh to put it in his mouth. Listlessly he chewed on it, his gaze lifting from the table up to where the banners hung from the ceiling and walls of the main chamber of the den.</p><p>He'd been gone for over a century and his family had been thinking he had been running around and not letting them know what he had been up to. They'd thought he'd left the island and had ventured into the continent where different yasha lived, where there were different customs and creatures roaming the land.</p><p>He touched his cheek where a purple stripe marked his skin. How could they think he wouldn't come back for his coming of age ceremony? He'd been nagging his father about what his heirloom weapon would be ever since his tree had bore fruit for the first time.</p><p>A few of the servants who worked for the family came up to him sitting at the main table, welcoming the youngest lord and asking about his travels, but after seeing him not exactly in a talkative mood, they all left him alone to think. Back before his imprisonment Inuyasha had been known to be more approachable than his brother, but also prone to mischief and fits of temper that came and went like summer storms. He guessed seeing him sitting there and peeling the apple like he'd done had weirded some of them out quite a bit.</p><p>So, he was utterly alone in the big room when a cry filled the air.</p><p>"My pup!"</p><p>That was all the forewarning he got. It allowed him to leap up from his seat and almost turn to face the doorway. But when he was halfway turned, a yasha pounced at him, changing her form in mid-air.</p><p>Inuyasha managed to open his mouth, trying to say something, but he was tackled to the floor and pinned down by a terrible black hound easily bigger than a horse and probably as heavy as one. He used one hand that wasn't pinned down to push the thick fur away from his face, wiggling to get free.</p><p>Triangular black ears quivered in excitement, blood-red eyes glowed as they peered down at him. Gray and black mist coiled around the hellish hound as it lowered that terrible head, with jaws full of sharp teeth, towards him. A tongue sneaked out of that mouth and licked the side of Inuyasha's neck and head. He barked and tried to push the head away, but all he got was a nip on his ear.</p><p>"Mother, let me up!" he cried out and sighed in relief when she stood up from him, her form shifting again. When he gathered himself to his feet, a petite woman with ankle-long black hair and dressed in pink and violet robe stood in front of him. She had ears just like his, but hers were black and had a few silver ring earrings each. Her eyes were more brown than red in this form, her face round and welcoming, kind and full of life.</p><p>The kuro inu Lady Izayoi, that many called the New Moon and who had given the shiro inu leader a half-breed son. The woman, who had once been a human, long time ago, but after being murdered and denied justice nor proper burial by an obsessed man, had become a hellhound to exact her revenge on the human who had killed her for not loving him. His mother.</p><p>Inuyasha stood there, looking at her, watching the aura that could drive a human insane, swirling about her and picking stray tendrils of her hair. He almost forgot how the scent of elm tree and smoke soothed him, how he missed the sound of her voice and the sight of her smile.</p><p>"Well, boy, quit staring and tell your mother why you haven't come home for so long!" she said, tilting her head when he didn't speak immediately.</p><p>"Mom, I wasn't on a trip to kami knows where," he finally said. His ears twitched and cocked towards the sound of footsteps. A man approached his mother and Inuyasha felt a new wave of something he didn't have a name for wash over him</p><p>The man was tall, taller than even Sesshomaru. Dressed in white, in armor and with two swords in his belt, he looked impressive. His silver hair was pulled in a high ponytail, joining two fur tails that adorned his shoulders and down his back. Eyes shining like polished gold looked at Inuyasha from above two strpies of blue, similar to Iniuasha's markings. He raised a brow at Inuyasha, who felt his chest ache when he looked at the pair now standing in front of him. His father's scent of ash tree and autumn wind made the young man feel as if no time had passed between his leave and return.</p><p>"Was it a female?" Shiro Inu no Taisho asked and grinned when his youngest son sputtered, his cheeks turning hot at the look at his father's face</p><p>"What? No! It wasn't a girl!" Inuyasha yelled, maybe a bit too loud. "What made you think I'd leave you all for so long for a girl?"</p><p>"You could, I wouldn't fault you if you lost track of time in the arms of a feisty female. When I met your mother, I left the pack for a whole decade,"</p><p>"Touga!" Lady Izayou patted his shoulder while Inuyasha tried to gather his wits. He'd have forgotten how to deal with his family, it seemed. He took a deep breath.</p><p>"But... I met a girl..." he said, his gaze drifting to the side. Lady Izayoi's ears twitched and her spouse grinned. "But it ain't anything like you're thinking! I mean... Maybe we will be friends... Or maybe, if we feel like it, we will be courting..."</p><p>"Oh, my pup," Lady Izayoi stepped closer to touch his cheek.</p><p>"There's one thing though," Inuyasha glanced at them before he took a deep breath. "She's human."</p><p>"I forbid this."</p><p>The voice that uttered these words was neither Touga's nor Izayoi's. It was cool and stern, devoid of emotion, but conveying strength of will and authority.</p><p>Inuyasha spun on his heel towards the main door to the chamber to see the third one who had arrived home this afternoon.</p><p>Clad in purple and blue, her mokomoko hanging elegantly about her elbows, silver hair tied in twin tails, stood the Full Moon, the other wife of the leader of the shiro inu, Lady Kimoko, mother to his eldest son. With the moon upon her forehead marking her as a sanin, with the scent of oak tree and cinnamon, Inuyasha's other mother looked at him with a small frown on her face. Her words hung in the air like a promise of winter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to everyone who voted for this story in the 1st Quarter 2021 Feudal Connection. Thanks to you it won the 3rdd place for the Best Drama.<br/>Hope you will enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What the hell, mother?" Inuyasha blinked.</p>
<p>"Lady mother," Lady Kimiko corrected with a wave of her hand as she approached him. "Your body has matured, but your spirit is still childish if you think that I will allow you to frolic with a human."</p>
<p>She reached up a hand and touched his cheek just like Izayoi had done before. It took him a second to step away from her gentle touch, he was so stunned by her words.</p>
<p>"What the hell, lady mother?" he asked. "You don't know her and you can't order me..."</p>
<p>"Humans are dangerous. It's wise to stay away from them and their senseless greed," the silver-haired woman said, her voice cool. She lowered her hand and looked to his biological mother. One could suspect that the two wives of the shiro inu leader would hate each other, fighting for his favor, but that was far from true. Yes, Lady Kimiko was a serene sage while Lady Izayoi was a hot-headed  avenger, but one would've been shocked how often these  two agreed on matters.  Just like right now, Inuyasha realized when he saw the expression on his mother's face. </p>
<p>"I'm afraid that she's right, Inuyasha," Izayoi stepped closer. "When yasha and humans mingle, misery is bound to follow. These who are reckless enough to fall for a human, find themselves robbed of their own will, tortured or destroyed, if not by their lover then by other humans. Many a times a wronged yasha with broken heart had came to request of me to avenge their loss, for they could not fight against these who had ensnared them."</p>
<p>Concern was in her warm eyes and Inuyasha swallowed, looking between the two mothers. He knew they weren't mean, they just based their beliefs on countless tales of how humans did wrong to yasha kind, most of them real accounts. It wasn't their fault that Kagome was different from the selfish, greedy humans and that they didn't know that. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to collect his thoughts. He had tried to plan out what he was going to tell them, but all he got were shards of arguments. And to convince his mother, he knew he needed more than that.</p>
<p>He glanced to his father, the older male standing back and remaining quiet while his mates spoke.He could order Inuyasha to stay away from Kagome and Inuyasha couldn't really argue with his command, unless he wanted to leave the pack. He wasn't too keen on it, since he just got them all back, but he didn't want to lose the chance for friendship or something more with Kagome. So, instead of arguing with his mothers, he took a deep breath. Barking at his mothers wasn't the right way to go if he wanted to be on his father's good side. He had to act not as a yapping pup, but an adult yasha and he felt sorely lacking in the charisma to win in a discussion to two bitches that held sway over his father. The fact that Touga was still silent, watching him patiently, gave Inuyasha hope that he could win the pack over despite the words of his mothers - which were wise words, sure, but not when Kagome was the human they were concerned about. And Souta was fine too, not a greedy human from fables material And, on the topic of fables, Inuyasha remembered, his father was fond of these. So, instead of arguing his case, he decided to treat his family to a story.</p>
<p>Decision made, Inuyasha straightened his back and twitched his ears a few times to relax. He got it. He could tell them a story. He was a shitty storyteller, yes, but he could make up for that in honest emotion. He looked around the hall, his mothers stopping their rant about shifty humans when they saw him lift his chin.  He saw a pale shadow approach his father to stand at his right - Sesshomaru decided to join their parents. He was alone, an emotionless mask over his perfect features. The shiro inu leader didn't even look his way, his golden eyes focused on his youngest son.</p>
<p>"Let me tell you all a story, okay? I'm sure you will see stuff my way," Inuyasha said, as confident as he could manage to be while he was stared at by four inu yasha, all of them powerful in their own right. They were his family and he deeply longed to have them on his side, seeing things like he did. After a century away even Sesshomaru's emotionless ass was welcome company - at least until the big idiot annoyed him enough to want to punch him in his perfect face.</p>
<p>"Your way, huh?" Touga raised a brow, but gave a short nod, gesturing towards the table. "Very well, let us sit and hear your story, son."</p>
<p>"Touga..."</p>
<p>"Husband..." started the women at the same time and in the same tone of voice. Inuyasha almost snickered at what his father had once referred as 'doghouse tone'. Now the man just shrugged as he went to sit on his chair at the head of the table.</p>
<p>"He ain't no pup anymore. We have to hear him out."</p>
<p>"This Sesshomaru's brother alluded to some details of his absence earlier," Sesshomaru spoke quietly. "This one wishes to learn more and if we do not listen, he is bound to sit in a tree like a neko and pout."</p>
<p>Inuyasha's  fist clenched, longing to break his brother's snotty nose, but all he did was to scowl at him - after all his brother was willing to listen, even if he had to voice it in that way. Like - when Inuyasha did pout?</p>
<p>Scowling he followed his family to take a seat around the table. He looked at their faces and took a deep breath. They were his pack, his kin. He wanted them to see and understand his fondness of Kagome and Souta, the friendship they had created.</p>
<p>Because, being a part of his family again aside, he wasn't sure he could battle them over it. Like, he had a chance against Kimiko in a fight, but not when she used her magic.  Izayoi was smaller, but insanely vicious. Sesshomaru was maybe an oak sage like his mother, but he was skilled in battle. And Touga, well Inuyasha didn't know if there was a living yasha able to win against his father. </p>
<p>So, he started his tale with his adventures as he went across the yasha lands. His stay in Ulthar where he'd befriended the neko princess Sango and her little brother Kohaku. The visit to the coast where a bat and a seal yasha  had an adorable girl, who'd been prejudiced because she was too seal for bats and too bat for seals. The battle with two cocky thunder beasts. Then he finally told his pack about his visit and unforseen stay in a freshly made human settlement. He brushed over the years of sealment and then got to the good part before his family had a chance to jump and yell how they were right about how bad humans were.</p>
<p>He told them about their first meeting, well, their two first meetings, because she'd ran off when he'd first spoke to her. He told them about his songs he played to her, their talks. He told her about drawings and how she'd tried to get to know more about him. He didn't tell them about her weak attempts at getting his true name, no matter how amusing they had been. He told them about little Souta and how the siblings worked together both to protect him and to break the stupid human belief that their females were inferior. He explained how Kagome had released him and how he'd taken them both on a mad dash through the night landscape. How they'd danced the rest of the night away among ookami. He even told them about his refused proposal.  He described her as fair of heart and body,  witty and kind, generous and humble. He smiled, remembering her bashfulness and awe at his music. He cited how she'd scolded him without fear of his anger when she'd felt he deserved t.</p>
<p>And during that lengthy tale none of them interrupted him, which was tradition. No matter how much they wanted to ask questions, it was not polite to disturb the flow of a tale. </p>
<p>And when he finally reached the bit where he returned home, the four of them just looked at him, silent for a while. </p>
<p>"Alright, so you found two friendly humans, one of them a spirited girl," the Full Moon said slowly. "What of it? Their family and villagers would've been vicious, were they aware of your existence."</p>
<p>"Kagome and Souta didn't betray me and they never will," he growled. </p>
<p>"Their bloodline should be still punished for ensnaring one of shiro inu," Lady Izayoi spoke next. </p>
<p>"That priest is long gone. Kami, his kids are long gone! And if you try to do something to them, I swear I will not let it happen!" he lowered his ears, glaring at the two females. And there he'd hoped they'd like the strong willed Kagome. He was sure they'd adore her, once they dropped their prejudice</p>
<p>"You're certainly smitten, Inuyasha," his father spoke and his wives turned to look at him. "What? Didn't you see how his eyes light up?"</p>
<p>"Puppy love, this one believes, would describe that look," Sesshomaru supplied.</p>
<p>"I'll give you puppy love," Inuyasha started to rise from his seat. He'd talked for ages and all they had to say was joking about his feelings and refusing to see Kagome as she was. </p>
<p>"Inuyasha, sit," Touga ordered patiently. "And Sesshomaru, don't antagonize him he just got home."</p>
<p>Sesshomaru shrugged. </p>
<p>"I'm going to go see her," Inuyasha declared, resting his hands on the table top to lean a bit forward. "You don't have to like it."</p>
<p>"Inuyasha!" his mother scolded</p>
<p>"Touga, talk some sense into him," said his mother.</p>
<p>Inuyasha looked up to his father, the mighty lord that ruled all inu yasha, who led them to battle and guarded the borders of the sacred forest. </p>
<p>"You are a man now, Inuyasha," he said slowly, pointing to his face markings. "Tonight, I believe, we should hold the ceremony of your coming of age. Your sword has waited for you."</p>
<p>"You ain't bribing me with the sword to do what you want," Inuyasha aid hotly. Once he'd have given anything to get his heirloom sword and claim a place in his fathers hunt. He still longed  for it, but he didn't want that if he couldn't go back and see Kagome. The memory of her shy smile and her feisty attitude were always on his mind.</p>
<p>"Tomorrow at dawn, Sesshomaru will lead you into Yasha no Mori," Touga continued as if unaware of his words or the glances he got from the rest of the family. "The Emperor will see if your affection for the human is a blessing or a curse."</p>
<p>"Father!" </p>
<p>"Touga"</p>
<p>"Husband!" the three of them voiced their shock and (in Sesshomaru's case) displeasure. Inuyasha blinked, realizing that his mothers weren't about to oppose the leader's words. He guessed they hoped that the judgment of the highest authority among yasha would be the same as theirs, and would somehow sway his choices. </p>
<p>He didn't see fit to tell them that he wouldn't listen to the Emperor if the Emperor babbled nonsense. </p>
<p>"Father," Sesshomaru pleaded. "Certainly, lady mother would be a far better choice for a guide. This one is not..."</p>
<p>"I have spoken," Touga clapped his hands loudly. "Now, let's prepare for the feast. My boy came home and he's bound to be impressed by his sword!"</p>
<p>Inuyasha stood there, staring, as his mothers rushed to call for servants and prepare the feast. Sesshomaru grouched away, probably to whine to his wife that he was going to be dragging Inuyasha across the sacred forest tomorrow.</p>
<p>A heavy, warm hand rested on Inuyasha's shoulder.  A breath tickled his quivering ear when his father bent down to speak in the furry triangle.</p>
<p>"I gave you a chance, nothing more, son. If she is worth it, you will accept the Kirin's test and prevail." </p>
<p>Inuyasha turned his head, but his father was already walking away, waving his hands and yelling he wanted a roasted deer spiced with rosemary for himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I feel like all the time I'm apologizing for being slow and stuff, but hopefully this is decent.<br/>Thanks  to FawnEyedGirl for help with this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morning mist swirled around their feet as they walked. It filled the valley like a fluffy blanket, obscuring the lake that was nestled between the hills. Inuyasha's keen ears could hear the water splash occasionally. Trees were growing old and thick around them, but they were ordinary trees.</p><p>Sesshomaru walked in front of him, his hair and pelt shining against the mist. Neither of them spoke as they made their way from the den to the lake. </p><p>It was true that shiro inu guarded the sacred forest, but only the sennin or those guided by a sennin went inside. The Yasha no Mori was said to be at the same time on the island that was surrounded by the lake and in a dimension of its own. Surely it had to be, because otherwise it'd be a very small forest, the valley holding the lake wasn't that big</p><p>Inuyasha laid a hand on the hilt of his sword. It was a new thing for him, feeling the weight of the blade against his hip. It was a weapon unlike any other and Inuyasha was eager to test it in real battle.</p><p>Last night his father had given it to him, among the burning bonfires scattered across a meadow in the forest. Many inu and other yasha had been present, cheering as he'd knelt before his father. </p><p>By tradition an inu would receive an heirloom sword from their sire at the coming of age ceremony. Outstanding ones would later in life create or otherwise acquire a second blade just like his perfect ass brother who casually wore two sleek blades in his belt.</p><p>Inuyasha's fingers caressed the wrapping on the hilt of his sword. Its name was Tessaiga and like Sesshomaru's Tenseiga it had been forged from their sire's fang by legendary sword smith Totosai. But while Tenseiga was a blade forged for a sennin, capable of reviving and healing, Tessaiga was a sword for a protector, a guardian. It looked unassuming, rusted and frail. Touga had joked last night it was because the sword had to wait for so long to meet its master. But, when Inuyasha wielded it, Tessaiga transformed to the form of giant fang, which looked either intimidating or hilarious, depending who you asked. It packed a real punch, Inuyasha had learned this when he'd swung the blade last night at his brother and had almost became thee heir. </p><p>Sesshomaru was still pouting about it.</p><p>Suddenly they left the shelter provided by the trees. They were now at the edge of water, that filed the deeper part of the valley. The sun hung over the eastern border hills,its light hazy and pale in the thick mist, that muffled the the animal noises within the forest.</p><p>"What now?" Inuyasha asked his brother, who was looking into the mist swirling over the surface of the water. Sesshomaru glanced at him, but said nothing. With a flick of his wrist he called forth his light whip and sent it above the water, the end of it disappearing in the fog. Then he yanked his weapon back and Inuyasha blinked, seeing that it was wrapped around a statue carved o=n the top of the front of a small boat. Inuyasha didn't know much about ailing, but the thing looked old and rather unsafe. </p><p>Still, when his brother jumped onto the boat, Inuyasha followed, doing his best to land gently and not pierce the ancient wood with his feet. The boat rocked on the soft waves. Sesshomaru sat on the front bench and indicated to the two paddles laying on the bottom of the boat. They were carved with spirals and vines and didn't look a day younger than the vessel </p><p>"Paddle, little brother," he ordered, his voice hollow in the heavy mist.</p><p>"What, with thee old things?" Inuyasha voiced his skepticism.</p><p>"You could always use your sword," Sesshomaru replied and lifted his hand to interject a fist headed towards his nose. "This one will be parting the mists and opening the path, you can do some work too, especially because it's your fault this one had to leave his mate early this morning."</p><p>Grumbling, Inuyasha reached for the paddles and started to paddle carefully, pushing the boat across the surface of the lake, moving away from the bank. The mist wasted no time to hide the sandy edge of the forest and Inuyasha's eyes couldn't see anything but gray white clouds swirling around them. His ears twitched, catching the dripping of the water falling from his paddles when he lifted them, the distant song of birds, the sound the water made as it parted around the boat, that was surprisingly easy to move.It was all new, pups weren't usually visiting the sacred forest and not many adults made their way there more often than a handful of times in a century. When one could summon their tree to appear next tot hem there was little need to visit the Yasha no Mori itself.</p><p>"Stop for now, Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said and when Inuyasha looked over his shoulder he saw his brother standing up and unsheathing one of his swords. With a swift cut through the air Sesshomaru let his ki swell around them, the mist moving aside, as if pushed by a strong gust of wind.</p><p>A path formed in front of the boat and at the end of it Inuyasha spotted a yellow sand covered bank. A few meters away from the edge of the water the sand gave way to grass and trees.</p><p>Tenseiga's blunt tip poked him in the ribs, rather painfully. He growled at his brother, who was once more sitting on his bench.</p><p>"Stop staring, it's unbecoming of a shiro inu of your father's blood," he commanded. "Hurry up and take us there. This Sesshomaru's pelt is growing damp and it will "be cranky when wet."</p><p>"Bossy ass," Inuyasha grumbled.</p><p>The boat soon reached the sandy beach. Inuyasha laid his paddles on the damp bottom of the boat and leaped onto the sand in one fluid motion. The silky, sun-warmed sand stuck to his feet and he wiggled his toes in it, enjoying the feel of solid ground underfoot. Beside him Sesshomaru landed gracefully like a cat, his feet bare as well. No yasha would walk on this island in shoes.</p><p>Together they looked at the forest. In a way it was just like the one on the other side, all kinds of trees growing over the gentle hills. Some of them were clustered in a bunch of the same kind, some mixed up. Old and young ones grew near each other, some in bloom, some bearing fruit. A few seemed to be recovering from a misfortune, new leaves covering old branches. There was little undergrowth, most of it being grass and tiny flowers.</p><p>The air was clear here, the sun shining through the tree tops. Golden and green specks of light danced among the tree trunks like dust balls in a gentle breeze. Inuyasha watched them curiously, they were the will-o-wisps, beings of pure energy, not entirely sentient caregivers of the forest. </p><p>"Come, little brother, let's find out way to  the Sacred Tree," Sesshomaru said and started to walk towards the trees. Inuyasha followed silently, watching the flowers shining like little jewels against the soft green satin of the grass. Trunks like columns held overhead fragrant petals and fruits of trees that - Inuyasha knew it - each belonged to a yasha. </p><p>"Will we meet our trees on our way?" he asked Sesshomaru, who shrugged, his mokomoko swaying gently as he walked over coiling roots. </p><p>"It may be," the sage said.. "The Yasha no Mori is not a normal forest, the trees here are constantly moving," he explained. "One day your tree may grow next to this one's, the next it may be soaking in the stink from Kouga's."</p><p>Inuyasha looked around again, noticing that a tree - an elm - in a distance linked out of sight. Sesshomaru seemed to notice it as well.</p><p>"It was summoned by its yasha," he stated plainly. </p><p>Summoning a tree out of the sacred forest had its perk and dangers. A yasha could perform greater magic when their tree was closer, but it was a weak spot of one. You cut the tree and yasha's life energy would disappear as well. That was why it was so important to guard the forest, to ensure everyone was safe. </p><p>Only once, during Inuyasha's grandfather's reign as the Inu no Taisho had a human found a way into the Yasha no Mori. It had been a miko named Midoriko and she had gone to the Emperor to beg for help because a band of four great dragons tormented her peers. The Emperor, according to the legend, had given her a stone in which the miko had then sealed all the magic of the four dragons. As a payment she'd been changed into a dragon herself, their trees merging to form her own, so she could guard this immense power. She'd gone to a secluded place and no one had ever hear of her again. </p><p>Personally, Inuyasha thought that this legend was a pile of crap made up so people didn't fuck with dragons. They were often as dangerous as shiro inu, but loners who didn't like company of other yasha. For what he knew,that  legend could have been made up by one of them so they could just sleep in sunlit spaces or whatever dragons did.</p><p>"Pay attention," Sesshomaru's voice brought him from his musings to the present. "We're nearing the Sacred Tree. Try to act as befits one of shiro inu."</p><p>Inuyasha grunted, not in the mood for picking up a fight with his brother, trying to prepare for arguing his case again. Only sages could easily pick a way across the Yasha no Mori. For some reason the yasha blessed with oaks were naturally good at this sort of things. One could walk in a straight line for days and ever find the Sacred Tree, but a sage took a few sharp turns and it was just in front of them, as if it had been waiting to be found.</p><p>Suddenly, as they passed a cluster of birch trees, they entered a spacious meadow. All the trees surrounding it respectfully leaving lots of space for the one growing in the center. It had a sleek, smooth trunk, its branches starting high over Sesshomaru's head and spreading wide. Inuyasha gaped at the multitude of shades of green and gold that fluttered in its leaves, the golden birds and lights chiming in the branches. wind whirling and swaying in the magnificent crown of the tree. Dew sparkled on the leaves like colorful gemstones, the aura of the tree deeper and richer than anything Inuyasha had ever felt. </p><p>When his gaze finally dropped to the ground, beckoned by a sudden movement, he saw a second sight that would have stopped him in his tracks, weren't he already standing still.</p><p>The creature looked somewhat like a deer. Just like horse resembled a donkey, if you squinted hard enough. Its neck was a it too long, its tail was thin and adorned with a brush of long hair on the end. The coat of the creature was most certainly white, but as it moved it seemed to shift, just for a fraction of second displaying the five blessed colors. It was red like flaming sunset, green like summer fields, yellow like summer sun, silvery white like deep snows and blacker than the ancient caverns. It took Inuyasha a second to realize that it wasn't its coat that changed shades, it was its aura, so thick and woven so close to its form, that as it shifted, it created that otherworldly effect.</p><p>Its single horn was located in the middle of its forehead, curving gently back like a moon sickle that glimmered like a shard of crystal. Pale pink eye looked at Inuyasha briefly, round and glimmering like a pearl. The waterfall pf luminous white mane swayed when the creature stood from where it bad been laying, golden hooves delicately stepping between the tree roots and grass. When it turned its head Inuyasha gasped.</p><p>No one else looked at him like that before. As if it not only saw hm as he stood there, but also as he had been as a pup and was going to be in centuries to one.  As if it could see his shiro and kuro sides standing shoulder by shoulder, one from the summer and one from the winter calling.</p><p>It greeted him by his true name and Inuyasha shivered, for there was no will pressing on him, demanding his utter obedience. This creature knew him as he was and accepted what it saw. It merely spoke to greet what he was, w h he was, not seeking to bind him. </p><p>Without thinking Inuyasha stepped forward and scratched the creature under its chin. Sesshomaru made a choking noise.</p><p>"Inuyasha!" he growled in warning and exasperation.</p><p>"It is quite alright, young Sesshomaru." the creature spoke, its voice ancient and amused. It twinkled like stars in the winter shy, it carried like the summer breeze before a storm, it made Inuyasha's tense muscles relax as it soothed over him. Still, he pulled his hand back.</p><p>"This Sesshomaru will flog his barbaric pup of a brother when we leave your presence, elder one," the older brother actually bowed. Inuyasha stared for just a second at the unusual sight, then huffed.</p><p>"The hell you will!" he barked and yelped when one golden hoof landed on his bare foot.</p><p>"There is no need for such action, Sesshomaru," the creature said, dancing away from Inuyasha as if it hadn't just stomped on his poor toes. Pearly horn caught sunlight when it tilted its head to look at him. "I quite enjoyed the caress of his claws."</p><p>"As you wish," Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha, who glared at the creature. "Little brother, this is the Kirin. You're not to manhandle our Emperor, unless it's required of you. You will not use foul language in our Emperor's presence. You will most certainly not draw blood in the Kirin's presence. You will remember these three rules, this one prays..Breaking them would shame our whole house."</p><p>"I just did two of these things, so I guess it's a bit too late, brother," Inuyasha said sourly and glanced back to the creature, who shook its head and laughed.</p><p>"Oh, you certainly are Izayoi's pup," it chuckled and flicked its long perked ears. "But do not fret, no offense has been taken for your actions. I love first meetings with yasha, it's like cresting a hill and seeing a new forest. And you  just recently came of age, I'm glad you came to see me so soon."</p><p>Inuyasha cringed. The highest authority among all yasha was this glorified goat, who just trampled his foot for some minor shit. Part of him, that part he'd once listened to way more than lately, seethed and wanted to give the Kirin a few choice words. But it was reined in by his common sense, there was no gain in making an enemy in the Kirin.  So, instead, he took a deep breath, straightened his back and looked straight at the beast.</p><p>"You know who I am," he said firmly. "I came because of my father's order, he told me to ask for your judgment and aid," he added, unsure how to word his question. He didn't think the Emperor would've appreciated if he told it that he wouldn't listen to anything that would result in him not seeing Kagome again. He glanced to Sesshomaru and was not surprised to see the other inu watching the play of sunlight on the dew dripping from the Sacred Tree - he hadn't expected his idiot brother to be any help anyway "I was sealed for a century or so in the human lands, where I got these..." he raised a hand to touch one of his cheek marks. "I got free thanks to an amazing friend of mine and..."</p><p>"Say no more," the Emperor shook its head. The Kirin was referred to as the Emperor, but it was neither male or female. Kirin were not creatures that were born of other Kirin, from what Inuyasha knew there were but a few of them, ruling over wast expanses of the world. This Kirin was as old as the Isle itself, but was not aware of that fact, time wasn't something that happened to one of its kind. "I can see how troubled you are, your ki is swirling like an eddy of warring emotions. I shall aid you, young one."</p><p>"Uh... You will?" Inuyasha blinked and twitched his ears. That was... unexpected. "I mean, I haven't tell you.... Kagome and all..."</p><p>"There is no need. I have seen many like you over the ages," the Kirin assure in a soothing tone of voice, dancing on its thin legs towards him. :It is perfectly normal for a young adult yasha like you to go through this."</p><p>"...It is?" Inuyasha stared at the shining horn and the flowing mane of the Kirin, its pearly pink eyes pale like the light of dawn. </p><p>"Of course," the creature assured and rested the dangerously sharp tip of its  horn against Inuyasha's chest. The young man stiffened, ready to jump back, but the Kirin's aura held no malice or ill intent. Its aura was soothing and benevolent as it pressed against Inuyasha's. </p><p>"Father said there was going to be a trial," Inuyasha said softly, his eyes glued to the shimmering horn. It seemed to pulse with energy that spread across Inuyasha's chest, an oddly pleasant feeling of warmth and fuzziness.</p><p>"Ah, yes, it is a trial of sorts," the Emperor agreed. "Relax and rejoice in the knowledge that soon you will be relieved of your dilemma. Here. Now, I want you to find your tree and summon it here." The Kirin ordered and danced back on its tiny hooves. Sesshomaru looked back at his brother in mild curiosity that morphed to wide-eyed stare not many have seen before.</p><p>"Keh, that's easy," Inuyasha barked smugly and pointed a finger to the North.</p><p>"Child's play," Inuyasha  said levelly and gestured towards the West without hesitation</p><p>"Fascinating," Sesshomaru commented. "One rarely sees such magic."</p><p>"What's so..." Inuyasha started and noticed at what his brother was looking. The Kirin's tinkling laughter filled the area. Inuyasha was too busy staring at himself to make a mental comment that the creature sounded smug. </p><p>But as it was Inuyasha was too focused on looking at himself. It wasn't something one could do to such extent without a mirror or other reflective surface.</p><p>His hair was of pure white, just like Sesshomaru's sleek and straight like silk. It wasn't its usual white with silver sheen to it, wild and flowing. His eyes were of pale yellow and with thin white brows over them. A slash of blue adorned each of his cheek bones, more pronounced than he was used to. He stood straight and tall, his energy wrapped around him like a blanket.</p><p>Jagged were the blue stripes on Inuyasha's face. Tips of fangs showed where he bit on his bottom lip. His eyes the color of old blood blazed from the tangled bangs of his long, wild black mane. His energy writhed around him, picking up the ends of his hair and blowing the sleeves of his robes as he stood on wide spread feet, slightly crouched, as if ready to leap. His ears, unlike  the other's, were black and pinned back, while the other's were pure white and poised in lazy alertness.</p><p>"What the..."</p><p>"Do not speak profanities in the sacred place." Said Inuyasha before his brother opened his mouth to scold him.</p><p>What was the same in both was the timbre of the voice, even if the one on the left more growled than spoke, and the one on the right intoned his words in a way akin to the tone Sesshomaru often used. They regarded each other in silence for a while, then turned to look at the Kirin.</p><p>"What have you done to me?"</p><p>"And may I inquire as to why have you done so?" </p><p>The Emperor flicked its ears.</p><p>"Many a time I have seen one such as yourself, Inuyasha, torn between the warring sides of your nature. I never forbid unions between different breeds of yasha, but all children of such unions sooner or later find  themselves facing the issue of lack of balance," the Emperor explained kindly, but with an air of exasperation of one who has given this explanation hundreds of times before.  "One nature holds way but then the other rises and  challenges it."</p><p>"His parents are both inu," Sesshomaru pointed out. The usual look of utter boredom was replaced on his face by one of mild interest, which meant he was really curious about the spell and its effects on his brother.</p><p>"Aye, but kuro and shiro inu have different natures. For example shiro inu are pack creatures by instinct, while kuro inu are generally loners. It's not a big issue when the half-breed is young, but as they approach maturity, they need to find the balance within them or suffer something akin to having two beings within them, struggling for control," the Emperor looked to Inuyasha "Now, you have to meditate and reach within you. Only by finding that balance between two sides of your being can you summon your tree. Otherwise you will sense it in two different locations and will not be able to do so. For a long time your shiro side has reined in your kuro tendencies, but now you can..."</p><p>"Oh, shut up already!" Inuyasha made a swipe of his hand not to threaten, but showing off his long claws anyway. The stupid ass was full of air and liked to listen to its own voice.</p><p>"And this will be my trial, ye?"  Inuyasha tilted his head, making a move to stop himself from approaching the Kirin if his annoyance reached the pint when he'd just punch the creature. 'We just have to balance each other and summon our tree and then you will give us our blessing to proceed with our plans? With my elder brother as a witness/"</p><p>"I shall rely what I am seeing to any and all who will ask it of me, little brother," Sesshomaru said in a surprising show of compliance. The white-haired Inuyasha gave him a nod of acknowledgment, never looking away from the Kirin. The black-haired Inuyasha stared at  the older inu with open mouth.</p><p>"You will?" he asked. Ears of each Inuyasha twitched in the same moment. </p><p>"Most certainly. I presume it will be quite an entertaining story to tell," Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a smirk that always made him annoyed. Then he turned to the Emperor. "Will you glue this one's little brother together when he fails?"</p><p>"I believe there will be no need," the Kirin said, ignoring both parts of Inuyasha voicing their outrage at his brother's lack of faith. "He is a warrior and he will not stop until victory is achieved. Now, Inuyasha meditate and call forth your magnificent tree."</p><p>"Of course," the shiro Inuyasha said and dropped to a cross-legged sitting position on the ground to obey the Kirin. When he focused he could sense the tingle of his tree and reached for it, beckoning it to his side.</p><p>A shape glimmered in the empty space a small distance away from the Sacred Tree, shimmering like moonlight and too pale to reveal colors. The kuro Inuyasha snorted at the look of concentration on his other side's face.</p><p>"Hm," Sesshomaru tilted his head when his seated brother blinked in surprise, for the shape flicked away from existence as soon as he stopped focusing. </p><p>"That's a part of it," the Kirin informed. "Refrain from meddling, Sesshomaru."</p><p>"This one shall not dream of it," the elder inu assured. </p><p>"It didn't work,: the shiro Inuyasha stated the obvious. He felt embarrassed, summoning their tree was the first thing a child learned. A young adult such a himself shouldn't fail at such an easy task - and in front of Sesshomaru and the Emperor, too! How could he protect Kagome and others in his care if he couldn't do this little thing? </p><p>"Of course it didn't work, you idiot!" the kuro Inuyasha snorted. "You did it wrong! Watch and learn, you piece of fuzz!"</p><p>With that he dropped to the ground in a similar position and  started to focus. It was just like his shiro side, getting all stuff wrong because he let silly ideals cloud his mind. It had been always like this, at some subconscious level of his mind. His shiro part always strove for honorable ways of doing things, listened to authorities and wanted to prove himself in eyes of others. His kuro part did stuff because he felt like it and he sure as hell never listened to opinions of someone else opinions. During puberty these different points of view had often caused him to act irrational and rash, then feel either embarrassed or sulk because of a just punishment for his mischief.</p><p>He reached for his tree and gave his bond with it a firm yank instead of gentle beckoning. It needed a decisive summoning, not a pansy call.</p><p>"Ha!" the tree grew nearer in his mind and then the particles of sunlight started to shimmer in a shape of a tree, just like they did before. And, just as before, as soon as his focus swayed a little, the bloody thing dissipated into nothing. "Huh?"</p><p>A snicker could be heard and he glared at the one trying to smother it. It wasn't the airbag Kirin and neither was it his asshole brother. No, it was the idiot idealist part of him.</p><p>"I'm sorry," he dared to apologize for his snicker. He actually felt a hint of relief at the failure of his kuro part. He'd worried that it was a fault of him alone that the tree didn't come. That, somehow, he would have been proven less of a yasha than his impulsive, egoistic part., not worthy on his own.</p><p>"You dumb lapdog, don't make it worse by apologizing like a wuss!" frustration took over and the kuro Inuyasha leaped at his other self to punch him nice and good.</p><p>Sesshomaru flinched, ready to step in, but the Kirin shook its head.</p><p>"Observe only. He is unable to cause any harm," the Emperor said with benevolent air of one who had seen many instances like this.</p><p>The shiro Inuyasha dodged and rolled away from the upcoming punch that made a dent in the forest floor. He didn't have time to jump to his feet, because the growling other self of him didn't stop to ponder his agility. Besides, really, they were matched in speed and strength, being the same being. The kuro Inuyasha sat on his other self's stomach and tried to punch him, but for some reason his fists went through his other self's body like through mist, hitting the ground under him. Confused and annoyed at that he stopped his attempts and patted the shiro Inuyasha on the chest. This time he made contact with solid body. Grinning wickedly he made a fist and...</p><p>...Made a hole in the dirt.</p><p>He wanted to curse, but as soon as his mouth opened for a juicy string of vulgarities, the formerly motionless shiro Inuyasha's hands flew to his mouth and prevented him from uttering more than a growl. </p><p>"Sometimes I really hate you," he said when after a short struggle he peeled his hands away from his face The odd feeling that accompanied the parting spell was getting on his nerves and not helping things. .</p><p>"The feeling is sometimes returned." the other assured, eyes blazing not unlike the kuro Inuyasha's. "I didn't deserve a hit and it's hardly a time for a brawl."</p><p>"Keh! You used some kind of a spell!" he accuse.</p><p>"I did not!" the shiro Inuyasha said hotly. "I bet it is one of the Emperor's spells to make sure we can work things out and complete out task." he saw that the kuro Inuyasha turned his head to glare daggers at the noble creature watching them from beside his elder brother. He knew that glint, he knew that scowl. "It's for Kagome!" he yelled, hoping to get his other self on the right track again. It wouldn't do for his kuro self to attack the Emperor.</p><p>The growl vibrating in his throat stopped and the kuro Inuyasha looked down at his shiro self.</p><p>"You know what, you are right. I'm here so I can see Kagome," he said.</p><p>'An still have my pack,' the shiro Inuyasha pointed out, earning a shrug. "Don't shrug at that, I love them and they are mine as much as I am theirs."</p><p>"Keh, true," the kuro Inuyasha smirked. Yeah, it was true, alright. It was his family and he didn't want to lose his place among them.  If he could get the Kirin's blessing they would have to be nice doggies and stop whining at his friendship with Kagome. Heck, maybe he could introduce them to her. "I'm doing this to get my point across. And to see Kagome."</p><p>"To see Kagome."</p><p>Together, one sitting on top of the other, his hands still holding the laying one's wrists just in case, they focused at their mutual goal and called.</p><p>With a woosh and rain of fluttering red and white petals the cheery tree appeared not even a meter away from him. Leaves rustled as the air moved to make way for the suddenly appearing flora, branches swayed overhead. </p><p>His ki swirling around him, Inuyasha rose to his feet and shook himself, silver hair flowing around him. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked at the other two. </p><p>"Who," the Kirin said slowly. "Is Kagome?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha, duh.<br/>English isn't my first language. I'm doing my best to keep my fics mistake-free, but if you find any - please - let me know.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>